Cuando supe que te amaba
by Nybras
Summary: Despues de tres largos años los guerreros vuelven a la mansion kido para darse cuenta que los unia algo mas que una simple amistad. es un Ikki x Seiya, pero espero tambien poder entablar otros romances. es mi primer fic de saint seiya tenganme paciencia
1. El retorno

Esto es un Ikki x seiya la verdad es la primera vez que escribo algo de saint seiya y elegi esta pareja porque es la que mas me gusto cuando comence a leer fics de este manga/anime ojale les guste y espero subir mas pronto, tengasn paciencia soy nueva en esto de escribir asi que sean leves esper rewies :)

(La creatividad no es mia es del grande Masami kurumada)

El retorno

¡No podía ser tan jodidamente puto! La verdad ya no cabía de su asombro, aunque hacia ya varios años que su culo venia llenándosele de preguntas, y pese que había intentado mantener relaciones heterosexuales había llegado a un punto en el que no podía hacerse el boludo. No ya no podía, porque cada vez que hacia zapping en la tele una tarde aburrido o caminaba por la calle no podía evitar que sus ojos se parasen en algún bulto o físico masculino bien trabajado y no tanto, es que su libido llegaba a veces a niveles insospechados y ahora para colmo de todos sus males una vez más la mansión Kido volvía a ser el techo común de él y sus antiguos compañeros de armas para su pesar uno más bueno que el otro. Para su pesar porque con todos esos cuerpos sueltos por ahí y en pleno verano debía estar atento a no dejarse en evidencia frente a sus medios hermanos y que lo encontrasen infraganti mirándolos indecorosamente.

Uno por uno fueron llegando a donde el tenia fijada su actual residencia junto a Saori y si bien el los esperaba con mucho entusiasmo porque hacia fácilmente tres años que no se reunían todos, se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando Shiryu cruzo la puerta de entrada que daba directamente a la sala guiado por Tatsumi.

- ¡Hola Sei! – le saludo el dragón muy efusivamente con un abrazo - ¿Cómo has estado?-

- … - Silencio y estupefacción fue lo único que atino el pegaso a hacer (osea nada) al verlo tan, ¿Cómo decirlo? Crecidito.

- Oye Sei ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? No recuerdo que fueras tan callado o ¿es que no te alegra verme? - Comento en son de broma el dragón sin dejar de abrazarlo al pobre pegaso que por unos segundo más permaneció en ese estado con los brazos al costado del cuerpo.

- ja ja ja… - rio nerviosamente y acoto en seguida – No ¿cómo crees? Si estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí Shiryu – por fin despegando sus brazos del cuerpo para estrechar el de su amigo en un abrazo fraternal.

Al deshacer el abrazo Seiya observo detenidamente a su amigo de la infancia, si bien había cambiado en apariencia bastante, ya que estaba mucho más alto y desarrollado de lo que recordaba seguía siendo en esencia el mismo Shiryu de siempre, alegre y sereno.

Mantuvieron una charla muy amena en la sala, contándose un poco que había sido de sus vidas esos años de distancia aunque no hubiese mucho que contar ya que entre los cinco siempre mantuvieron una relación estrecha por medio de cartas cada tres o cuatro meses contando alguna que otra novedad. Entre los cinco, Shiryu, Shun, Hyoga, Saori y el, porque del único que no tenían ni noticias era de Ikki, lo poco que Seiya supo fue que quizás (porque con el Phoenix todo podía suceder) llegase también a la residencia en algún momento, obvio que todo esto fue transmitido por medio de Shun porque su nii-san solo se comunicaba con él. Mientras hablaban de trivialidades, Saori salió de su estudio luego de terminar con el papeleo pertinente de la fundación ese día, y camino hacia la sala para reunirse con el recién llegado saludándolo con una hermosa sonrisa como solo ella podía brindar.

- ¡Hola Shiryu! ¿Hace cuanto que llegaste? – Pregunto asombrada por no haber escuchado ni el timbre ni la puerta.

- Saori – la miro devolviéndole la sonrisa – Hace muy poco – se paro del sillón de tres cuerpos que compartía con Seiya y con una solemne inclinación saludo a su diosa, ella solo se limito a devolver el gesto y acoplarse a ellos en la charla.

Así como Shiryu, ese día, Hyoga hizo su aparición y un poco más tarde, cuando al sol le quedaban ya pocos rayos de luz en el cielo Shun cruzo el mismo umbral que los dos primeros para terminar de (casi) completar la postal familiar. Seiya sonrió ante aquella imagen de ellos cinco sentados compartiendo una mesa nuevamente juntos cada uno metido en una conversación distinta y a veces acotando pequeños bocadillos en las conversaciones de los otros, otra vez la vida había vuelto a la mansión Kido, otra vez el silencio había sido interrumpido y eso lo alegraba tanto como haber comprobado que no solo Shiryu había crecido, también los demás hermanos, de una forma muy interesante.

- ¿Qué mierda estas pensando Seiya? – Susurro mientras se daba un golpe mental. No, si este verano prometía ser algo distinto a los otros.

Mejor se iba a dar una ducha de agua fría para calmar sus ánimos un poco. Así sin más después de la cena volvió a su habitación para tranquilizarse y poner las cosas en orden, pensando que no se podían poner peor, sin saber que la vida a veces te da sorpresas aun más grandes.

Ducha, pijama, un poco de música. Tres horas que venía dando vueltas en la cama tratando de una buena vez por todas de dormirse pero nada sucedía, se levanto a apagar su equipo de música que hacía ya un largo rato que había dejado de sonar y noto el extremo silencio que se levantaba en la mansión.

- Quizás un vaso de leche tibia me ayude – pensó mientras salía de su habitación del primer piso hacia la cocina. Al llegar no se molesto en prender la luz, era tarde y aparte conocía la casa y sus cosas de memoria, abrió la heladera de donde tomo el cartón de leche descremada (saori siempre cuidando su figura) lo dejo sobre la mesada para tomar un vaso del lavaplatos y así llenarlo, a continuación se encamino unos pasos al microondas pero cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de dicho aparato un ruido a sus espaldas lo distrajo, su cuerpo se tenso y se puso en estado de alerta.

- un gato – pensó para tranquilizarse, pero ellos no tenían ningún gato - el viento – y casi por reflejo movió levemente la cabeza hacia un costado para ver por la ventana las ramas de los arboles del jardín mecerse en la noche, solo que ni se movían, segunda teoría tirada a la basura. Pero un momento, ¿Desde cuándo Tatsumi olvidaba cerrar las ventanas? No pudo terminar sus pensamientos cuando una mano se poso sobre su hombro.

- AAAAAHHHmmmgrgrgrmmmm – otra mano sobre su boca, y una voz que no supo si le alivio escucharla o le dio más miedo.

- ¡Para de gritar pony de mierda que vas a despertarlos a todos! – y en ese momento se callo mientras el otro lo soltaba y se encaminaba hacia la llave de la luz.

- Ikki … - fue lo primero que dijo seiya cuando la luz ilumino la cocina, hasta que reacciono – ¿qué mierda te pasa? ¿Me querías matar del susto?

Ikki rio con ganas, la cara de Seiya en ese momento era impagable cosa que al pony no le causo ninguna gracia.

- Tranquilo pony- le dijo cuando se calmo – no fue a propósito – mentira mas grande como la mansión ya que desde el momento en que seiya entro por la puerta de la cocina el Phoenix se mantuvo atento a todos los movimientos pensando la mejor forma de joderlo, aprovechando que estaba distraído y no había notado su presencia.

Se produjo un incomodo silencio, seiya lo miro y no podía creer que ese frente a él sea Ikki, los años lo había favorecido por en demasía hasta parecía más imponente que antes, todo orgullo parado de brazos cruzados con la vista puesta directamente sobre el Pegaso, Seiya se dio cuenta como el Phoenix lo miraba y se sonrojo, parecía que le sacaba una radiografía con los ojos y no era para menos si el menor de los Kido con 18 años recién cumplidos no tenía nada de menor.

- Bueno… - canturreo seiya rompiendo el silencio y posando una mano en su cabeza denotando su nerviosismo - ¿Pero qué haces aquí a oscuras? -

Ikki se mantuvo unos segundos más callado hasta que se digno (según Seiya) a contestar - comía algo – fue su única y escueta respuesta.

Claro, pensó el pegaso, por eso entraste por la ventana a oscuras como si fueras un ladrón. A lo que el Phoenix le dijo como leyéndole la mente.

- No quería despertar a nadie por eso entre por la ventana –

Y seiya casi se cae de espaldas, ese no era Ikki, se lo cambiaron, estuvo a punto de correr hacia el teléfono y llamar a la policía diciéndoles que alguien había hecho un clon de su amigo con fines seguramente malvados, pero se contuvo y solo rio de lado por su idea.

- ¿De qué carajo te ríes? – solto ikki con toda su cara de malos amigos.

Y había vuelto señoras y señores ese era el verdadero ikki y pegaso solo suspiro entre aliviado y cansado, es que mantener una conversación con el Phoenix cansa a cualquiera.

- De nada – rodo los ojos y se dio la media vuelta para seguir en lo que estaba antes del susto de su vida.

Ikki solo se limito a sentarse en la mesa y seguir con lo suyo mirando cada movimiento del pegaso con atención. Seiya por su parte termino de calentar su vaso de leche y tomar algunas galletas, sintiendo las miradas del otro en su nuca (si claro, como si lo que le interesara a ikki fuera la nuca) y uno que otro escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo, así sin más se marcho de la cocina.

- Buenas noches – fue lo único que le dijo al ave que estaba todavía sentado, Ikki no contesto.

Se despertó con la mitad del cuerpo colgando del colchón y en un revoltijo de sabanas, mientras de acostumbraba a la luz que entraba por la ventana miro el reloj despertador que se encontraba sobre su mesita de luz junto a un vaso vacio y un plato en el mismo estado. Las diez de la mañana. Se dio la vuelta para quedar completamente sobre la cama boca arriba y se desperezo con una sonrisa recordando que era verano y estaba de vacaciones, nada de libros, nada de levantarse a las siete de la mañana, podía hacer lo que quisiera y con sus hermanos en la casa no se aburriría como un hongo como en otros tiempos. Contento se levanto y se dirigió al baño a asearse para bajar a desayunar, seguro de que los demás ya estaban allí.

Mientras tanto en la cocina de la mansión tres de sus habitantes desayunaban, bueno Saori desayunaba, puesto que a Ikki se le hacía casi imposible con su Otouto colgado de su brazo y Shun ocupaba los suyos para tal hecho, es que lo había extrañado tanto que no cabía de la alegría y el Phoenix no rehuía de esa muestra de afecto todo lo contrario parecía que le alegraba aunque su semblante fuese siempre el mismo, de seriedad, el también lo había extrañado mucho, Saori sonrió ante esa imagen, el gran ave inmortal recibiendo cariño de su hermanito. La voz de Ikki la saco de sus pensamientos.

- Shun, tengo hambre ¿podría recuperar mi brazo para ponerle mermelada a mi tostada? – le dijo con toda la calma y los buenos modales que pudo para dirigirse a su hermano menor.

- si niisan perdón… - se sonrojo el ya no tan niño y lo soltó.

- Así que ¿viajaste mucho este tiempo? – pregunto Saori al Phoenix, sentía curiosidad por saber que hacía de su vida ya que medianamente sabia que tanto Shiryu como Hyoga había estado en el pico de los cinco ancianos y en Siberia respectivamente y Shun mayormente estuvo allí en Japón salvo el último tiempo que residió en la isla de Andrómeda, pero el paradero del Phoenix siempre fue un misterio.

- Si, se podría decir que anduve mucho por el mundo – ella sabía que esa respuesta de más de un monosílabo, era mucho y más que suficiente viniendo del Phoenix, conocía muy bien a cada uno de sus guerreros y sabía perfectamente que Ikki era un hombre de pocas palabras pero de un excelente corazón y así lo quería, así lo querían todos, le dedico una sonrisa y termino su desayuno no obstante cuando estaba a punto de marcharse para comenzar con sus obligaciones no dudo en decirle que aquella era su casa como lo era de todos los demás puesto que el también era un Kido y que siempre iba a tener las puertas abiertas el tiempo que quisiese y cuando quisiese como todos sus hermanos.

Ikki solo le contesto con un asentimiento de cabeza y con este gesto Saori desapareció por la puerta dejando a los hermanos solos para que charlasen tranquilos.

Mientras caminaba hacia su oficina vio bajar al menor de la casa corriendo por las escaleras Hacia mucho que no veía tan contento a Seiya que la alegro.

- ¡Buenos días Saori! – le dijo a la muchacha mientras corria.

- Buenos días Sei, el desayuno está en la mesa –

- ¡Gracias! – alcanzo a escuchar mientras lo veía alejarse.

En la cocina Shun no paraba de hablar y hacerle preguntas a su hermano sobre sus viajes y el Phoenix le contestaba también bastante entusiasmado aunque a simple vista no pareciese, es que su otouto lo conocía como nadie y no era necesario con el fingir nada, él era el único con el que podía mantener una relación transparente y sin malinterpretaciones porque los demás muchas veces no interpretaban del todo bien sus silencios o sus palabras que podían sonar frías u hoscas y a veces hasta hirientes, ya que no era una persona sociable, pero tampoco frio, solo era él.

En ese momento Seiya hizo su aparición saludando con toda la alegría del mundo para ser tan temprano.

- ¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo están? – dijo mientras se sentaba y atacaba las tostadas.

Ikki se limito a hacer un gesto con la mano y mirarlo mientras reía de lado recordando su cara de anoche.

- ¡Buenos días sei! Bien, ¿y tú?- Shun siempre tan amable.

- Bien, oye shun ¿quieres jugar a la play cuando terminemos de desayunar? – le pregunto el pegaso mientras devoraba las tostadas y tomaba jugo de naranja.

- Pony ¿podrías dejar de ser tan desagradable y tragar la comida antes de hablar? No tengo porque verla mientras desayuno – le dijo un Phoenix molesto.

- Perdón – le sonrió el castaño mostrando en este acto lo que le quedaba en la boca.

Ikki resoplo con fastidio mientras se levantaba de la mesa, había cosas que nunca cambiarían y el pegaso era una de ellas.

Mientras lo miraban irse Seiya prosiguió.

- ¿y shun? ¿quieres?

- lo siento, pero quede con mi hermano para ir al centro a comer y pasear un rato – El pegaso puso por un momento cara de tristeza hasta que shun acoto – Pero puedes acompañarnos si quieres –

- como crees shun, tu hermano seguro quiere estar contigo a solas después de todo hace mucho que no se ven.

Ese era un buen punto pensó Andrómeda igual refuto.

- Hace mucho que no nos vemos ninguno de nosotros y no creo que él tenga ningún problema.

Después de pensarlo un poco Seiya acepto, no le alegraba del todo pasar una tarde con el tan poco sociable Phoenix Pero era mejor a quedarse en la casa aburrido con Hyoga y Shiryu. Hablando de todo un poco.

- ¿y los demás?

- ¿Te refieres a Hyoga y a Shiryu? – El pegaso asintió mientras terminaba su desayuno – Hyoga salió hoy temprano, dijo algo de una carta que quería mandar a Siberia y Shiryu desayuno y se fue, seguro debe estar en la biblioteca – afirmo Andrómeda puesto que era bien sabido por todos la afición que el dragón tenia por los libros.

Si, lo mejor sería ir con Shun e Ikki, ya que un amable conejo y un irascible pollo era preferibles a un ausente pato y un aburrido dragón. No supo hasta que fue demasiado tarde cuan equivocado estaba.


	2. Un paseo no muy divertido

Yaoi - Ikki x seiya

Un paseo no muy divertido

- ¡Niisan! – grito sonriente shun cuando llego a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, encontrándola abierta y con el de espaldas desempacando.

El valiente Phoenix agarro fuertemente su pecho antes de que el corazón decidiera subir y salirse por su boca.

- ¡Dioses shun! ¡Ya te dije que no me pegues esos sustos! –

- Lo siento niisan, no me di cuenta – dijo Andrómeda con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sí, claro, pensó el phoenix viéndolo con ojos sospechosos.

- vengo a avisarte que Seiya vendrá con nosotros –

Y eso fue lo que vaticinó lo que vendría, el supo esa mañana al levantarse que no iba a ser un buen día, pero no pudo comprender el porqué de esa sensación hasta que su otouto le comunico aquellos planes, y no porque tuviera algo contra el pony, todo lo contrario, era el único de sus amigos, sacando a Shun obvio, con el que sentía una unión más estrecha, quizás por ser el mejor amigo de su otouto, o porque en muchas cosas se parecía a su hermano, es que Seiya a veces tenía en sus ojos el mismo brillo inocente y juguetón que Shun poseía y no era difícil para el encariñarse con el mocoso, pero no podía negar tampoco que así como muchas veces lo enternecía, había otras en las que solo quería agarrarlo de su pequeño y quebradizo cuello y estrangularlo hasta que pudiera separar el resto de su cuerpo de su vacía cabeza, es que tenía una facilidad para ponerle los pelos de puntas que nadie, NADIE poseía y él una paciencia que por momentos desconocía.

- ¿Me escuchaste niisan? – Shun trataba de volverlo a la realidad y por fin pudo sacarlo de sus cavilaciones.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Que si escuchaste lo que te dije? Seiya vendrá con nosotros.

-Si el pony no tiene nada mejor que hacer – volvió a lo suyo.

Eso era un: si, no hay problema. En lenguaje Ikki claro, y Shun lo entendió.

- Ok niisan, te esperamos abajo - contento se retiro pensando en la hermosa tarde que pasaría con su hermano mayor y su mejor amigo. Mientras tanto Ikki juntaba paciencia desde ese momento para que le durase el resto del día.

Así empezó todo. Llevaba veinte minutos esperando en la sala de brazos cruzados, la espalda contra la pared, los ojos cerrados, los músculos del cuerpo tensos.

- ¡¿Dónde mierda esta ese maldito pony del orto? –ya no pudo mas.

- Tranquilo niisan, seguro ya está por bajar.

- ¡Si no baja en un minuto subiré y lo bajare a patadas en el culo!

De pronto unos pasos se escucharon por la escalera y por fin ahí estaba Seiya, bañado, perfumado y vestido con un jeans negro, zapatillas de lona rojas y una musculosa también roja ajustada a su hermoso y marcado cuerpo, por un segundo Ikki no supo, donde, como, ni quien estaba frente a él.

-¿Ya estas Sei? ¿Podemos irnos? – dijo Shun e Ikki despertó.

- ¡si vamos!

- ¿Se puede saber porque mierda tardaste tanto? – pregunto el Phoenix con el ceño fruncido.

- Es que no encontraba que ponerme – contesto un pegaso avergonzado.

- ¡La próxima vez que te quedes boludeando iras solo! – así Ikki se dio la vuelta para salir por la puerta principal hacia su auto que se encontraba estacionado en la entrada seguido por un pegaso ya un poco molesto por tanto escándalo y Shun que trataba de calmarlo.

- ¡Que cabron que es!

- Ya sabes cómo es, no le gusta esperar.

- Ni que hubiera sido tanto – dijo tratando también de tranquilizarse por el bien de su salud, todavía quedaba un largo día por delante.

Con los ánimos calmados el viaje paso sin complicaciones, Ikki manejaba, shun y Seiya charlaban mientras sonaba en la radio alguna banda de moda, al llegar al centro comercial y encontrar estacionamiento decidieron que era lo que iban a hacer, shun quería ir al cine, Seiya visitar las tiendas de música y tecnología y Ikki solo esperaba poder comprarse un poco de ropa y quizás sobrevivir a aquellos niños que apenas entraron al dichoso edificio comenzaron a correr de un lado para el otro arrastrándolo a él en el intento.

Primero lo primero sacar las entradas para el cine, fue difícil elegir la película, shun buscaba inducir a los otros dos a una de esas películas románticas melosas que a él solo (y a las mujeres) podían gustarle, en cambio Seiya quería a toda costa una película de guerra, tiros, sangre, y como a Ikki le pareció mucho mejor la idea del pony Shun no tuvo más remedio que ceder.

Con las entradas en las manos y faltando dos horas para que empezara decidieron comer y luego de la película seguir caminando por las tiendas.

Almorzando, Ikki, se sintió muy a gusto viéndolo a su Otouto tan contento, el sabia lo mucho que Shun quería a Seiya y también todo lo que lo había extrañado ese tiempo que estuvo visitando a June en la isla de Andrómeda, eso era lo que quería para su pequeño hermano, una vida normal, nada de Guerras Santas, ni de Dioses malvados, solo familia, amigos y quizás alguna novia.

Estando en la cola del cine Ikki fue por un balde de pochoclos y unas gaseosas, al regreso se extraño bastante de encontrarse solo a Shun haciendo la cola para entrar a la sala.

- ¿y el pony? – pregunto curioso, pensando que tal vez había ido al baño lejos estaba de imaginar el verdadero paradero.

- Alla esta – señalo indiferente Shun – hablando con aquel hombre.

Tal y como le indico ahí estaba el pony cerca de los baños hablando con un hombre que fácilmente le doblaba la edad, aquel sujeto estaba acorralando poco a poco al niño contra una pared intentando tenerlo de una mano, mientras Seiya avergonzado, con la mirada baja, trataba de alejarse de su contacto, esquivando las claras insinuaciones del mayor.

Ikki no supo cómo reaccionar, lo que veía le revolvía el estomago, quería ir y arrancarle la cabeza a ese hijo de puta, ¿Qué carajo estaba pensando ese degenerado? Seiya era solo un crio, bueno reconocía que estaba bastante crecido pero aun así ese tipo no tenia porque ponerle un dedo encima al pony, tenía claro que el pegaso sabia defenderse solo, no en vano era un santo de Athenea, pero entonces ¿Por qué no le partía la cara? ¿O es que a caso le gustaba aquello? El Phoenix palideció ante este pensamiento.

- Toma Shun sostenme esto – le dijo a su hermano mientras le alcanzaba lo que recién había comprado, Shun lo agarro rápidamente, confundido viéndolo salir como alma que llega el diablo hacia donde se encontraba su amigo con aquel tipo.

- Eres muy lindo ¿lo sabías? – le decía el extraño al pegaso y este no sabía dónde meterse.

- Gracias, tu también estas bien – contesto con las mejillas rojas. Si bien se notaba claramente que el desconocido pasaba los treinta y tantos para la vista de Seiya estaba bastante potable.

- y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Seiya y ¿el tuyo?

- Ryoga – dijo el otro con una sonrisa sacando un papel y poniéndoselo al pegaso en el bolsillo de su pantalón, aprovechando el roce con la pierna de este de manera juguetona – aquí tienes mi número por si quieres ubicarme y pasar un buen rato – Termino por susurrarle al oído sin quitar su mano del pantalón.

Eso fue todo para el Phoenix que lo vio mientras caminaba esquivando a la gente y llegando apresuradamente con cara de asesino

- ¡Seiya! – grito cuando llego a una cierta distancia de la "pareja"

De repente el castaño sintió morir al escuchar la voz de Ikki, de los nervios se había olvidado de Ikki, de Shun, hasta de respirar, cuando alzo la vista y lo vio, en ese momento supo que con suerte le quedaban segundos de vida.

- ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? ¿y quién carajo eres tú? - por un momento la ira parecía ¿celos? No, Seiya seguro estaba escuchando y viendo mal, seguro estaba enojado porque lo estaba haciendo esperar para entrar al cine.

- ¡Contestame Pony!

- Eh… nada ikki solo hablaba con este señor, nada mas - Seiya reacciono al fin

- Disculpame – dijo el hombre viendo aquella escena del joven rojo como un tomate y el otro frente a ellos con cara de que en cualquier momento los mataría de la peor manera. – acaso ¿el es tu novio?

Listo, ikki ya no pudo contenerse más, se lanzo hecho una furia hacia el extraño, por suerte Seiya fue más rápido y lo atrapo en el camino evitando un homicidio.

- ¡Ikki tranquilo!

- ¡No, soy el hermano! – Le gritaba Ikki fuera de sí – ¡y mejor que desaparezcas antes de que te descuartice!

Lejos de amedrentarse el desconocido hablo provocando más al pollo.

- ¡ja ja ja! Está bien no te preocupes ya me voy, pero déjame decirte que tienes un hermanito muy lindo

Seiya lo miro con cara de ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Acaso quieres morir?

– Adiós, llámame bombón – y la cara del pegaso se volvió completamente roja, eso si, no sabía si por las palabras del hombre o por la fuerza que hacia tratando de contener al ave.

Cuando aquel extraño no estuvo más a la vista e Ikki se tranquilizo, Seiya lo soltó para increparlo

- ¡¿se puede saber que estás haciendo?

- ¡¿perdón? – Se sorprendió el Phoenix

- sí, ¡¿qué carajo te pasa Ikki? ¡¿Desde cuándo soy tu hermanito?

- ¡¿Cómo desde cuándo? Te recuerdo que tu y yo si somos hermanos y no voy a consentir que un degenerado venga a querer propasarse contigo

- Primero y principal somos medios hermanos, y segundo ¡yo no soy Shun y de mi culo hago lo que quiero!

El Phoenix se quedo hecho una piedra, el pony tenía razón y ni el sabia porque había actuado así, el no era Shun, era Seiya y lo suficientemente grande para hacer lo que quisiese de su vida, aun así no iba a dar el brazo a torcer.

- ¿Qué a caso te gusta? – eso sonó a novio despechado, por un segundo Ikki se arrepintió.

- ¿y eso que carajo te importa?

- Tienes razón, no me importa, por mi puedes hacer de tu culo una bicicleta y prestárselo a quien quieras – se dio la vuelta dando por finalizada la discusión, dejando un pegaso muy confundido viendo como se encaminaba hacia donde Shun los esperaba para entrar al cine.

Luego de eso no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra en todo lo que quedo de tarde, solo Shun hablaba, Ikki le contestaba con algún gesto de cabeza y Seiya, bueno el estaba completamente callado pensando en que fue lo que pudo haber hecho a Ikki actuar de esa manera.

Así con los ánimos tensos vieron que ya era hora de volver, ya estaba por anochecer y la verdad ninguno tenía ganas de seguir en presencia del otro, por lo menos Ikki y Seiya, y volviendo a la mansión cada cual se encerró en su habitación.


	3. Aceptando Sentimientos

**Aceptando sentimientos**

Abrió la canilla de la ducha y dejo el agua correr mientras buscaba su ropa, dándole tiempo a esta para que saliera como a él le gustaba, casi hirviendo. Eso era lo que necesitaba sonrió placentero al entrar bajo esa lluvia que por momentos sentía que lo quemaba, pero le agradaba. Ese día había sido un caos, todavía se preguntaba qué carajo estaba pensando cuando reacciono de aquella manera en el centro comercial, no le interesaba lo que el pony hacia de su vida y como bien dijo, él no era Shun, igualmente muy en el fondo era como si lo fuera ¿o no?

Tchs! – chisto mientras se colocaba el shampoo en su cabeza que para esas alturas era un lio, refregándola con todas sus fuerzas tratando de limpiar su sedoso cabello azul y de ser posible sus ideas también.

¿Qué era lo que lo jodia? No era el hecho de que al pony le gustaran los hombres, puesto que en algún punto siempre lo supo ¿Cómo? Es fácil darse cuenta cuando lo vez rodeado de mujeres que buscan su atención y el las ignora prefiriendo estar entre hombre, a los trece años es entendible a los dieciocho es otro tema, aparte sería muy hipócrita de su parte ya que el mismo hacia años había descubierto y aceptado la misma condición sexual que el pegaso poseía y la disfrutaba, no de una manera abierta pero la disfrutaba, cada tanto, cuando se daba la oportunidad. Siempre se pregunto que hubiera sido de su vida si Esmeralda estuviera viva.

- Esmeralda - Sonrió. Todavía la extrañaba, todavía la amaba, quizás por eso no pudo estar nunca con una mujer porque ninguna de ellas era Esmeralda.

Varios minutos habían pasado desde que llegaron del centro y no había cambiado mucho la situación, se encontraba tirado es su cama boca arriba con los brazos abiertos tratando de descifrar que era lo que había sucedido hoy a la tarde, la idea de Ikki poniéndose así con él, lo incomodo tanto que se sacudió inconscientemente sobre la cama, ¿y si en realidad a Ikki le sucedía algo con él?

- ¡Dios! ¿Que estas pensando? – latigazo mental.

Era ikki por el amor de dios, era su medio hermano Ikki, era su amigo ¡IKKI!, se estaba imaginando cosas y quizás ¿ilusionando? Lo único que faltaba era poner sus ilusiones en Ikki, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que al phoenix le gustaran los hombres hasta donde el sabia no era así, aunque uno nunca sabe sino mírenlo a él. Sacando esas cosas de lado reconocía que había estado mal en decirle todo aquello, ellos si eran hermanos, mas allá de la sangre eran hermanos de armas y los unía algo más profundo que la sangre, la amistad, se sintió terrible, quizás solo quiso ayudarlo, después de todo aquel hombre si estaba bastante pesado, aunque esa atención le agrado de afuera podía verse como cualquier otra cosa. Se canso de pensar tanto y decidió hablar de una buena vez por todas con Ikki, después de todo sentía que le debía una disculpa, así que se levanto de su cama y se dirigió hacia el cuarto del Phoenix.

- ¡La puta madre! – Grito un Phoenix enojado y es que el shampoo que se estaba sacando de la cabeza se había escurrido hacia sus ojos que ahora le ardían.

El sí que estaba cagado y meado por cinco dinosaurios para colmo alguien tocaba la puerta. Salió como pudo medio ciego tratando de que el ardor se le pasara rápido y agarrando una toalla que se amarro a la cintura fue a ver quién era la persona que tenia la genial idea de molestarlo en ese momento.

- ¡Ya va! ¿Quién mierda es? – protestaba mientras abría la puerta, no estaba para buenos recibimientos.

Silencio. La imagen que entraba a la retina de Seiya iba a acompañar sus sueños húmedos durante su vida y su próxima reencarnación, y no era para menos ya que un recién bañado Phoenix con tan solo una toalla blanca cubriendo sus partes más intimas le abría las puertas a lo que el pegaso no supo si era una habitación o el cielo, de repente se quiso volver a sentir ilusionado con su amigo, como no querer sentirse así viéndolo al morocho de ojos azules con el torso al descubierto, su cuerpo esculpido, el pelo mojado y unas traviesas gotas recorriendo su pecho su estomago hasta perderse más al sur. Que envidia les tuvo.

Ikki lo miro de arriba abajo sin escapársele la mirada que su amigo posaba en él y le dedico una sonrisa ladina, después de todo el pony si tenía buen gusto.

- ¿sí? – Lo apuro el Phoenix a hablar porque al paso que iba no iba a decir una palabra - ¿necesitas algo?

La voz de Ikki fue un baldazo de agua fría para el pegaso que lo volvió a la realidad poniéndose más rojo que su musculosa al verse descubierto.

- N-Nada i-importante, si estas ocupado… vuelvo más tarde – por fin algo coherente salió de su boca

- No, pasa, ya había terminado de ducharme – no iba a depreciar la oportunidad de ponerlo nervioso al pony.

Seiya entro rápidamente, quería terminar con aquello lo más rápido posible para salir de allí antes de cometer alguna locura. Vio como ikki se sentó en la cama, invitándolo a él a acompañarlo, cosa que el menor no dudo en hacer, a una cierta distancia claro. Y allí estaban uno casi desnudo el otro completamente vestido, ambos en silencio esperando a que el otro diera el pie para comenzar.

- vine a pedirte disculpas – comenzó seiya luego de un largo suspiro

- ¿disculpas?- ahora si estaba perdido

- Si, por lo de hoy a la tarde – luego de una pequeña pausa prosiguió – no debí decirte todas aquellas cosas, se que tu intención fue buena

- No tienes porque hacerlo - de repente el Phoenix no se sintió demasiado cómodo recordando la situación – tenias razón en todo, yo no soy nadie… - Pero fue interrumpido por el pegaso

- si eres alguien – un nuevo silencio quebrado otra vez por Seiya – eres mi amigo – estaba a punto de decirle que era su hermano pero en ese momento algo muy dentro de su ser quiso que eso no fuera cierto

Ikki no supo que decirle, ni que hacer, estaba tan cerca de aquel por el que nunca dudo en dar su vida, en aquellas guerras que ahora parecían tan lejanas, se perdió mirando aquellos ojos color avellana, su rostro infantil que no denotaban cambios a pesar de los años y sonrío al verse maravillado por esa faz de niño, su niño. Durante varios segundos ambos se miraron fijamente sonriéndose demostrando en ese gesto que estaban cómodos mientras sus rostros se acercaban cada vez más al otro, por un instante, cada ficha, cada cosa, parecía estar cayendo en el lugar exacto, sus respiraciones ahora un poco más agitadas por la ansiedad del inminente contacto, se fundían entre sí, podían sentir sus alientos chocando contra sus labios, estaban tan cerca de poder saborearse…

- ¡Niisan ya está la cena! – la voz de Shun se sintió en la habitación junto con los golpes a la puerta.

De repente cayeron en la cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, Seiya se paró de un salto del lugar de la cama donde estaba sentado e Ikki solo pudo mirarlo desconcertado.

- ¡Ahí voy! – grito sabiendo que su hermanito no dejaría de joderlo hasta que no le contestara.

- Buenooo… - Canturreo el pobre pegaso queriendo morir de la vergüenza que estaba pasando – será mejor que me vaya, ya viste como se pone Tatsumi cuando tardamos en bajar a comer, empieza con que esto no es un restaurant, que acá no se come en cuotas… - si le pagaran por cada boludes que dice nervioso ya seria millonario – ¡Nos vemos abajo! – no termino de decir esto que ya estaba saliendo por la puerta.

Ikki solo vio a un muy desesperado pony salir por la puerta para acto seguido agarrarse la cabeza, no solo había pasado un mal día sino iba a pasar una muy mala noche, no cabía duda que entre el pegaso y el algo pasaba, no sabía qué pero eso ahora no le importaba, todavía quedaba tiempo de sobra para averiguarlo, su problema principal ahora era encontrar a su Otouto y matarlo lentamente, para que aprenda a no ser tan inoportuno.

A pesar de los acontecimientos de ese día la cena transcurrió con mucha calma. Shun no dejaba de preguntarse qué era lo que había sucedido entre Seiya y su niisan , ninguno de los dos le había dicho nada pero supo en cuanto los vio volver de donde fuera que estaban que las cosas no andaban bien, bueno quizás después le preguntaría a Seiya por el momento le alegraba ver que ya estaban bien. Otro era el tema que lo tenía igual o más intrigado, desde que estaban en aquella casa sentía que Hyoga lo evitaba, esa mañana cuando se levanto para desayunar lo encontró solo sentado en la mesa de la cocina, al saludarlo a penas recibió respuesta y cuando se propuso sentarse a desayunar con él, inmediatamente se retiro alegando que debía mandar urgente una carta a Siberia, no es que dudase de su amigo pero hacia menos de un día que habían llegado. Esa actitud lo entristeció por demás.

Terminada la cena cada habitante fue retirándose para descansar, esa era la oportunidad perfecta para entablar una charla con Hyoga, mientras los demás fueron a sus habitaciones Shun no dudo en visitar la del cisne.

- ¿Quién es? – pregunto con real curiosidad el cisne, hacia solo unos minutos que había abandonado la sala.

- Soy yo, Shun – contesto Andrómeda del otro lado.

Tardo unos segundos en abrir la puerta deliberando que hacer hasta que decidió atenderlo.

- ¿Si shun? ¿Necesitas algo? – Shun noto su tono frio y distante

- sí, ¿podría hablar contigo Hyoga?

- ¿sobre qué?

- sabes ¿la noche está muy linda quieres acompañarme afuera a ver las estrellas?

- Shun, realmente estoy muy cansado – no iba a dar el brazo a torcer

- Por favor, así estamos más tranquilos – le sonrió con todo ese amor y amabilidad que solo él podía brindar.

Como evitar acceder a sus peticiones, no pudo negarse, nunca pudo negarse a nada que esa sonrisa le ofreciera.

- Bueno vamos – le devolvió la sonrisa y juntos caminaron por los pasillos del primer piso.

Tres, cinco, diez minutos, ya no llevaba la cuanta del tiempo que estaban allí sentados. Habían salido al jardín por la puerta de la cocina y luego de caminar un trecho bastante largo Shun decidió parar bajo uno de los arboles de cerezos que circundaban el jardín. Allí se sentaron y nada dijeron, la verdad a Hyoga no le estaba causando ninguna gracia. Si, la noche estaba muy hermosa, había luna llena y las estrellas parecían brillar aun mas, motivadas por esta, pero el silencio de Shun lo hastiaba, sabía perfectamente porque él quería hablarle, no era estúpido, desde que había llegado a la mansión trato con todas las fibras de su cuerpo mantenerlo lejos y eso tarde o temprano iba a hacer que Shun lo encare, pero no imagino que iba a ser más temprano que tarde, sintió que no estaba preparado aun.

- Hermosa noche ¿no crees? – hablo shun, ese comentario molesto al cisne.

- ¡Ya Shun! No creo que me hayas traído hasta aquí para hablar de la noche ¿o me equivoco?

- No, no te equivocas – no pudo evitar bajar su cabeza no entendía porque su amigo lo trataba de esa manera – desde que hemos llegado tengo la sensación de que tienes algún problema conmigo – trago saliva – si te hice algo que te hizo enojar dímelo por favor, creo que tengo derecho a saber - levanto su cabeza ahora para ver el rostro de Hyoga

¿Derecho? ¿Creía tener derecho sobre él? Como explicar, como decirle que dejaría que tuviera derecho sobre su vida y su muerte si tan solo lo mirara como algo más que como un amigo, como decirle que le dolía mas a él la indiferencia que creía tener que profesarle para no caer rendido ante su belleza, como confesarle con palabras el amor que en secreto llevo en su pecho durante tantos años y que ya no toleraba, como contarle que él era la razón de haber vuelto porque aunque su vida este en Siberia su corazón estaba al lado suyo. No, aun no podía, aun no era su momento, aun no estaba preparado.

- Perdón Shun, no fue mi intención hacerte preocupar, no me pasa nada contigo solo estuve cansado, es un largo viaje de Siberia hasta aquí.

- ¿En serio?

- si, en serio – le sonrió dulcemente

- Que bueno, realmente me preocupe, te quiero y me hubiera puesto muy triste si estuvieras enojado conmigo

- Nunca podría enojarme contigo – Shun le sonrió sin sospechar el secreto que escondían esas simples palabras, así se quedaron, en silencio por un rato, contemplando las estrellas.

Afuera el ambiente llegaba a muy altas temperaturas pero por suerte el aire acondicionado con el que contaba la mansión ayudaba a pasar las olas de calor de los medio días de Junio. Todo era tranquilidad y Saori estaba más que agradecida por esos momentos de paz, es que desde que llegaron sus caballeros, el silencio y la quietud se vieron interrumpidos, y no es que se queje, le agradaba escuchar a la vieja mansión con vida nuevamente, aunque la mayoría de los ruidos sean gritos de un Ikki colérico con algún Seiya o Hyoga travieso, eso la divertía. Pero también era bueno un poco de silencio para poder terminar el trabajo más rápido y eficientemente. En eso estaba Saori hasta que su mente volvió a dispersarse, llevaba toda la mañana así, haciendo un intento vano de trabajo, con su lapicera en mano, repicándola una y otra vez contra los papeles que le tocaba revisar aquel día, sin éxito. Su mente la llevaba a aquel momento una semana atrás.

FLASH BACK

Camino, después de saludar a Seiya y avisarle que el desayuno estaba servido, hacia su oficina adentrándose en esta, al ver la pila de archivos sobre su escritorio resoplo con fastidio, lo único que extrañaba de ser diosa era el inexistente papeleo. Hacia años que no pisaba el santuario, ella sabía que lo había dejado en buenas manos y que todo estaba en orden ya que cada tanto le daban informes que ella misma mandaba a retirar por seiya dándole la oportunidad a el de pasar a visitar a su hermana Seika. A pesar de no estar presente en el santuario tenía la misión de proteger la tierra con su vida si fuese necesario, y eso harían ella y sus caballeros sin dudar si el mal volviera a cernirse nuevamente, ese era su destino y como antaño estaba dispuesta a cumplirlo. Igualmente varios años de paz la habían hecho relajarse pero nunca bajar la guardia.

Al acercarse al escritorio para empezar con su jornada no pudo evitar notar que la puerta lateral de su oficina que daba a su biblioteca privaba estaba entreabierta, curiosa por saber quien se encontraba, se acerco sigilosamente para no exaltar al "intruso", grata fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con el caballero del Dragón parado de espaldas a ella ojeando un libro.

- Es la primera edición de "la divina comedia" de Dante Alighieri, solo quedan muy pocas en el mundo – le comento para que el Dragón se percatara de su presencia.

- Saori – se sorprendió mucho al verla – perdona, estaba distraído y no te escuche llegar – volvió su mirada nuevamente al libro entre sus manos – es un libro muy hermoso conserva hasta el título original que le puso Dante "la comedia" – sonrió mientras lo dejaba en su lugar – tienes una colección hermosa y amplia.

- sí, a mi abuelo le encantaba leer, esta colección es una de las cosas sentimentales más valiosas que me dejo – comento mientras se acercaba a él.

Shiryu permaneció en silencio unos minutos acariciando los lomos de aquellos libros.

- sabes una de las cosas que me trajo nuevamente a Japón fue tu abuelo – se confesó ante ella.

- El fue un gran hombre.

- No lo dudo – le aclaro Shiryu – Es solo que… - le costaba continuar

- ¿sí? – le animo para que terminara

- Es solo que, pase tanto tiempo de pequeño preguntándome sobre mi padre, que me di cuenta que al enterarme, no me moleste en saber quién era en realidad -

- Shiryu… - una pena enorme embargo a Saori

- Para empezar es bueno saber que compartíamos un afición – le sonrió el dragón.

- Puedes quedarte cuanto gustes, esta es tu casa lo sabes.

- Gracias, seguro estaré aquí seguido

- Shiryu ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Necesitaba saberlo – dijiste que una de las cosas que te había traído nuevamente a Japón fue mi abuelo…

- si… - contesto un Dragón curioso

- y la otra razón ¿Cuál fue? – le pregunto aun si pecaba de indiscreta.

Shiryu solo sonrió mientras sacaba otro libro de la gran estantería.

- Lo único que puede hacer a un hombre viajar desde tan lejos… - la miro a los ojos aun con el libro en la mano – la gente que ama.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- Señorita, Señorita – Tatsumi la llamaba desde la puerta

- ¿si, Tatsumi? – salió rápidamente de sus recuerdos

- La comida esta lista, solo falta usted en la mesa

- Ah! Si, gracias Tatsumi, ya voy – contesto dejando a un lado la lapicera que durante todo ese tiempo no dejo de golpear contra su escritorio.


	4. verano en llamas

Capitulo con alto contenido erótico, lenguaje para adultos y escenas de sexo explicitas, no apto para menores de 18 años :) Aviso desde ya, por las dudas de que pueda llegar a herir susceptibilidades. Y de paso:

_Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masami Kurumada_

**Verano en llamas**

Una tarde muy calurosa, casi ninguna nube en el cielo, y un sol que parecía abrasar la tierra. Obviamente nada de aquello importunaba a Hyoga y a Shun que se encontraban en la piscina de la mansión jugando unas carreras de nado, mientras Seiya, muy cómodo, se mantenía acostado en una silla reclinable al borde de la misma, bajo una sombrilla con un gran vaso de limonada helada apoyado en la mesita junto a él, tan estratégicamente colocada que solo necesitaba estirar mínimamente su brazo derecho para alcanzarla.

Necesitaba pensar tranquilo, y que mejor forma de hacerlo que esa ¿Qué pudo haber pasado por su mente aquel día? Ese día, hacia una semana atrás, que por milésimas de segundo deseo con todo su ser besar al Phoenix. En realidad sabia cual había sido el detonante hacia semejante barbaridad, es que Ikki está más bueno que comer con la mano, y es gracioso porque de todos sus amigos él era el único con el que no había fantaseado aunque sea fugazmente tener un encuentro cercano y no porque no supiera de su físico bien trabajado, que era evidente para cualquiera, sino porque tal vez el renuente carácter del ave lo cohibía. ¡Lo cohibía! ¡Sí! ¡En pasado! Porque desde aquella noche en su cuarto no podía negar que le encontró su encanto, mas allá de sus pectorales y abdomen de piedra, se descubrió en ese último tiempo a sí mismo, atento a cada uno de sus movimientos, y especialmente embobado con su miraba, aquella que por momentos parecía penetrar hasta lo más profundo de su ser cuando se posaba en el, que tenía que admitir, era más seguido de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado.

Se notaba que había algo en el ambiente cada vez que estaban juntos en una habitación y que si no hubiera sido por la interrupción de Shun aquella noche no solo hubiera pasado ese algo, seguro, hubiera pasado todo. Pero como suele suceder en esos casos, luego de ese momentáneo encuentro no volvieron a encontrarse solos, siempre había alguien que, sin saberlo y sin quererlo molestaba. Rio ante ese pensamiento, ¿Realmente quería que algo sucediera entre ellos dos? ¿Qué tan lejos estaba dispuesto a llegar? Y ¿si se enamoraba? ¿Cuáles eran los riesgos de involucrarse con una persona como Ikki? La cual está acostumbrada a vivir el día a día tratando de no aferrarse a las cosas, errando por el mundo. Todos sus cálculos apuntaban hacia un mismo resultado, y no era nada alentador para él.

Por distraído, preguntándose eso y muchas cosas más, no se dio cuanta quien tomaba lugar en la reposera de al lado, ni más ni menos que aquella persona que en ese momento y hacia ya un tiempo venía ocupando su pensamiento.

Ikki lo vio desde la mansión y decidió que era momento de ver que era realmente lo que le sucedía al pony con él, durante esa semana estuvo atento a sus reacciones y se dio cuenta que el pegaso hacia lo mismo, claro no tan discretamente como él, era más que evidente las miradas que le dedicaba y los sonrojos al verse descubierto. Por eso después de ese juego de miradas, risas y sonrojos aquella tarde se levanto luego de la siesta, que no fue para nada exitosa, dispuesto a buscarlo para entablar una charla que abriera o cerrara de una buena vez por todas esa tensión sexual entre ellos, sexual porque para ser francos Ikki tenía ganas de enseñarle al niño muchas cosas que precisamente se aprenden con la práctica y ahí lo encontró, acostado bajo una sombrilla con los ojos cerrados, una sonrisa surgió en su rostro al verlo solo con un short de baño, inconscientemente se relamió los labios y decidió acercársele.

Se sentó en la reposera que se encontraba justo a un lado y se dio cuenta que el pony no se había percatado de su presencia, durante unos instantes lo miro pensando que dormía, y en ese breve momento se enterneció sobremanera con el rostro de tranquilidad que poseía y para no sobresaltarlo quiso despertarlo lo más dulcemente posible. Poso su mano izquierda sobre el muslo derecho del menor y casi en un susurro le hablo.

- Pony… - al no verse escuchado volvió a hablarle ahora en un tono un poco más alto – Pony, despierta…

Sintió una mano ruda posarse en su pierna derecha, cuando estuvo por abrir los ojos escucho su voz, no quiso abrirlos inmediatamente, le gustaba el contacto de su mano con su tibio muslo, sintió como esta comenzaba a moverse suavemente en una caricia y se excito, su miembro comenzó a endurecerse pidiendo más desde el short - Un poco más arriba – rogo en pensamientos, pero se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, estaba en el patio y ikki lo creía dormido, era mejor actuar un poco. Lentamente abrió los ojos y lo vio sonriéndole mientras retiraba la mano del contacto con su piel, pensó que eso iba a ser suficiente para que su miembro se calmara pero ante la imagen del Phoenix delante eso no sucedió.

- Hola pony… - ya su voz era la de siempre – al fin te despiertas.

- Hola ¿sucede algo? – se incorporo en su reposera tratando de esconder su erección.

- Si – su tono no dejo ninguna duda - quiero que hablemos de lo que paso en mi cuarto el otro dia.

Seiya se quedo helado por lo directo de su compañero, pero luego no se sorprendió, era de esperarse viniendo de él, siempre conciso, siempre al grano, cuando había algo que resolver ya sea entre cualquiera de sus hermanos el Phoenix era el que siempre se ocupaba de poner las cosas en claro, una especie de mediador sin filtro. Sonrió, otra cosa que le ¿gustaba? Sí, que le gustaba de él. Con respecto a el ofrecimiento, no tan ofrecimiento sino mas bien orden ya que era algo que por el tono sabía que iba a suceder si o si, tenía dos opciones, o se hacia el desentendido alegando demencia, o le decía que si, que debían hablar. Opto por la segunda ya que la primera no era una opción para el Phoenix, que no le creería una sola palabra y seguirían insistiendo, además el era un caballero, uno de los más poderosos, había combatido en muchas guerras, había visto la muerte a la cara y la había burlado muchas veces, el no le temía a nada, y menos a una charla con el Phoenix.

- Bueno – lo miro a los ojos ahora serio – dime, soy todo oídos.

Ikki abrió la boca para comenzar, sintiendo de la nada un chorro de agua caer dentro de esta, ahogándose al intentar hablar.

- jajajajajaja – Hyoga, que sostenía una pequeña pistola de agua se moría de la risa dentro de la piscina junto con Shun.

-¡Nii-san! ¿Estás bien? – Shun agarraba su estomago, que le dolía de tanta risa, tratando de calmarse ya que su hermano no paraba de toser.

Ikki estaba rojo, no sabía si de la vergüenza, la furia que sentía hacia el pato, o la fuerza que hacia tosiendo para desahogarse, cuando pudo tranquilizarse fue a buscarlo dentro de la piscina al - maldito pato del demonio- como el solía llamarlo, para darle una lección.

Seiya rio con ganas viendo como ikki intentaba estrangular a Hyoga mientras este, con el arma en mano todavía, le tiraba agua a la cara volviéndolo a ahogar. Así estuvieron varios minutos hasta que Ikki, cansado de tanta estupidez, salió de la piscina para irse ofuscado, no sin antes acercarse lo más que pudo al pegaso, que todavía estaba en su dichosa reposera, para quedar frente a frente.

- Nosotros tenemos un asunto pendiente – lo miro a los ojos – no lo olvides - y con paso lento se retiro del patio.

Seiya, al verlo alejarse, pensó que toda aquella situación era como una pequeña bola de nieve en la cima de una montaña, no es ningún problema para nadie, sin embargo si alguien la pone en marcha solo con un pequeño empujón podría transformarse en un gran daño, así se sintió en esos momentos, ahora debía decidir qué era lo mejor, no sabía que le diría Ikki pero de lo que si estaba seguro, es que estando a solas con el no podría controlar más sus impulsos. Lo que Seiya no se daba cuenta era que aquella pequeña bola de nieve ya se había puesto en marcha ese día, en ese cuarto, donde el Phoenix estuvo a punto de robarle su primer beso.

Algunas nubes con paso lento opacaban debes en cuando la luz de la luna, la terraza de la mansión, era el lugar ideal de Seiya, desde ahí podía admirar apaciblemente las estrellas en la oscuridad. Después de cenar quiso estar solo y pensar, antes de que Ikki lo volviera a encarar, sabía que de esa noche no pasaba. Así que tomo una manta de su cuarto y rápidamente subió a la terraza por el ático, ya que si cruzaba la mansión hacia la puerta trasera de la cocina podía correr con la mala suerte de cruzarse con el Phoenix en el camino, igualmente la soledad le duro poco, casi media hora más tarde vio al Phoenix venir por la misma puerta que había usado, para acostarse en la manta junto a él.

- ¿Cómo me encontraste? – pregunto curioso.

- Puedo reconocer tu cosmos desde la otra punta del mundo, ¿o a caso lo olvidas? – sonrió de lado mientras ponía sus manos tras de su nunca y cerraba los ojos – Sigues siendo un novato, si estabas huyendo de mi, debiste esconder mejor tu cosmos- le dijo en un tono tranquilo sin borrar la risa de su rostro para terminar de provocarlo- ¿Qué? ¿Me tienes miedo?

- ¿Quién dice que yo me escondía? Yo no le temo a nada y menos a ti – Seiya frunció el seño y lo miro de reojo desde su lugar.

- ¿Ah sí? Pues Deberías… - siguió también en la misma posición.

Silencio. Por varios minutos fue lo que reino en el ambiente hasta que Ikki se alzo posicionándose encima de seiya decidiendo que la mejor forma de terminar con tanto misterio era probándolo al pony en todo sentido, lo miro fijamente unos segundos, la luz de la luna chocaba contra sus rostros y Seiya lo miraba esperando a que se decidirá de una buena vez por todas.

- Si vas a besarme hazlo ya – desafío el pegaso que no entendía de donde había sacado el valor para tales palabras.

¿Quien se creía que era este mocoso maleducado para hablarle de esa manera? Sin embargo el tono utilizado por el pony logro excitarlo.

- Hare lo que yo quiera, cuando yo quiera ¿está claro? – lo miro con los ojos fieros sin dar derecho a réplica, mientras lo tomaba del rostro sin ejercer demasiada presión.

Era increíble lo hermoso que se veía bajo el manto de la noche, sus ojos parecían brillar más de lo normal, con la yema de sus dedos rozo sus labios entreabiertos bajándolos lentamente por el cuello, poso su boca en este, saboreando la exquisita suavidad de su piel morena por primera vez, lentamente acoplo a aquella labor a su lengua. Seiya no podía creer lo que sucedía, sin darse cuenta se encontraba gimiendo con cada contacto hasta que fue acallado por el mismo phoenix. Rápidamente fueron tomando confianza hasta que dejaron que sus lenguas lucharan dentro de sus bocas, con un beso cada vez más apasionado, más furioso, Ikki mordía los labios de Seiya sin causarle dolor, Seiya se dejaba hacer sintiendo que podía quedarse así toda una vida. Finalmente se separaron, no porque quisieran sino para buscar un poco de aire.

Aquel era el momento que Ikki esperaba, el ya había hecho la primera movida era el turno de Seiya de aceptar o no el desafio ¿Qué será mañana? Eso ya poco le importaba, él no era un hombre que pensara en el futuro solo quería satisfacer la necesidad de tocar y ser tocado, de hacerlo suyo. Seiya no movió un musculo, solamente lo miraba mientras su respiración se restablecía, él todavía estaba encima suyo esperando. Ikki temió por un momento cuando Seiya suavemente lo hizo a un lado y se reincorporo, hasta que pudo ver sus verdaderas intenciones, entonces sonrió. Ahora era Seiya quien lo tenía a su merced, lentamente le retiro la remera negra que Ikki llevaba para comenzar a besarle los pezones jugueteando con la lengua y mordiéndolos, causándole un profundo placer y dolor, graves gemidos salieron de su boca, lentamente fue bajando por el estomago hasta llegar al cierre del pantalón. Súbitamente Ikki tomo las manos de Seiya, que se disponían a deshacerse de lo que lo estorbaba para continuar saboreando a su reciente amante, haciendo uso de la poca cordura que todavía le quedaba.

- ¿Estás seguro?

Seiya lo miro sorprendido, y luego sonrió en toda respuesta mientras se deshacía de su agarre dejándole en claro en este acto que eso era lo que quería, lo que necesitaba. Siguiendo con su labor despojo al Phoenix de su pantalón junto con su ropa interior. Todavía dudando un poco sintió la lengua del menor tímidamente sobre su glande para perder toda duda al instante, pudo ver, gracias a la tenue luz de la luna, como seiya sostenía su enhiesto pene y le procuraba suaves caricias con sus manos mientras pasaba la punta de este por sus labios, haciendo salir de su garganta un leve gruñido como queja ante la imperiosa necesidad de sentir la cavidad húmeda y caliente, Seiya no se hizo rogar mas y metió el miembro del Phoenix entero en su boca para luego sacarlo repitiendo esto una y otra vez perdiéndose en su viril aroma y su llamativo sabor, Ikki sintió un escalofrió, gimió ante el placer y la imagen de Seiya subiendo y bajando saboreando su pene mientras el guiaba el ritmo con sus manos. Si bien era un poco torpe, producto seguro de la inexperiencia lo hacía condenadamente bien, el ritmo se acrecentaba cada vez mas y mas, los gemidos de Ikki eran cada vez más sonoros sin importarle si alguien pudiera oírlo y para Seiya eso era música para sus oídos, no podía creer que le estaba practicando sexo oral al Phoenix y logrando que este gimiera de profundo placer hubiera seguido hasta sentir el semen esparcirse en su boca pero este lo detuvo.

- Espera… - logro decir entre jadeos – me vas a hacer acabar

- Eso es lo que quiero – le dijo el muchacho de cabellos castaños mientras seguía impartiéndole caricias al miembro con sus dedos el Phoenix lo miro con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

- ¿Acaso no te dije que acá se hace lo que yo quiero? – mientras decía esto atrajo al pegaso hacia arriba para lograr posicionarlo bajo suyo nuevamente empleando un poco de fuerza.

Con un movimiento rápido de manos despojo al pony de su ropa, dejándolo en las misma condiciones que él estaba, y al ver el miembro de este también erecto no dudo en devolverle el favor, así comenzó a lamer, besar y a chupar hábilmente haciendo que el moreno subiera y bajara sus caderas al ritmo de los gemidos y espasmos que sentía mientras acariciaba su suave cabellera azul. Dejo aquello, antes de que el castaño se viniera en su boca, y subió nuevamente ahora para posicionarlo boca abajo, ante esto Seiya palideció, sabía lo que venía después de aquello y un miedo comenzó a invadirlo, igualmente se dejo hacer. Ikki apoyo todo su cuerpo contra el del menor dejando su pene entre las nalgas de este, frotándolo mientras besaba y lamia su cuello, inconscientemente seiya comenzó a elevar sus caderas, aquel roce era muy agradable y tentador pero su miedo no lo abandonaba.

- Ikki…- logro que su boca articulara su nombre mientras la sensación se acrecentaba y este se posicionaba a la entrada de su niño.

- ¿sí? – contesto casi automáticamente sin dejar de hacer, necesitaba urgente estar dentro de él.

- Ten cuidado por favor, es mi primera vez – estas palabras hicieron que el Phoenix parase en seco, y Seiya se odio por decirlo, ¿que le pasaría por la mente al Phoenix en esos segundos? ¿Creería que solo era un niño estúpido y lo dejaría ahí tirado? Contra todo pronóstico Ikki se acerco a su oído y le susurro mientras lamia su cuello y oreja.

- Mejor, te lo hare tan bien, que nunca olvidaras esta noche, ni a mi – verdaderamente lo calentaba mucho mas saber eso, ese culo iba a ser suyo, nadie iba a poder arrebatárselo porque él iba a ser el primero, el era el primero en todo y le encantaba – Relájate, y vas a ver cómo te va a gustar.

Terminando de decir esto bajo por su espalda, saboreando su piel y dejando alguna que otra marca en el camino, hasta llegar a sus glúteos redondos y duros, abrió las nalgas del menor con sus manos y comenzó a lamer con delicadeza aquella zona tan erógena, Seiya sintió enloquecer, le fascinaba sentir la lengua del mayor allí que poco a poco lo penetraba, luego de unos momentos la lengua dio paso a un dedo, primero un ardor luego un placer tremendo, fue el propio Seiya quien pidió más, así fueron entrando dos y hasta tres siendo lubricados anteriormente con saliva, el pequeño se encontraba totalmente dilatado y Ikki se relamía escuchando como aquel niño le pedía que lo penetrara de una buena vez, para sentirlo. Y así, sacando sus dedos volvió a posicionarse para poner su glande en la entrada del pegaso. Primero una leve presión, y Seiya apretó los labios para no gritar del dolor mientras Ikki lo calmaba con susurros, luego de que la cabeza entro, termino de meter el tronco lo más lentamente que pudo tratando de aminorarle el dolor y una vez completamente dentro comenzó el vaivén. Al principio Seiya no lo disfruto era más el dolor que sentía que otra cosa, pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando hasta sentir el placer recorriéndole en cuerpo entero, quiso sentirlo mas y mas adentro, subió sus caderas sin pensarlo y pronto de encontró con las rodillas y las manos en el suelo, completamente en cuatro, recibiendo las embestidas de un Phoenix desesperado aferrado a su cadera que gemía también por la estrechez que aprisionaba su miembro provocándole un placer inimaginable.

- ¡Ah! ¡Sí!… me volves loco… me encantas – le dijo un Phoenix fuera ya se sus cabales

- ¡Sí! dame más, más fuerte, acábame adentro… – logro decirle Seiya entre jadeos, no pudo quedarse atrás luego de semejante confesión. Inmediatamente Ikki tomo el miembro de Seiya y comenzó a masturbarlo ferozmente sin detener las embestidas cada vez más potentes hasta que finalmente y en un grito conjunto, exploto dentro de su pegaso derramando su caliente semen mientras que el más joven acababa en sus manos, desplomándose ambos, bañados en sudor y exhaustos, uno encima del otro.


	5. La dificultad de los cambios

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masami Kurumada

_**La dificultad de los cambios.**_

Recorrió la mansión para revisar que todo estaba en orden, todavía no se sentía para nada cansada, y parecía que todos los inquilinos ya se habían retirado a sus habitaciones, así pensaba ella, sin saber que un dragón se encontraba todavía despierto. Camino por la planta baja hasta que casualmente encontró la habitación donde shiryu estaba, obviamente no era ni más ni menos que la biblioteca. Al ver luz bajo la puerta se aventuro a tocar, la amable voz del dragón resonó tras ella invitándola a pasar y sin esperar más se adentro. Ahí estaba como casi siempre lo encontraba dentro de ella, sentado en uno de los largos sillones con un libro en la mano y una taza de té humeante sobre la mesa ratona frente a él.

- Saori, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? – le pregunto a su diosa mientras dejaba el libro que estaba leyendo sobre la mesa y le dedicaba la más dulces de las sonrisas, Saori se ruborizo.

- Nada, nada, perdón por molestarte… - se aclaro la voz – solo pase por acá y vi la luz…

- No puedes dormir ¿verdad? – el siempre supo leerla como uno de aquellos libros que tanto le gustaban

- Si, así es…- bajo la mirada - no quise interrumpirte, ya me retiro - volteo hacia la puerta.

- No, no, por favor quédate – se puso de pie apresurado, Saori se detuvo - me malinterpretaste, tu nunca serás una molestia – no supo porque pero aquellas palabras la hicieron sonreír – quédate a hacerme compañía, veras como te da sueño enseguida – termino acotando para luego reír.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – le pregunto tomando asiento con él en el sillón.

- No sé…– agrego luego tranquilo – quizás soy consciente que no soy la persona más divertida del mundo, no soy tan ocurrente como seiya – y al terminar de decir aquello mira de reojo la reacción de su diosa.

La cara de Saori fue de total sorpresa, no tenía idea de cómo su santo se veía a sí mismo, hasta ese momento, quiso mirarlo a los ojos pero Shiryu seguía evitando tal contacto.

- Creo que te equivocas y mucho – el tono se Saori fue tajante, pero a la vez no perdía esa dulzura que tanto la caracterizaba – para mi tu compañía es mucho más agradable y nunca me aburriría a tu lado – ahora sí, Shiryu poso su vista sobre los azules ojos de su diosa, perdiéndose en sus palabras, ¿Acaso aquello había sido una especie de confesión?

Saori sintió morir de vergüenza al caer en la cuenta de tremendas palabras que había pronunciado, posiblemente su subconsciente la había engañado por un segundo, así que agrego para evitar malentendidos, que más que eso eran buenos entendidos.

- tú eres muy afable… no me malinterpretes todos lo son… y Seiya puede ser el más ocurrente pero no deja de ser el eterno niño que todos queremos, y está bien porque es su esencia, pero yo me siento más a gusto en compañía de gente con la cual tenga intereses en comun… como los libros – y una sonrisa tímida se hizo presente, la cual Shiryu devolvió en un mismo gesto.

¡Ideas suyas! ¡Todo eran ideas suyas! se mentalizo, cuando el silencio de hizo presente, ¿confesión? Si, quizás, una confesión de que su medio hermano seguía siendo el mismo de siempre y que Saori a diferencia de él había crecido, bueno eso es lógico, las mujeres maduran mas rápido que los hombres, y el pegaso madura más lento que todos. Igualmente aquellas palabras le trajeron tranquilidad, una que buscaba desde que había llegado. Necesitaba saber que tan estrecha era la relación de Seiya con su diosa, puesto que en todos esos años tanto ella como él, habían convivido juntos día tras día, y era de todos sabido la adoración que el pegaso poseía por esta, a veces rallando el extremo de lo dudoso. Aquellas palabras de Saori le traían remanso a su alma, al menos no había llegado tarde. Lejos estaba de saber que realmente no tenia de que preocuparse, por lo menos con respecto a Seiya.

Luego de romper el largo silencio con preguntas como ¿Qué es lo que estabas leyendo? o ¿Por qué capitulo estas? Y comenzar un ameno debate sobre el contenido de dicho libro, entre charla, risas y tazas de té, el tiempo se fue volando hasta que cansados y siendo ya muy tarde en la madrugada, se retiraron cada cual a dormir.

Habían pasado dos semanas, dos semanas de noches furtivas en la habitación del Phoenix, dos semanas de aquel primer encuentro, al principio fue difícil caer en la cuenta de que era el Phoenix el que lograba arrancarle aquellos gemidos interminables, que con solo rozarlo podía lograr en su cuerpo el más hondo placer, nunca lo hubiera imaginado, bien putito había resultado ser el pollo, para su suerte, y como le encantaba que lo fuera. Relativamente nada había cambiado en ellos o en su relación, seguían ignorándose la mayoría del tiempo, alguna que otra miraba lasciva y algún que otro beso robado cuando nadie estaba cerca. Pero era por la noche cuando eso cambiaba, era en ese momentos que cualquiera mascara de frialdad caía junto con su ropa alrededor de la cama que tan pacientemente los esperaba cuando caía la penumbra y la mansión dormía, allí en ese lugar, en esos instantes maravillosos, cualquier atisbo de cordura o recato desaparecía, para dar paso a la más pura pasión, llenando el aire de lujuria, jadeos, gemidos y palabras soases que harían avergonzar al más desvergonzado, allí en la penumbra eran solo y únicamente ellos.

¿Que mas daba que fuera el Phoenix? Es más, agradecía a los dioses que fuera él, por fin había podido quitarse la calentura y el morbo, para que negarlo, de tener entre sus piernas a uno de sus medios hermanos y no cualquiera sino al ave inmortal, no podía evitar sentirse poderoso, quien iba a imaginar que las cosas se darían de aquella manera.

Todo siguió su curso, en la mansión se respiraba un ambiente muy calmo y distendido, nadie tenía la mas mínima idea del secreto que unía al pegaso y al Phoenix, por su parte Hyoga dejo de poner esa distancia entre él y Shun, sabía perfectamente que había vuelto por él, para terminar de una buena vez por todas con su sufrimiento que durante años le embargo el alma y el corazón, pero era jodidamente difícil, lo amaba demasiado ¿Cómo confesar tamaño sentir? Más aun ¿cómo confesárselo a shun? a su mejor amigo, a un hombre. La idea de una negativa lo aterraba, peor aun ¿y si se ofendía? ¿Y si perdía su amistad para siempre? Una cosa era que lo rechace y otra muy distinta perderlo del todo, eso era inconcebible, pero bueno ya tendría tiempo de preparar el escenario y las palabras correctas, por el momento solo quedaba disfrutar de su compañía y la de sus demás hermanos.

Por su parte Shun estaba más que contento, Hyoga había cambiado drásticamente su primera actitud, desde aquella charla en el jardín la otra noche, y eso lo ponía muy feliz, ahora volvían a ser los de antes, siempre juntos a todos lados, entre risas, bromas, (de las cuales Ikki se rifaba todos los números) y a veces hasta Seiya participaba, y salidas. Todo estaba bien, todo se sentía muy bien, tenía a su nii-san, a sus amigos, la vida no podía ser mejor en esos momentos.

Shiryu pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo en lo que se había convertido en su santuario personal, la gran biblioteca del viejo kido, acompañado casi siempre por Saori, que lo hacía amablemente para darle un poco de charla al solitario dragón y ¿por qué no decirlo?, para menguar también su soledad, es que ser la reencarnación de Athenea la hacía alejarse de todos, ya que para sus más allegados, que eran aquellos caballeros, más que Saori kido era la inalcanzable y venerable diosa de la guerra justa y la sabiduría, a veces se encontraba maldiciendo para sus adentros su suerte, no porque le molestara tener que dar su vida si alguna otra guerra santa se desatase poniendo en peligro a la humanidad, no eso podría hacerlo sin arrepentimientos, sino porque todo aquello la alejaba del contacto humano que tanto ansiaba y especialmente del contacto de cierto santo.

¿E Ikki? Bueno, era claro que la estaba pasando condenadamente bien, las cosas con el pony se ponían cada vez mejores, tenía un ¿cómo decirle? ¿Juguete sexual? Sí, eso era, el más jugoso y excitante juguete sexual que alguna vez tuvo y lo estaba moldeando a su imagen y semejanza. Se encontraba fascinado con lo "gauchito" que había resultado ser el pequeño y tenía que admitirlo cuando estaba con él lo embargaba una sensación que no sabía muy bien cómo definirla pero era de lo más agradable. No quiso en aquel momento pensar mucho, habría tiempo para preocuparse por estupideces, ahora lo mejor era disfrutar del panorama que la vida le pintaba, uno muy bueno. Igualmente muy en el fondo presentía que algo pasaría y las cosas terminarían, lo bueno dura poco dicen y, el Phoenix se daría cuenta pronto cuánta razón tenía esa frase.

Era la mañana del primer sábado de julio, se había despertado extrañamente temprano para ser el, mas siendo verano y vacaciones, como tantas otras noches se había quedado hasta altas horas de la madrugada en la habitación del Phoenix teniendo una muy buena sesión de sexo, pero, como muchas otras noches también, había regresado a su cuarto en las mismas condiciones como había salido de el, solo y a escondidas, al principio al Phoenix no parecía molestarle su presencia después de dicho acto, pero a medida que pasaron los días le había dejado más que claro que prefería dormir solo, porque según él, necesitaba descansar bien y además era un riesgo si alguien lo cazaba infraganti saliendo de su habitación en la mañana. Por eso muy amablemente le dijo un día que sería mejor solo dejarlo en sexo, obviamente que no en esas palabras pero casi, actitud que molesto por demás al pegaso pero desgraciadamente no podía decirle nada, al parecer esa era la relación que tenían y así se iba a quedar, mejor era sacarle todo el provecho necesario el tiempo que durase ya que tenía muy en claro que lo más probable era que cuando terminara el verano el Phoenix se iría por donde vino y no volvería por mucho, mucho tiempo, si es que lo hacía claro.

Por otro lado el ave obviamente no había dado los motivos verdaderos de tal decisión y le pesaba haberla tomado, la verdad era que le gustaba por demás la compañía de SU pony (en su interior ya era de su propiedad aunque nunca se lo dijera) pero era esa sensación de bienestar junto a él lo que, poco a poco, comenzó a preocuparle. No podía darse el lujo de darle a entender al pegaso algo que no podía ser. El no era la clase de persona que pueda llegar a tener una relación "normal", el era un errante, era libre como el viento y como lo era también su constelación guardiana, así que por el bien de él y sobretodo del pony, ya que se odiaría si llegara a lastimarlo de algún modo, decidió poner un poco el freno, así le comento una noche como quien no quiere la cosa, que necesitaba dormir solo para descansar y por seguridad de su secreto, restándole importancia al tema, poniendo en claro que podían verse igual pero tendría que escabullirse luego del encuentro, convirtiéndolo en eso, un fugaz encuentro por las noches, nada más grande ni relativamente comparado a una relación amorosa. La cara de decepción que por unos segundos vio en su pony lo acobardo en su decisión a tal punto que estuvo por decirle que era una broma, que podía quedarse con él un mes encerrados ahí, que nada le gustaría más que eso, que los demás podían irse al diablo. Pero, gracias a dios, Seiya enseguida cambio su expresión a una de superación total, diciéndole lo de acuerdo que estaba con tales argumentos. Yéndose de allí, después de vestirse y darles las buenas noches.

Se levanto, vistió, aseo y salió de su habitación directo a la cocina para desayunar, ese día no estaba de humor, tanto por la falta de sueño como por la sensación que embargaba su pecho desde hacía un par de días. ¿Qué fue lo que había pasado? Su bendita charla con el Phoenix. Le molestaba, hasta se diría que ya no lo soportaba, es decir, le encantaba estar con él, esos fugaces momentos por la noche donde lo hacía sentirse completo hasta podía percibir un rastro de ternura para con él, pero eso parecía no llenarle ya como lo venía haciendo, que curioso cómo puede variar la vida con tan solo unos días, horas, hasta minutos. Hasta hace un tiempo vivía su vida sin preocupaciones, luego llego el Phoenix y su existencia cobro otro color, uno más cálido y vivaz que de costumbre, ahora todo parecía ser gris. Si, hoy no era el mejor de sus días.

Entro a la cocina y saludo a los habitantes de la mansión, para su mala suerte estaban todos. Desde Tatsumi, su diosa, sus hermanos hasta el ave que tanto torturaba sus pensamientos últimamente, a todos pareció sorprenderle la actitud del más alegre de la casa que callado después del saludo se sentó en la mesa y comió lento y en silencio, pero sin darle mayor importancia cada cual siguió en lo suyo, solamente a un pollo no le paso desapercibida tal acción o mejor dicho falta de ella, igualmente nunca haría comentario al respecto. Solo quebró su silencio y pasividad cuando Shun se dirigió a él.

- Sei ¿tienes algo planeado para hoy en la noche? – Seiya dejo su tasa de café que estaba a punto de llevar a su boca en la mesa.

- No, nada ¿por?

- Porque Hyoga y yo pensábamos salir esta noche a tomar algo ¿quieres venir?

Seiya miro a Hyoga que lo observaba fijamente como esperando que diera la respuesta adecuada, lamentablemente las pocas luces del lindo caballito no entendieron el mensaje desesperado de ¡Por favor di que no! implícito en sus ojos.

- Si, seguro, no me vendrían mal un par de tragos y buena música – ¿que perdía? ¿Una noche con el peli azul? Mejor, así empezaba a hacerse a la idea más rápido.

- ¡Bien! ¿Y tu nii-san? –pregunto a su hermano mayor un sonriente conejo, dando paso a que Seiya escupiera literalmente la mitad del café que tenía en la boca en la cara del Phoenix que justamente estaba frente suyo en la mesa. Y que Hyoga rodara los ojos y bufara bajito en señal de fastidio, aquella noche no iba a ser como la imaginaba.

-¡¿Que mierda haces pony! ¡Ten más cuidado! – Grito un furioso pollo mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta.

- Perdón, es que estaba muy caliente y no me di cuenta – sonrió apenado pidiendo para sus adentros que la tierra lo tragase.

Si claro pensó el Phoenix.

- ¿y nii-san?

- No, ya estoy grande para salir con críos.

- Bueno, ni que tuvieras ochenta años y nosotros fuéramos tus nietos ¡Eres uno o dos malditos años más grande que nosotros! – Hyoga se molesto por el comentario.

- ¡Tú no saltes que no eres canguro!

- Dale nii-san, quiero que salgamos a despejarnos un poco todos juntos, vas a ver qué va a ser divertido – que conejo insistente.

Silencio. Bueno, tampoco era que le desagradase totalmente la idea y sería una buena oportunidad para descubrir que era lo que lo hacía actuar tan extraño al pony, porque era de suponer, que no estaba tan contento por la invitación que le hizo su Otouto, no solo por su reacción de hace unos minutos sino también por su cara de desconcierto y ¿miedo? De ahora. Además de que su Otouto era persistente y no dejaría de jorobarlo hasta que dijera que sí.

- Bueno – dijo mientras veía al pegaso tragar saliva – Pero algo tranquilo – dictamino.

- No te preocupes America es un lugar tranqui… - y Seiya lo miro con mas temor, si es que podía, a Shun. ¿Realmente pensaba llevar al Phoenix ahí? - Shiryu ¿tú qué dices? – ya que estaba de suerte ese día, no perdía nada con intentarlo. Lamentablemente hasta ahí había llegado su suerte.

Shiryu se excuso diciendo que no era lo suyo que quizás en otro momento los acompañaría, Saori dijo casi lo mismo, levantando la leve sospecha, por lo menos en el Phoenix y en Hyoga que esos dos pasaban tanto tiempo juntos que hasta las mañas del otro se le habían pegado. Raro muy raro.

El día se manejo con entera tranquilidad, tranquilidad que el interior del pegaso no conocía, lo ponía muy tenso saber que Ikki saldría con ellos esa noche ¿Por qué? Vaya dios a saber. Y por otro lado no aguantaba más la situación, no estaba acostumbrado a guardarse las cosas para sí mismo, siempre había tenido una contención a su lado que lo escuchaba a sol y a sombra cualquiera fuera su problema, el único que sabía de su condición y el que más tiempo había pasado con el aquellos años, obviando los meses que estuvo lejos. Andrómeda era el que siempre lo escuchaba y aconsejaba cuando algo lo angustiaba o cuando solamente necesitaba ser indiscreto, pero ahora era distinto, porque necesitaba serlo pero con respecto a su nii-san. ¿Cómo tomaría tremenda noticia de su hermano mayor? Mejor dicho ¿como tomaría tamaña indiscreción el ave Phoenix? si se llegaba a enterar que abrió la boca y justo con su Otouto podía asegurar que tendría los días contados. No, lo mejor sería buscar a alguien más, alguien que supiera que nunca lo juzgaría y que lo aconsejaría o por lo menos lo escucharía sin horrorizarse. Hyoga no lo juzgaría pero sabía que no era del tipo que escuchaba mucho menos si se trataba del Phoenix, que si bien sabia que lo quería y el sentimiento era mutuo, siempre trataban de molestarse lo más posible, era así como se llevaban y a ellos les resultaba, darle una razón al pato para atormentar al pollo no era una muy buena idea. Saori era mujer y por lo tanto descartada, aparte ¿Decirle tal confidencia a su diosa? No estaba loco, de solo pensarlo lo mataba de la vergüenza. El único que quedaba de los habitantes de aquella casa, sacando a Tatsumi porque con él así no se llevaba, era su fiel amigo el Dragón, de todas las opciones le pareció la más razonable, sabía que no era indiscreto y era muy objetivo como todos los de libra, el sería justo y lo ayudaría o por lo menos tendría con quien desahogarse, con que solo lo escuchase le bastaba, Shiryu era muy bueno en eso.

Apago la tele de su habitación y raudo salió en busca de su amigo, primero paso por la biblioteca casi le da un soponcio al no verlo allí.

- ¡Dioses! ¡Shiryu no está acá encerrado! ¡La sociedad se va a desintegrar! – exclamo para sí y soltó una carcajada.

Ahora se le habían acabado los lugares donde buscarlo. Salió al jardín y lo vio en la piscina, estaba solo nadando, con paso lento se acerco al lugar sin percatarse que en la puerta de la biblioteca alguien lo había escuchado y lo seguía en silencio.


	6. ¿Amistad o algo mas?

_**¿Amistad o algo más?**_

Se paro al borde de la pileta, viendo los músculos del Dragón tensarse con cada brazada que daba en un perfecto crol. Para su sorpresa, tremenda imagen, no produjo los mismos efectos que antes. Al terminar su nado, Shiryu se percato de su presencia.

- Sei, ¿necesitas algo? ¿Quieres nadar un poco?

- Si a la primera no a la segunda – sonrió el pegaso mientras su amigo salía de la pileta.

- ¿Estás seguro? Yo te veo cara de querer – se posiciono justo frente a él dejando al pony de espaldas a la pileta.

-No, en serio, Graci… - no termino de decir aquello que se encontraba cayendo directo al agua abrazado a Shiryu.

- AHGR! – Necesitaba aire en sus pulmones al salir – ¡¿Shiryu te volviste loco?

- jajaja no es para tanto no seas tan dramático jajaja

- Si claro, suerte que no tenía el celular encima, sino ahí sí que te mato – rio también el pegaso

- No seas tan llorón – se le acerco para abrazarlo del cuello y darle un coscorrón.

- ¡Yo no soy ningún llorón! ¡Auch! ¡No que eso duele!

- jajaja Bueno está bien, ¿Que era lo que necesitabas? – el Dragón se acerco a la escalera de la piscina para salir, Seiya lo siguió.

- ¡A si! ¿Tienes unos minutos? necesito hablar contigo

- ¿Paso algo malo?

- No como crees, solamente quiero hablar con mi amigo – le sonrió sinceramente.

- Claro, sabes que siempre puedes hablar conmigo – poso su mano en uno de sus hombros y caminaron hacia uno de los bancos del jardín que estaban bastante retirados de la casa.

Hubo un espectador que no le había gustado para nada aquella escena, ¿Desde cuándo la lagartija y el pony eran tan amistosos el uno con el otro? ¿Por qué el toqueteo? ¿De qué carajo se reían tanto? Ahí había gato encerrado y el iba a desencerrarlo y de ser posible desmembrarlo para que nunca se vuelva a encerrar el condenado. Sigilosamente se acerco lo más que pudo a los susodichos "amiguitos" para tratar de oír que tanto estaban hablando.

- Dime Sei ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

- ¿Suceder? ¿Por qué piensas que sucede algo?

- Primero no es común que me pidas hablar a solas de la nada, segundo tampoco lo es que te pongas colorado de esa manera solo por preguntarte que te sucede, tercero…

- sí, sí, ya entendí el concepto… - una gotita de sudor apareció en la frente del pony.

- ¿Entonces?

- En realidad si hay algo que me pasa… - suspiro largamente – es algo que me pasa hace mucho, mucho tiempo, y ahora las cosas se complicaron más que antes – miro a su amigo para confirmar si lo seguía el otro asintió dándole el ok para continuar – y bueno creo que, con lo complicado que se volvieron las cosas, necesito desahogarme con alguien.

- Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea ¿lo sabes verdad? – quiso darle tranquilidad, notaba lo nervioso y tenso que se puso.

- si lo sé – volvió a mirarlo y le sonrió – por eso vine a hablar contigo porque confió plenamente en ti – Shiryu acaricio levemente su cabellera para reconfortarlo, simplemente su hermano era muy tierno cuando se ponía así, tan sentimental.

El Phoenix, a una distancia prudente, ardió en furia contra la maldita lagartija.

Por unos segundos reino el silencio, Shiryu supo que debía darle su tiempo para que pudiera decir lo que tanto lo estaba mortificando, ni ese silencio ni nada lo hubieran preparado para lo que estaba a punto de escuchar.

- Soy gay – lisa y llana era la confesión del pegaso. Shiryu no reacciono en seguida – ¿Shiryu? ¿Estas ahí?

-¿eh? Si, si aquí estoy… - ¿Que podía decirle? – ¡Guau! Me dejaste helado, la verdad nunca me lo hubiera imaginado…

Créeme que conozco esa sensación, pensó para sus adentros acordándose de Ikki.

- Sí, igual si eso te sorprende espera a que sepas el resto, esto es solo el comienzo…

Shiryu trago saliva, después de semejantes palabras podía esperarse cualquier cosa.

– Me han estado pasando cosa con alguien…

Sus temores parecían hacerse realidad

– y es alguien muy cercano, con el cual compartí mi infancia y bueno muchas otras cosas mas ¿entiendes verdad?

- Seiya… - ¿cómo decírselo sin herirlo? – la verdad que me halaga pero a mí me gustan las mujeres – mejor era ir con la verdad.

Una gran gota apareció en la cabeza de Seiya evidenciando la tremenda estupidez que acababa de decir el Dragon.

- ¡No seas idiota! ¡No eres tú!

- ¿A no?

- ¡No! ¿Piensas que si fueras tu vendría a decírtelo tan tranquilo?

- Bueno, no te enojes. ¡Fiuu! – Paso la mano por su frente es que la situación lo había puesto muy nervioso – la verdad que me asustaste - frunció el seño - ¿podrías dejar de dar tantas vueltas y ser más claro? – ahora era él quien lo regañaba el pegaso volvió a suspirar profundamente era más difícil de lo que pensó.

- Es Ikki

Casi se desmaya, por la salud del pegaso hubiera sido mejor ser él y no Ikki o cualquier persona del mundo pero ¡No Ikki!

- Seiya… - pronuncio triste ahora entendía la aflicción del más pequeño o por lo menos eso creía hasta que el pegaso prosiguió.

- Ikki y yo… bueno Ikki y yo… - que difícil la puta madre - Ikki y yo estamos manteniendo relaciones – termino firme.

- ¿Relaciones? – ¿está diciendo lo que creía que estaba diciendo?

- Si, relaciones - ¿su amigo era sordo o boludo?

- ¿Qué clase de relaciones? – no, esto era un mal entendido.

- ¿Cómo qué clase de relaciones?

- Si, de amigos, de compañeros, laborales…

- ¡SEXUALES! – Dioses no era más lento porque no era tortuga – relaciones sexuales shiryu – le dijo más calmado para que de una buena vez por todas le quedara claro.

Al principio no supo que decir ni que pensar era una GRAN sorpresa, no solo lo de Seiya ¡lo del Phoenix! Había sido un día de revelaciones. Por fin después de sobreponerse a tales descubrimientos pudo articular palabra para seguir con el tema, algo le dijo que no era todo.

- Me dejaste sin palabras, es una buena noticia me alegro por ustedes.

- No sé qué tan buena, y no te alegres tanto.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – ya veía por donde venia la cosa.

- Es que… no es que tengamos una relación amorosa ni nada por el estilo, hace muy poco comenzó a suceder y por cómo van las cosas parece que no va para nada serio – eso último lo dijo con algo de tristeza en su voz.

- No entiendo ¿acaso tu decidiste eso?

- Fue algo mutuo… creo – no sonó muy convencido

- Sei, si hay algo que te molesta con respecto a la "decisión mutua" como tú le llamas, deberías decirlo y no guardártelo porque eso tarde o temprano terminara haciéndote mal a ti.

- Es que es complicado, todo es muy reciente ni siquiera sé que es lo que me pasa.

- ¿Tú crees que te estás enamorando de Ikki?

- No lo sé, puede ser

- ¿y Ikki?

- Menos lo se jajaja – lanzo una carcajada frente a la pregunta tan tonta de su amigo – con Ikki nunca se sabe nada, demuestra tanto sus sentimientos como un cubo de hielo.

- jajaja – rio ante la comparación – pero recuerda que el hielo se derrite bajo sol.

Se produjo un nuevo silencio, no había sido tan malo, su elección había sido buena, Shiryu era un buen amigo, un excelente hermano.

- Oye Shiryu – el nerviosismo había vuelto a su voz - ¿crees que está bien lo que hacemos?

- ¿a qué te refieres?

- A que si no piensas que lo que hacemos está mal, no solo al hecho que somos dos hombres, sino a que ambos somos… - no pudo decirlo pero el dragón entendió a la perfección.

- ¿Medios hermanos? - termino por el

- si – dijo en un susurro bajando la vista avergonzado - ¿no piensas que somos una abominación?

- jajajaja – rio sonoramente ante la ocurrencia sorprendiendo al menor - No seiya, como piensas que puede cruzárseme semejante cosa de ustedes por la cabeza – lo miro a los ojos con ternura – ustedes, junto con Dokho y Shunrei son lo único que tengo en el mundo, mi única familia, nunca podría pensar algo así, no solo porque no es verdad sino porque todos son excelentes personas y seres humanos.

- Pero …

- ¡Pero nada Sei! Recuerda que nosotros no fuimos criados como hermanos, como si lo fueron Ikki y Shun, que dicho sea de paso ahí seria otro tema, lo supimos muchos años después ya de grandes en medio de las batallas que nos tocaron pelear hombro a hombro, fue ahí donde el verdadero vinculo apareció, de amistad y de amor, eso es lo que cuenta a mi entender, que si hay cariño y amor del que fuere, es imposible juzgar porque lo único que importa es que se quieran, y estoy más que seguro que Ikki te quiere a su manera y tu a el, solo queda ver cómo van a seguir con esta historia.

- ¡Gracias! – las palabras de su amigo lo habían reanimado.

- No tienes nada que agradecerme, sabes que siempre contaras conmigo para lo que sea.

- ¡Sí! – en ese instante las sonrisas de ambos estuvieron tan plagadas de comprensión y cariño que tuvieron que abrazarse para terminar de confirmar aquel lazo que sabían desde hace mucho tiempo que nunca se rompería, nunca, porque su amistad era sagrada como su Diosa, su amistad era para siempre. Lentamente se separaron y se encaminaron hacia la mansión.

Se sentó bajo el árbol desde donde hacia un tiempo había estado vigilando SU propiedad. Para no decir espiando por ser un celoso de mierda. ¡No claro que no! ¿Celos? El gran Phoenix no tenía idea de que significaba esa palabra. ¡La puta! ¿Qué carajo pasaba con esos dos? No pudo escuchar nada de todo lo que se dijeron, solo una repentina referencia a la palabra Sexual que el pony grito en un momento y luego nada. ¿Acaso el pony le había contado algo sobre ellos? o ¿es que él y la lagartija…?. ¡No! Eso era imposible, el pony no se atrevería ni a lo uno ni a… ¿o sí? Después de todo estaba más que claro que entre ellos solo era sexo, nada más ni nada menos que eso. El pony no le debía nada. Ese pensamiento lo molesto y quizás hasta lo asusto. Sacudió su cabeza, ya era hora de terminar con tanta estupidez, juntarse con el pony le estaba atrofiando el cerebro. Se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió a la mansión, ya después arreglaría tantos con su pony, definitivamente las cosas no iban a quedar así.

El día paso, Ikki quiso entablar una seria conversación con Seiya acerca de lo que había visto en el jardín, obviamente sin ponerse en evidencia el hecho que lo estaba espiando, cosa que iba a ser difícil, pero no le importaba, por lo menos no tanto como para dejar que las cosas quedaran así, el creía que el pony le debía una explicación y seguro la iba a tener, tan seguro como que era Ikki Kido el santo del ave Phoenix. A lo largo de la tarde no pudo acercarse al mentado pegaso ya que, para desagrado de Ikki no solo había compartido una charla privada en un lugar escondido del jardín con el Dragón, sino que también se paso toda la maldita tarde junto a él, hablando, riendo, hasta ¿jugando a la play? Esto era demasiado ¿Desde cuándo el Dragón jugaba a los videos juegos con Seiya? No pudo evitar pararse frente a la habitación del pegaso al pasar por allí y ver por la puerta entre abierta a los susodichos caballeros sentados en los puff frente a la tele.

- ¡Vamos Sei! ¡Deja de hacer trampa!

- ¡No es trampa! Son trucos que saco de internet, si tu jugaras más seguido los sabrías también

- Sabes que no los sé y los haces igual, no es una pelea justa por lo tanto es trampa

- ¡JA! ¡TE GANE! ¡EN TU CARA DRAGONCITO!

- ¿A si? ¡Ahora veras! – Shiryu dejo el control a un lado y salto sobre Seiya para atacarlo con una serie de cosquillas en el estomago y cuello haciendo que ambos rodaran por el piso de la habitación - ¿Quién es el perdedor ahora? ¡Ríndete o atente a la furia del gran dragón de Rozan!

- JAJAJA NO SHIRYU POR FAVOR JAJAJA ¡SUELTAME! JAJAJA

- Ah! ¿Ahora pides clemencia no?

- ¡JAJAJA! ¡ESTA BIEN, ESTA BIEN ME RINDO! ¡JAJAJA! – Shiryu lo soltó

- jajaja ¡qué fácil eres! – ambos estaban tirados en el piso uno al lado del otro

- Me agarraste desprevenido – dijo el pegaso después de tranquilizarse

- Se se… - el dragón logro sentarse en la alfombra – ¡escusas nada más! – Se estiro alcanzando los controles – ¿otra pelea?

- ¡Seguro! – la cara de alegría de Seiya era impagable.

Ikki sintió nauseas y unas ganas irrefrenables de entrar y golpearlos a ambos, pero se contuvo, no por miedo, sino porque después tendría que limpiar la sangre de la alfombra y ya era mucha molestia, se retiro de allí hacia su habitación que cerro de un fuerte portaso y no volvió a salir de allí hasta la cena.

- Parece que alguien hizo una puerta giratoria – dijo Shiryu al sentir el golpe, Seiya no contesto estaba muy ocupado golpeando al personaje de shiryu en el video juego


	7. Noche picante I

_**Noche picante I**_

La noche llego, hacia media hora que había abandonado la habitación del pegaso para ir a la suya y tomar una ducha rápida, había pasado una tarde muy agradable con su amigo y pensaba pasar muchas otras más, se sintió apenado por la difícil situación que estaba atravesando y decidió no dejarlo solo aquel día, después de todo había depositado su confianza en él y se sentía en la obligación de ayudarlo en lo que pudiera, aunque mas no fuera con su sola compañía. No fue sorpresa para él lo bien que la paso y lo mucho que se divirtió ya que su medio hermano era conocido por su alegría, una que se encargaba de contagiar a los demás. Qué extraño fue enterarse de aquello que lo afligía, nunca hubiera sospechado que con Ikki se llevaran de esa manera, y el que estuvo preocupado por Seiya y Saori durante tanto tiempo, se sentía un tonto, pero lo aliviaba, ahora era seguro que a su diosa y hermano solo los unía un profundo cariño fraternal, nada mas, y con él, bueno no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que sentía Saori, pero si sabía lo que a él le pasaba con ella, estaba perdidamente enamorado.

Después de la batalla de Hades, cuando la paz había regresado a la tierra, cada uno de ellos pudo comenzar a vivir una vida sin tantas preocupaciones, a vivir la vida que no pudieron en su infancia como personas normales, al igual que Hyoga, él fue uno de los primeros en marcharse hacia china creyendo que aquel era su lugar, que allí iba a poder ser feliz, que Shunrei era la mujer con la que quería pasar sus días, pero con el tiempo fue dándose cuenta que quizás no era tan así, amaba a Shunrei, pero no de la forma que ella necesitaba, la amaba como a una hermana, como aquella familia que los dioses le habían negado, no podía corresponderle, no con sentimientos que para Shiryu ya estaban ocupados. Casi un año después de haber dejado Japón Shiryu comenzó a darse cuenta de muchas cosas. Al principio pensó que solo la extrañaba porque habían vivido miles de cosas juntos pero después de un tiempo se convenció de que eso no era extrañar solo a su Deidad o a su amiga, no, eso era extrañar a su amor. ¿Cómo fueron que esos sentimientos surgieron? Era algo que no tenía claro o ¿Cuándo? Tampoco lo sabía, solo supo que la amaba demasiado como para poder olvidarse de ella, ¿Qué fue lo que lo tuvo tantos años lejos? Shunrei. No podía dejarla, no podía romperle el corazón de aquella manera, pero un buen día entendió que aquella decisión era egoísta, Shunrei merecía tener a su lado a alguien que la amara con locura, que la adorara y la cuidara como ella se merecía, no a alguien que amaba a otra persona, así fue que le confesó su sentir, Primero la vio sufrir mucho y se arrepintió de haberle causado tal daño, pero con el tiempo ella lo entendió y lo dejo libre, porque lo amaba y quería lo mejor para él, y eso era estar con la persona que era dueña de su corazón y de sus sueños. Gracias a dios Shunrei era una persona de un corazón hermoso, le brindo su amistad, algo que se alegro de no haber perdido luego de ser tan cobarde y tardar tanto en decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos, y lo alentó a seguir su camino, a buscar aquello que iba a hacerlo el hombre más feliz del mundo, el amor de su Diosa, su Saori. Por aquel motivo y después de recibir cartas de Shun y Hyoga, contándole de la reunión que planeaban hacer, se encamino a la mansión, luego de tantos años de haber partido con muy poca esperanza de poder cumplir su deseo, pero a medida que pasaban los días esa pequeña esperanza crecía lentamente, con cada palabra de su Diosa y cada momento compartido, solo esperaba juntar el valor suficiente para dar el gran paso.

Termino de vestirse luego de su ducha y se dispuso a bajar, seguramente la comida ya estaba servida en la mesa.

Hyoga se encontraba en su habitación leyendo una historieta recostado en su cama cuando sintió que alguien llamaba a su puerta

- Esta abierto, pasa

- Hola pato – le dijo Shun al entrar por la puerta

- Hola, ya te dije que no me gusta que me digas pato – lo miro con falso enojo. Era mentira verdaderamente no le molestaba tanto ya se había acostumbrado a ese apodo gracias a Ikki y de la boca de Shun sonaba hasta lindo.

-Hay pero que humor que tenemos hoy, venía a darte algo pero ahora por eso no te doy nada.

- ¿Qué cosa? – recién en ese momento reparo en que su amigo tenía algo en la mano, era un paquete envuelto en papel regalo.

Shun se acerco a la cama y se sentó al lado de su amigo, Hyoga sintió sus mejillas arder.

- Algo… - Se hizo el desentendido hasta que agrego – es algo que compre pensando en ti.

No supo que lo puso más nervioso si lo que Shun dijo o la cercanía de ambos en una cama, empezaba a hacer mucho calor dentro de esa habitación.

- Fui al centro a averiguar por unos cursos, pensé, que ya que había vuelto a Japón podía empezar a hacer algo de mi vida – sonrió – bueno la cosa es que pase por una tienda, vi algo y quise regalártelo, para que tengas algo con que recordarme – ahora su voz cambio a un tono más triste y solemne – si en algún momento piensas en volver a partir.

- Shun… - ¿Que decirle? Tenía ganas de comérselo a besos pero se contuvo.

El tímido conejo le extendió el paquete que Hyoga tomo y abrió con sumo cuidado muy lentamente hasta descubrir que era lo que a su amigo le había llamado la atención tanto como para decidir regalárselo. Era un pato de peluche, amarillo con el pico anaranjado, no más grande que su mano, vestido con un conjunto de granjero celeste y un corazón rojo en las manos que profesaba un _"te quiero"_

"_Y yo te amo"_ pensó. ¿Que hacia? De todas las cosas que se le cruzaron por la cabeza solo una podía llevar a cabo.

- Gracias Shun eres un buen amigo – le dijo mientras lo abrazaba y sin que Andrómeda supiera una lagrima se escapo de su mejilla.

- No fue nada – Shun se sintió feliz por aquel acercamiento Hyoga no era de mostrar sus sentimientos tan fácil, en eso se parecía a su nii-san, quizás por eso es que siempre se peleasen, tenían el carácter muy parecido.

Hyoga limpio hábilmente el rastro que la lagrima había dejado antes de romper el abrazo. El silencio invadió el ambiente hasta que fue Shun quien lo rompió.

- ¿y ya sabes que te pondrás para hoy a la noche?

- ¿eh? A si… - Hyoga dejo delicadamente al patito sentado sobre su mesita de luz – algo sencillo, un jean negro con zapatillas del mismo color y una remera de salir azul ajustada ¿y tú?

- También, un jean azul oscuro, una remera color salmón y mis zapatillas negras.

- ¡Que simple que somos! – Rio el cisne.

- Si la verdad – lo acompaño en las risas su amigo – Bueno… ¡A si! Casi me olvido, ya está la cena, tengo que ir a avisarle a mi hermano – se levanto y fue hacia la puerta – ¡nos vemos abajo!

Luego de que Shun se fuera tomo entre sus manos nuevamente al patito que tanto significaba para él, no quería hacerse ilusiones sobre las intenciones de su amigo al regalarle aquel pato, pero para que negarlo necesitaba ilusionarse, quería que le correspondiera en sentimientos pero por el momento tenía que conformarse con aquellas muestras de cariño que el peli verde le daba, _"quizás algún día…"_ pensó mientras lo dejaba otra vez en su lugar y salía de su habitación.

Se paro frente a la habitación en la cual debía tocar. Lo pensó, lo pensó detenidamente, a pesar de que consiguió, en aquel tiempo, conocer a su habitante más íntimamente, todavía le daba un poco de pavor saberse en su presencia, pero necesitaba verlo, es que lo había notado aquel día mas huraño que de costumbre y su curiosidad, mezclado con el afecto que sentía y que crecía día a día por él, lo llevo a detener a su hermano en el pasillo y decirle que iba a ser él quien le avisara al Phoenix de la cena. Ahora estaba en un dilema, pero debía tomar coraje y tocar finalmente, ya que si el Phoenix se quedaba sin comer por su culpa iba a ser mucho peor, tras varias cavilaciones no fue necesario tocar, al fin de cuentas, Ikki fue quien abrió la puerta.

El tiempo se detuvo al sentir la mirado del ave en el, tan fría, despectiva y con un rastro de bronca. Por unos segundos olvido para que había ido hasta allí.

- ¿Que quieres? – el tono tan poco amigable del Phoenix lo alerto de que no era buen momento para sus preocupaciones.

- Venia a avisarte que la cena ya esta lista, te estamos esperando – soltó Seiya rápidamente casi sin respirar.

Ikki lo miro nuevamente de arriba abajo para acto seguido cerrarle la puerta en la cara, Seiya se quedo parado unos momentos más, sorprendido ante tal actitud, hasta que logro reaccionar.

- Maldito bastardo – refunfuño entre dientes mientras apretaba los puños y se disponía a bajar junto a los demás.

Tenía hambre, mucha hambre, de tan cabreado que estaba se le había olvidado la comida y cuando el pony se la recordó, su estomago comenzó a pedírsela a gritos.

- ¡Maldito pony hasta en eso me jode! – su estomago le pedía bajar a cenar pero su cabeza le decía que no, no quería ver al pony y a su amigo otra vez juntos riendo por cuanta estupidez hicieran, lo irritaba, sentía arder en furia, pero luego de haber meditado en su habitación varias horas, se dio cuenta que era estúpido sentirse así, primero porque no creía que a Shiryu le gustaran los hombres, ya que si mal no recordaba estaba con aquella chica Shunrei con la que se había criado prácticamente y segundo porque él y pegaso no eran nada, y podían hacer de su vida lo que quisieran, si el Pony quería montarse a la lagartija era problema de ellos, igualmente el culo del Seiya era suyo, el había sido el primero y eso nunca iba a cambiar. Lo mejor sería bajar y dejar de preocuparse por la cavidad anal del pony, el ya estaba grande para dejarse llevar por sentimientos tan absurdo, sabía que no eran celos, pero fuera lo que fuesen eran estúpidos y debía descartarlos. Lo que no sabía era lo poco que le iba a durar tales conclusiones.

Cuando ya estaban acomodados en la mesa y dispuestos a comer vieron entrar al Phoenix por la puerta y sentarse en el lugar, hasta ese momento vacio, que le correspondía. Por unos segundos se le quedaron viendo, tanto que estuvo a punto de preguntarles qué mierda les pasaba pero antes de que esto sucediera cada cual volvió a lo suyo. Lo que Ikki no sabía es que lo miraron así porque Seiya había dicho que no quería comer, cosa que el pony dedujo por tan mal trato que había recibido. La cena se produjo con una relativa calma. Seiya charlaba animadamente con Shun contándole la agradable tarde que había pasado con el dragón y lo malo que era para los videos juegos, cosa que Ikki no pudo evitar escuchar, mientras Andrómeda por su parte le comento a su amigo que él había ido al centro y averiguado por varios cursos que le interesaban como la fotografía, la pintura y un taller de escritura, de los cuales no sabía si haría uno o todos. Hyoga, Saori y Shiryu también se entretuvieron hablando de todo un poco, el único reacio a la conversación era el Phoenix hasta que su Otouto logro sacarle unas palabras.

- ¿Y tu nii-san?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Ya sabes lo que te vas a poner esta noche?

- ¿esta noche?

- si nii-san ¿no me digas que te olvidaste? Hoy vamos a salir ¿recuerdas?

Se había olvidado completamente de aquella salida, y la verdad le faltaban ganas pero ya había dicho que si y el Phoenix mantiene su palabra, por lo menos por su Otouto, lo bueno es que solo eran ellos dos, el pony y el pato mugroso.

- No, todavía no lo sé – dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa

- Bueno a las once salimos – le dijo un alegre conejo viendo como su hermano salía por la puerta haciéndole un gesto con su mano derecha.

Seiya se había olvidado también de algo, no de la salida ya que la noche era algo que al pegaso le gustaba mucho, sino de que Ikki los acompañaría, eso era algo distinto, ¿cómo sería esa noche? solo los dioses sabían. _"en todo caso le podría preguntar a Saori",_ rio ante aquella ocurrencia. En todo caso algo le decía que debía prepararse para una noche movidita. De repente una imagen se le vino a la mente _"América" ._Palideció. Todavía no entendía como Shun quería llevar a Ikki y a Hyoga a aquel lugar.

Se Hicieron las once y el único que no estaba presente en la sala era el muy poco puntual pegaso, Shun y Hyoga estaba sentados en el sillón de tres cuerpos viendo un poco de tele mientras Ikki se encontraba en otro más pequeño de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido.

Puede ser posible que sea tal impuntual, pensó mientras abría los ojos y veía a su Otouto y al pato riendo por algo que pasaban en la televisión.

- Shun ve a ver dónde está el pony, no sea que se haya caído y quedado inconsciente en algún lado y nosotros acá esperándolo.

Shun estaba a punto de levantarse del sillón cuando un ruido en la escalera lo detuvo, tras lo cual un muy bien arreglado pony hizo aparición en la sala. Ikki no podía creer que se viera tan bien con lo que traía puesto, vestía un pantalón blanco un poco suelto arriba y chupin abajo que no dejaba por eso de marcarle su hermoso, redondo y trabajado trasero muy apetecible para cualquier hombre y mujer que lo mirase, una remera negra escote en v ajustada con unas letras en ingles doradas que dejaba en evidencia todo su físico formado a sudor y guerras, el pelo mojado rebelde dándole una expresión picara y zapatillas negras con algunas pulseras y collares de hombre también negro todo a tono. Simplemente le encanto, al verlo pensó en raptarlo y llevárselo a su habitación, ¡a la mierda la salida! ¡A la mierda todo! Pero no podía, ya después de volver vería cómo hacer para encerrarse con él.

Mientras tanto el pony se quedo boquiabierto al verlo a Ikki, que estaba vestido con una camisa de manga corta negra con gris oscuro abierta de manera que se pudiera apreciar la parte superior de sus pectorales, un jean gris con una pequeña cadena colgando del bolsillo de adelante hacia el de atrás, seguramente con las llaves, que parecía gastado y en algunos lugares roto detalles hechos a propósito, seguramente comprados en alguna tienda cara muy a la moda y unas zapatillas de tres abrojos negros, todo el conjunto le quedaba condenadamente bien y no solo eso sino que nunca hubiera imaginado a un Ikki que supiera de tendencias, se sorprendió hasta que recordó lo narcisista que era el Phoenix, como no iba a saber de moda y ropa si vivía para recordarle al mundo lo bueno que estaba el maldito.

- ¿Listo Seiya? – Pregunto Hyoga haciendo que sacara su vista de Ikki.

- Si, vamos.

- ¿En qué vamos? – Pregunto Shun

- En mi auto – contesto el Phoenix – no pienso dejar que ninguno de ustedes maneje, no quiero morir tan joven.

Nadie dijo nada al respecto, es más era mucho mejor, así podían tomar todo lo que quisieran ya que no debían manejar ellos al volver, solo rogaban porque al Phoenix no le guste tanto la bebida como a ellos tres. Así salieron los cuatro rumbo al lugar que Shun había elegido para pasar aquella noche.

Era temprano para irse a dormir, salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina para hacerse un té. El silencio que había en la mansión le dio la pauta de que sus amigos ya se habían marchado, bajo raudo hacia la cocina y prendió la hornalla eléctrica, podría haber usado el microonda pero prefería calentar el agua así, le daba la sensación que quedaba mucho más rico de esa manera. Termino de hacer aquello y decidió salir a tomarlo al jardín, pero, justo cuando estaba por salir por la puerta corrediza, que se encontraba extrañamente abierta, algo lo detuvo, la imagen más hermosa que sus ojos pudieron captar alguna vez, allí en la piscina Saori estaba parada pronta a realizar un clavado directo al agua.

La noche estaba hermosa y calurosa por demás, hacia mucho que no nadaba y le encantaba hacerlo, la sensación del agua fresca sobre su piel era una de las más gratificantes que conocía, era libertad la palabra que describía aquella sensación. Salió de su estudio rápidamente buscando algún rastro de vida en la mansión, aparentemente por el silencio, Seiya y los demás ya se habían marchado. Tatsumi le había dado las buenas noches hacia más de veinte minutos y ¿Shiryu? Subió las escaleras hacia la planta alta donde se encontraban las habitaciones busco a su caballero por su cosmos y lo hallo dentro de su cuarto seguramente ya dormido o a punto de hacerlo, sonrió. Con paso rápido fue hasta su habitación que se encontraba en el segundo piso y busco su traje de baño, al encontrarlo se quedo pensativa mirándolo hasta que decidió ponerlo nuevamente en su lugar para sacar otra prenda que se encontraba mucho mas al fondo del cajón, la encontró y feliz fue al baño para cambiarse. Cinco minutos más tarde se encontraba frente al espejo que ocupaba una de las paredes de su habitación viéndose de cuerpo entero con lo puesto. Nunca se había atrevido a usarla por puro pudor, era de dos piezas, roja y muy reveladora para su gusto, pero, como toda mujer, no puedo evitar comprarla al verla en una tienda del centro el verano pasado. Esta era la oportunidad para estrenarla ya que nadie la vería con ella y la sensación del agua seguramente sería más intensa con menos tela. Poniéndose su bata de baño blanca y anudándosela a la cintura salió apresurada por miedo a ser vista.

Nunca se imagino verla de aquella manera la luz de la luna sobre su blanca piel le daba un brillo casi divino, ¿casi? Ella era una deidad ¿Cómo no iba a tener tal brillo? Pero en aquel momento no fue a su diosa a la que vio, no, no era Athenea la que se encontraba frente suyo era Saori, la humana, la mujer, tan o más bella que la diosa misma, por primera vez, al verla descubierta de esa manera sintió el Deseo de poseerla a flor de piel. El ruido de la zambullida lo hizo volver en sí, pero ya era demasiado tarde Saori lo había visto, parado en el umbral de la puerta corrediza, al sacar su cabeza del agua. Ella instintivamente se apuro a alcanzar su bata y salir del agua al verse descubierta, el nada pudo hacer estaba petrificado.

- ¡Shiryu! ¡¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Saori un poco asustada yendo hacia la escalera.

- Saori disculpa - Su oportunidad de escapar se había ido – No fue mi intención molestarte – se dio media vuelta al ver que su diosa estaba saliendo de la piscina de repente el color de sus mejillas te torno a un rojo intenso – pensé en salir a tomar mi te al jardín, no sabía que tu también te encontrabas aquí, perdóname

- Esta bien, no te preocupes – las mejillas de ella también estaban hechas fuego

- nunca te había visto nadar, pensé que no te agradaba – comento el dragón para distender un poco la situación

- No es que no me agrade, todo lo contrario me gusta mucho, es que… - dudo en seguir pero termino de decir – hay lujos que no puedo darme por ser quien soy

Eso dejo helado a Shiryu, nunca pensó que Saori no pudiera darse la oportunidad de algo tan simple como nadar. ¿A caso había más cosas que su diosa quería hacer pero pensaba que no podía por su condición divina? Por un momento se entristeció.

- Te agradecería que no comentaras a nadie de esto por favor – le dijo Saori ya con su bata dando vuelta al dragón para mirarlo a los ojos

Shiryu la miro y asintió con la cabeza musitando un "no te preocupes no lo hare" corriéndose de la puerta para dejarla pasar al interior de la mansión. Hubiera deseado decirle que el podía enseñarle a disfrutar más de la vida, que ella también era humana y tenía el derecho a vivir como todos, que podía hacerla sentir mujer antes que divina. Pero no pudo, las palabras no quisieron salir, sintió que lo atragantaban.


	8. Noche picante II

**Noche picante II**

Llegaron a la puerta de _América_, el lugar que el lindo y tierno conejo había elegido para pasar un rato ameno entre sus amigos y su hermano, al estacionar el auto y dirigirse a la puerta Hyoga e Ikki no pudieron más que asombrarse del lugar en el que se encontraban, estaba ubicado en una de las zonas más retiradas de la ciudad y la puerta no se veía para nada como la de un boliche, era simplemente negra con el nombre América en rojo sobre esta, lo que evidenciaba que era el lugar que buscaban no solamente era el nombre, sino también eran los dos hombres enormes vestidos de negro que actuaban de seguridad del local. Se pusieron en la fila, no había más de ocho o nueve personas delante de ellos pero como debían revisar uno a uno al entrar tomo más tiempo del que parecía, mientras tanto Ikki comenzó a relojear la gente que entraba. Se asombro de ver mujeres tan, ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Grandotas? ¿Morrudas? Se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado cuando una de estas supuestas mujeres se dio vuelta.

- ¡Shun!

- ¿Si nii-san? – la cara de su hermano era para sacarle una foto

- ¿qué diablos es este lugar?

- un boliche – Shun quiso reír pero se contuvo.

- ¡Eso ya lo sé! ¿Pero qué clase de boliche?

- Gay – al ver como se desfiguraban los gestos de su nii-san, Shun no pudo aguantar más y soltó la carcajada de su vida, Seiya que estaba pendiente de la conversación lo acompaño y Hyoga tenía una cara de asombro pero nada parecida a la de Ikki.

- ¿De qué mierda se ríen? – Dijo Ikki cuando se recupero - ¿y tú qué haces viniendo a estos lugares? – se dirigió muy serio a su Otouto, Seiya paro de reír y espero serio la respuesta de Shun este sin dejar su sonrisa le contesto.

- Tranquilo nii-san, con Seiya venimos muchas veces a este lugar porque la música es variada y hay canilla libre, ósea que pagando solamente la entrada los tragos son gratis y…

- ¡yo ya sé lo que es la canilla libre! Mi pregunta es ¿Por qué mierda lo sabes tú?

- ¡vamos pollo! Shun ya dejo de ser un niño para que lo regañes de esa manera – Hyoga estaba cansado de la escenita de papa pollo.

- tu cállate pato

- ¡Tranquilos! Vinimos a pasar una noche en paz, y si nii-san Hyoga tiene razón ya no soy un niño - aquellas palabras sorprendieron al Phoenix, que luego de unos segundos cambio su expresión por una sonrisa, supo que su pequeño ya había crecido y el no estuvo para verlo.

Después de unos cinco minutos más pudieron entrar, el lugar adentro era la antítesis del exterior, muchas luces, música fuerte, contaba con tres pistas de baile, una muy grande en el medio que se encontraba debajo de ellos, otra al costado de la entrada del lado derecho luego del guardaropa, y otra a la izquierda después de bajar por una corta escalera y pasar por lo que parecía un túnel oscuro, solo se podía acceder a aquella pista yendo por allí, de inmediato el Phoenix supo que ese lugar eran los reservados, donde las parejas iban a tener algo más de privacidad, cada pista contaba de dos barras de bebidas. La música era variada como bien lo había dicho shun y había varias mesas y sillones esparcidos.

- La pista de allá – señalo Shun la más lejana – Es de pura electrónica pero solo se accede por el túnel y no se los recomiendo – termino diciendo a modo de advertencia.

- ¿por qué? - pregunto Ikki mientras se dirigía con el grupo hacia una mesa vacía junto a la pared en la pista derecha, mucho más pequeña que la central, el lugar recién empezaba a llenarse.

- Porque ese túnel es el único reservado de este lugar – le comento Seiya – y se sabe que el que pasa por ahí es porque quiere fiesta – termino para echarse a reír

- ¿A si? – Ikki levanto una ceja y sonrió de lado – parece que lo conoces muy bien.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Para nada! – Se puso rojo como un tomate – todo el que vino alguna vez acá sabe eso – todos echaron a reír por la reacción del pegaso.

Para eso de la una de la madrugada el boliche estaba repleto de gente, muchos hombres, también había transformistas, travestis y quizás en menor cantidad mujeres. Aunque era un lugar gay, había también muchas parejas heterosexuales, hombres que buscaban hombres y mujeres, mujeres que buscaban mujeres y hombres. El ambiente era agradable y ya con varios tragos encima y la noche por delante los cuatro se encontraban riendo mientras recordaban anécdotas de su infancia o lograban avistar a algún transformista que pasaba el borde de lo ridículo. Luego de un rato Shun invito a Hyoga a recorrer el lugar y Seiya e Ikki se quedaron en la mesa apoyados contra la pared uno al lado del otro.

- ¿Viniste muchas veces a este lugar? – Fue Ikki quien hablo primero

- ¿Eh? – Seiya se encontraba distraído viendo a un chico que desde la barra lo saludaba, le parecía extrañamente familiar – ¡Ah! si, siempre que Shun está en Japón venimos aquí – siguió observando como aquel muchacho se acercaba hacia ellos, al recordarlo no supo donde esconderse mientras Ikki lo miraba extrañado.

- ¡Seiya! – Dijo un rubio con pinta de modelo y ojos azules llamando la atención de ambos - ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! Me tienes muy abandonado – dijo ganándose una de las miradas mas frías de Ikki.

- ¡Yuko! No digas eso, ni que hubiera sido tanto – Seiya miro a Ikki que le devolvió la misma mirada que tuvo para con el rubio.

- ¿Cómo que no? La última vez fue en diciembre, para la despedida de Shun- se sentó en la mesa junto a Seiya - recién me lo cruce en la pista con un amigo me imagino que amigo tuyo también, es muy lindo, Shun siempre tuvo buen gusto sino mírame a mi

- ¿Perdón? – Ikki no le quitaba la vista de encima

- ¡Hay! Yuko que bromista eres – rio Seiya nervioso interrumpiendo a Ikki – mira te presento, el es Ikki Kido el hermano mayor de Shun – Hizo énfasis en las palabras hermano mayor – Ikki el es Yuko Hirobi

- ¡Mucho gusto! – Yuko le tendió la mano Ikki no movió un solo musculo – bueno veo que no eres muy sociable, pero eres muy lindo ¿A caso todos los Kido están buenos? Tienen buenos genes jajaja

Si la cotorra no se marchaba rápido Ikki cometería homicidio.

– Bueno muchachos los dejo tranquilos vuelvo con mi grupo – el pony que ya sudaba frio dio gracias a dios, es que Yuko podía ser el más indiscreto del mundo, era la típica "loca" del grupo. – Por si quieres venir, con los muchachos estamos en la pista electrónica como siempre – dijo dirigiéndose a Seiya – Puedes traer a tu amigo si quieres, sabes que los chicos lo recibirán gustosos – sonrió – bueno adiós bebe.

- ¿No era que nunca habías pasado por el túnel? – le pregunto el Phoenix viendo como el extraño e irritante sujeto se marchaba.

- eh… no, si – se contradijo - es que…para ir a la pista de electrónica hay que pasar si o si por ahí y los chicos con los que me juntaba paran allí, así que tuve que hacerlo – miro haciéndose el despreocupado para todos lados mientras tomaba un sorbo de su daiquiri de frutilla – la clave es pasar rápido mirando al frente sin detenerte por nada – eso era verdad bien sabia que en ese túnel, cocodrilo que duerme es cartera.

- aja – Ikki lo miro, ¿a caso lo creía estúpido?

- ¿Acaso no me crees?

- Da igual, es tu vida o ¿no? Con ella puedes hacer lo que quieras – estaba enojado por las palabras del rubio tan familiar ¿Cómo era eso que lo tenía abandonado? ¿Y que tenía que ver con su Otouto? Acaso él y Seiya eran de compartir. ¡BASTA! Se estaba precipitando, por el bien de la noche dejaría pasar aquel encuentro.

- ¡Por supuesto! – Seiya lo miro con el ceño fruncido, nunca cambiaria, siempre seria el mismo bastardo insensible.

Estuvieron un tiempo más en silencio hasta que Hyoga y Shun aparecieron diciendo que traerían mas tragos, Ikki sabía que debía dejar de tomar pero el rubio lo había puesto de muy mal humor así que decidió, aunque sea, probar un par de tragos mas, era barra libre y no quería desperdiciarla, además que había muchos de donde elegir. Seiya le pidió a Shun que le trajera un sex and the beach e Ikki un Séptimo regimiento, si iba a tomar poco por lo menos iba a ser fuerte. Así se retiraron directo a la barra dejándolos solos nuevamente. Ikki miro a Seiya que estaba despatarrado en su asiento y una sonrisa lujuriosa apareció en su rostro, de repente pensó que estaba en un lugar donde nadie lo conocía, con un pony a su merced y un túnel muy pero muy oscuro, busco a su hermano y al pato con la mirada pero en la barra cerca de ellos no estaban, seguro se habían ido a la barra central que era mucho más grande y con menos gente.

- ¡Hey pony! – Seiya lo miro – ¿quieres ir a dar una vuelta? - se extraño por la propuesta – es que no conozco el lugar – termino por decir el Phoenix

Seiya busco a sus amigos con la vista para avisarles y no los vio, bueno de ultima el lugar no era tan grande seguro los cruzarían y si no, no tardarían mucho tampoco. Se levanto en señal de que aceptaba la propuesta, Ikki lo siguió y rápido se encamino hacia donde se encontraba el túnel, Seiya fue detrás de el, pero al ver donde estaban lo detuvo.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- A la pista de electrónica – dijo Ikki y siguió caminando.

Lo único que le faltaba, que Ikki quisiera ir allá donde estaban sus conocidos. Tenía miedo de lo que podían llegar a decirle, no es que Shun y el hubieran hecho algo malo, pero sabía que eran muy bromistas y bocas flojas y que Shun había estado en una leve situación indecorosa con más de uno. Lo que Seiya no sabía era que los planes de Ikki eran otros.

Comenzaron a atravesarlo, era totalmente oscuro, estaba lleno de gente y por la poca luz que se colaba desde la entraba se podían distinguir algunos movimientos bastante rítmicos, gente acostada, algunos parados, solos o acompañados, algunos eran grupos de tres o más, a nadie parecía importarle lo que el otro hiciera solo se dedicaban a disfrutar lo suyo. Por primera vez Seiya se puso a ver a su alrededor, a pesar de que había pasado muchas veces por ahí nunca quiso prestar atención a su entorno, pero ahora algo era distinto, se dio cuenta que estaba allí con Ikki y eso logro excitarlo por demás. No se dio cuenta que Ikki había parado hasta que choco contra él, poso su vista en su rostro y pudo distinguir en la penumbra una sonrisa.

Ejerciendo un poco de fuerza sobre su presa, Ikki lo arrastro hacia un costado del túnel encerrándolo entre él y la pared. Apenas lo apoyo contra esta, comenzó a besarlo salvajemente, mientras Seiya colocaba las manos alrededor de su cuello respondiendo ardientemente el contacto de aquellos labios que tanto le gustaban. Con prisa y Lujuria Ikki comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo del pony con sus manos, sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo, así que tenía pensado hacerlo rápido. Sintió el pecho del pegaso bajo su remera y bajo sus manos hacia su entrepierna la cual encontró dura como una piedra.

- ¿Querías esto no? – susurro al oído del menor, mientras le desabrochaba los pantalones y sacaba su miembro duro comenzando a masturbarlo.

Seiya solo respondía con gemidos al oído de Ikki, que lo volvían loco deseando hacerlo acabar rápido para poder ser el siguiente que se desahogue. Así fue, no habían pasado dos minutos que Seiya se vino en sus mano, Ikki se limpio contra la pared y con muy poca delicadeza dio vuelta al pegaso dejándolo con las manos contra la pared mientras lograba bajarle los pantalones, solo dejando el culo redondo del más joven al descubierto, sin perder más tiempo saco su miembro y se posiciono en la entrada penetrándolo completamente de una sola estocada.

- Quise hacer esto desde que salimos – Ikki le susurro al oído jugando con su lengua en aquella zona, manteniéndose quieto unos segundos dentro de el, para luego comenzar a moverse.

- ¿Te gusta sentirla?- Siguió diciéndole mientras se movía cada vez más rápido. Seiya se mordía los labios del dolor.

- Si – logro decir el pegaso sintiendo como su miembro volvía a endurecerse frente a las palabras del mayor, le encantaba que sea tan sucio.

- No te escucho ¿te gusta sentirla bien adentro? – volvió a susurrarle mientras agarraba el miembro del menor y comenzaba a masturbarlo aferrando su otra mano a la cadera.

- Si, me encanta

- ¿La queres más adentro?

- Si, por… favor – decía entre gemidos bajitos que solo Ikki podía escuchar

Ikki comenzó a embestirlo y a masturbarlo fuertemente, hasta que sintió la humedad en su mano y acto seguido se derramo dentro de su amigo con una última estocada gimiendo de placer en su oído.

- Este culo es mío y de nadie más – fue lo último que dijo antes de reponerse y salir del menor.

Seiya se quedo unos segundo más en esa posición hasta que pudo reaccionar y darse la vuelta mientras se subía el pantalón, para su sorpresa Ikki ya no estaba allí, "seguramente que salió primero para que no nos vean salir juntos" pensó, igualmente el debía ir al baño a limpiarse.

Tardo mas en el baño que lo que tardo en coger con Ikki, cuando llego a la mesa, el Phoenix estaba ya sentado. Seguramente había ido a alguno de los baños de abajo.

- ¿Dónde estabas? Te vi salir del túnel – pregunto Shun curioso, su amigo no pasaba por ahí de no ser muy necesario.

- Si, fui a saludar a Yuko y a los demás, después fui al baño – dijo despreocupado mientras tomaba el trago que lo estuvo esperando sobre la mesa.

- ¿Ahora le dicen baño? Jajaja

- ¡Cállate ganso! ya estas borracho – se rio Seiya

- ¿A quién le dices ganso burro con alas?

- ¡He no peleen! Amor y paz – dijo Andrómeda levantando los dedos índice y medio como señal de sus palabras.

- ¡Tu cállate Hippie! – le dijo Seiya con tono burlón.

- ¿Pueden callarse los tres de una buena vez? – Ikki se metió en el pleito

- ¡Si, papa pollo! – dijeron al unisonó los tres para luego largarse a reír.

Ikki negó con la cabeza. Quien le mando a tener semejante Familia.

Todo iba tranquilo, se la pasaron tomando distintos tragos, bailando un poco, obviamente que Ikki solo los observaba desde la mesa, teniendo bien vigilado a cierto pony que no dejaba de llamar la atención de cuanto hombre y mujer pasasen por su lado, igual era para su Otouto que hábilmente despachaba a todos y para el pato que aunque le pese decirlo también tenía lo suyo el condenado, pero su sorpresa fue darse cuenta que de los cuatro, porque a él tampoco le habían faltado propuestas a lo largo de la noche, el pony era el más solicitado. ¿Cómo no serlo? Simplemente era Irresistible. Con su sonrisa y su cuerpo tenía el mundo comprado. Por un momento se sintió afortunado.

Eran ya las cuatro y media de la madrugada, Seiya se encontraba en la barra pidiendo el último trago de la noche, no creía que su cuerpo aguantase uno más después de ese. Mientras se decidía entre otro daiquiri o directamente una medida de tequila sintió una mano que se apoyaba delicadamente en su espalda baja, al darse vuelta su cara de alegría paso a una de total enojo.

- ¿Qué mierda quieres?

- ¡Hola! yo he estado bien ¿y tú? También te he extrañado mucho… - dijo el extraño en tono sarcástico

- ¡Déjame en paz Dorian!

- ¿Todavía estas enojado conmigo?

Ikki veía desde la mesa como un joven alto, de pelo negro muy bien parecido hablaba con Seiya.

- ¿Me estas cargando? Desapareciste completamente, sin importarte nada de mí para enterarme después por boca de otros que andabas con Yuko ¿y vienes después de más de medio año a decirme hola como si todo estuviera bien entre nosotros?– no podía estar más indignado – ¡Eres un cínico! ¿Lo sabías? – el otro solo rio

- ¿Y porque no te enojas con Yuko también? Por lo que se, siguen siendo grandes amigos.

- Yuko no tenía idea que tú y yo andábamos en algo, la rata traicionera fuiste tú no él.

- ¡Vamos Sei! Tu bien sabias en lo que te metías, va ni siquiera es que estabas metido en algo, ¿y me hablas de traición? en dos semana que salimos ni un beso quisiste darme. Así que ahora vine a reclamar lo que es mío.

- ¿Perdón? Que se supone que es tuyo

- ¡Tu y tu boca! Esa que tu no quisiste darme.

- Y lo bien que hice, tu bien sabes lo importante que es para mí un simple beso. Esos que tu le das a cualquiera que se preste a tus jueguitos, pero que te quede claro yo no soy uno de ellos – dijo claramente convencido de sus palabras.

El Phoenix podía ver que la charla se volvía cada vez mas acalorada.

- ¡No te hagas el santo porque de santo no tienes nada! ¿O a caso no eras tú el que estaba hace un par de horas en el túnel? – Seiya se quedo callado había olvidado lo asiduo que era aquel chico a tal lugar.

- ¡Eso a ti no te incumbe! si estoy o no con alguien es tema mío y de esa persona, ¡seguramente porque es mucho mas hombre que tú! Y que te quede claro – tomo aire para decir aquello -¡no quiero tener que ver absolutamente nada contigo!

- ¿a si? – el último comentario había herido su orgullo pero no se iría de ahí sin lo que había ido a buscar.

Rápidamente tomo el rostro de Seiya y sin un previo aviso comenzó a besarlo, beso que Seiya correspondió o eso fue lo que vio Ikki desde la mesa. Inmediatamente se paro para ir directo hacia ellos y separarlos a los golpes pero luego se percato de que Hyoga y Shun se encontraban en la pista, muy cerca como para armar tal escándalo, en un momento de lucidez, desvió su camino hacia donde estaba su Otouto y el pato. Lo que Ikki no vio, fue el momento que Seiya, aprovechando que Dorian se había relajado disfrutando del beso, logro engancharle con los dientes el labio inferior mordiéndolo fuertemente y hasta arrancándole un pequeño pedazo para luego escupirlo hacia un lado.

- ¡MALDITO IDIOTA! ¿ESTAS DEMENTE O QUE?- Grito Dorian mientras se tocaba la boca y lagrimas de dolor se escapaban de sus ojos, sin poder creer lo que el otro le había hecho.

- ¡Eso te va a enseñar a no andar robando besos que no te quieren dar! – dijo mientras se limpiaba la boca con desprecio y se encaminaba hacia su mesa.

Para su sorpresa no había nadie sentado allí, recorrió el lugar con la vista y pudo distinguir no tan lejos a sus tres compañeros, parecía que estaban discutiendo, luego vio al Phoenix encaminarse solo hacia la puerta de salida y a sus otros dos amigos hacia él.

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto viendo como el Phoenix se iba.

- No lo sé – contesto Shun – mi nii-san quiere irse ahora, pero no sé porque, es raro la estábamos pasando bien

- No sé de qué te sorprendes, deberían llamarlo el aguafiestas no el ave Phoenix – Dijo enojado Hyoga.

- Bueno igualmente ya son casi las cinco – dijo Seiya mirando su reloj – ya es tiempo de volver, amanecerá en cualquier momento.

Dicho esto se encaminaron hacia la puerta, seguros de que Ikki ya se encontraba en el auto esperándolos. Seiya no se imaginaba que Ikki había presenciado la escena con Dorian, menos se le pasaba por la cabeza que aquello le pudiera haber molestado, pero lo que nunca llego a intuir es que al llegar a la mansión la noche todavía no se terminaría para ellos dos.


	9. Noche picante III

(La creatividad no es mía es de Masami Kurumada, yo solo lo hago por gusto y sin fines de lucro) Capitulo con lenguaje y escenas fuertes.

**Noche picante III**

El viaje se suscito en un rotundo silencio, con la velocidad con que manejaba Ikki, no tardaron más de quince minutos en llegar a la mansión. Al entrar Shun y Hyoga subieron a sus habitaciones, había sido una noche larga y estaban más que cansados, Seiya se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua, había bebido mucho y debía, como quien dice, "apagar el incendio". Mientras estaba en eso noto que alguien se paraba tras él.

- Tu y yo debemos hablar – fue Ikki quien hablo llamando su atención - ¡Ahora! – Seiya volteo a verlo.

- ¿De que si se puede saber? – ya no le estaba agradando el tono con que últimamente se dirigía hacia él.

- Acá no – lo tomo del brazo obligándolo a colocar el vaso ya vacio en la bacha de la cocina – arriba – dijo llevándolo escaleras arriba hacia su habitación.

Al llegar lo vio cerrar la puerta con llave, a juzgar por el rostro de Ikki lo que iba a suceder no iba a ser nada bueno.

- ¿y bien? – estaba cansado de tanto jueguito.

Inmediatamente después Ikki agarro al pegaso y lo tiro sin ninguna delicadeza sobre la cama posicionándose sobre él, comenzando a besarlo violento, mordiendo fuertemente los labios, cuello y todo lo que tuviera a su alcance, se notaba en sus actos toda la bronca contenida del día, tanto que comenzaba a lastimar al menor.

- ¡No Ikki suéltame! – Seiya forcejeaba para salir de debajo de su amigo, en otro momento no le hubiera molestado tal actitud de parte de él pero ya se estaba pasando se la raya, sentía que si no se lo quitaba de encima, el Phoenix era capaz de cometer cualquier locura.

Ikki no escuchaba razones estaba completamente cegado por los celos, el era su dueño, y se lo iba a dejar bien en claro.

- ¡Ikki sal de encima mío! – No quería usar toda su fuerza sino eso se volvería una batalla campal - ¡Basta! ¡Por favor! ¡Suéltame! – el mayor parecía no escuchar los ruegos del menor es mas hasta lo incentivaban a seguir.

Sintió como intentaba desabrocharle sus pantalones, Seiya no pudo controlarse más.

– ¡Te dije que no! – soltándose del agarre del Phoenix pudo encestarle su puño en el rostro y empujarlo fuera de la cama. Rápidamente se levanto y se posiciono en una esquina de la habitación mirando como Ikki, aturdido por el golpe en el piso, se agarraba la mandíbula.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, solo podían escucharse las respiraciones agitadas de ambos.

- Vete de aquí – fue lo primero que Ikki le pronuncio casi en un susurro todavía en el suelo.

- ¡¿Qué? – no podía creerlo después de todo tenía el descaro de echarlo.

- Que te vayas – no quería mirarlo.

- ¿Que mierda te está pasando Ikki?

- ¿No me escuchaste? ¡Te dije que te largues! – repentinamente Ikki se puso de pie y en un segundo se encontraba frente a Seiya con su puño cerrado en el aire.

- ¡NO! ¡Si quieres pegarme, hazlo! – Grito Seiya, poco le importaba ya que lo oyeran los demás inquilinos de la mansión – ¡Pero no me iré hasta que me digas que carajo te sucede!

Ikki solo lo miraba sin bajar su puño, ni el mismo entendía porque hacia lo que hacía, lo último que quería era ponerle un dedo encima al pony, y sin embargo hacia solo unos minutos estuvo a punto de cometer el error más grande de su vida, estaba superado por la situación, nunca le había pasado nada parecido a aquello, nunca había dado la oportunidad para que sucediera tampoco, tenía miedo, estaba condenadamente aterrado. Esta noche se había dado cuenta de algo, algo que quiso negar pero ya no podía, el pony le había arrebatado eso que tan celosamente guardaba desde que Esmeralda había muerto. El maldito pony le había robado el corazón. ¿Cómo afrontar aquello? El no era un hombre hecho para aquellas cosas, el estaba destinado a estar solo, a pasar una vida vagando como un alma en pena porque eso del amor estaba prohibido para él, sabia lo mucho que podía llegar a lastimar a quien se le acercase, Esmeralda era la prueba, por eso se alejaba de todo y de todos, hasta de su pequeño hermano, no podría volver a soportar que alguien que amara sufriera por su culpa, esa vida estaba bien para él, ya se había acostumbrado al sufrimiento, a la soledad, pero Seiya no se merecía tal destino sombrío que a él lo perseguía. Tenía miedo, miedo de sufrir y de hacer sufrir. Y en este momento solo quería estar solo.

- ¡Por favor! – Bajo su puño y le dijo casi suplicante. Seiya noto en sus ojos y en su voz que no tardaría mucho en largarse llorar.

-Ikki… – dijo en un susurro tomándolo en sus brazos Ikki solo se dejo asir apoyando su cuerpo contra el del pegaso.

Por un segundo bajo su guardia, dejando que la calidez del menor le inundara el alma, pero pronto logro recobrarse y volver a su papel, no quería dejarse en evidencia. Se separo lentamente de Seiya para encontrarse con esos grandes y luminosos ojos color avellana inundados de desconcierto y angustia. No lo soporto. Le dio la espalda y respiro profundamente debía pensar, pensar en el bienestar del pony, pensar fría y calculadoramente.

- No sé que estas esperando. Te dije que te vayas. Si no piensas serme de utilidad en la cama no te necesito. – Su tono parco parecía venir de una maquina no de un ser humano.

Seiya frunció el seño, no podía creerlo. Era demasiado, sabía que Ikki lo usaba, de cierta manera, para saciar sus instintos pero decírselo así, sin pensar en sus sentimientos o aunque sea en su amistad de años. ¿Quién mierda se creía que era? A pesar de todo pensó que quizás había escuchado mal, Ikki, el Ikki que él conocía no podía decirle aquello, ni tratarlo así, ellos se querían, había un vínculo más allá del sexo. No, todo aquello era un error. Algo estaba pasando, algo había detrás de esas palabras.

- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? – volvió a preguntar haciendo caso omiso a lo que el otro muchacho le dijo pero sin dejar su gesto de disgusto de lado – No entiendo porque te comportas... –

- Tú no tienes que entender nada, no sirves para pensar solo sirves en la cama y para nada más- ya no había vuelta atrás pensó.

-¡Eres un hijo de puta! – le dijo el pegaso con los ojos y puños cerrados, su ira era tanta que sin darse cuenta gotas de sangre comenzaron a caer de sus manos cerradas por la fuerza que ejercía para controlarse.

- y tu un fácil que le entrega el culo a cualquiera – esas palabras estaban envenenadas por los acontecimientos de aquel día. El pegaso le había dicho que él había sido el primero en todo, pero después de lo ocurrido se sentía un estúpido por creerle. Quería que se fuera, no quería ver su mentiroso rostro, por eso se mantenía de espaldas a él, pero sobre todo, necesitaba alejarlo por su bien.

Si hubiera volteado a verlo por unos segundos, hubiera visto las lagrimas que brotaron del joven por aquellas crueles palabras, él le había confesado que fue el primero y hora se sentía ultrajado por el mayor. No lo soporto más. Limpio su rostro y con toda la furia que aquellas palabras provocaron, se lanzo sobre el más grande para darlo vuelta y golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Uno, dos Tres, Cuatro golpes. Ikki no se defendía. Cinco, seis, siete golpes. No supo en qué momento Shun, Hyoga y Shiryu entraron en la habitación, ni cuando fue que lo separaron de Ikki que se encontraba en el suelo con los parpados, la boca y la nariz rota, escupiendo sangre, todo fue muy confuso, estaba ciego por la ira, volvió a ser consciente de sus actos cuando ya se encontraba siendo sacado de la habitación a las rastras por los fuertes brazos de Shiryu mientras veia a Hyoga y Shun atender a un Ikki casi inconsciente. Por un segundo antes de ser retirado completamente de aquel cuarto pudo jurar ver una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro del Phoenix.

Como pudo Shiryu condujo a Seiya hacia la habitación de este. Al principio tuvo que ejercer bastante fuerza física para moverlo del lugar, especialmente cuando, después de sentir un gran aumento del cosmos del más pequeño y una considerable disminución del cosmos del mayor corrieron él y sus demás hermanos alertados, para romper la puerta y entrar, viendo así el panorama. Con ayuda de Hyoga pudieron levantarlo de encima de Ikki que ya no respondía a sus golpes, si es que en algún momento lo hizo, por lo que pudo presenciar parecía que no había sido así, eso le hacía preguntarse ¿por qué Ikki dejo que Seiya le pegara de aquella forma sin defenderse? Bueno, eso ahora no era lo importante.

Ya sin tanta fuerza, casi llevándolo por propia inercia del menor entraron en la habitación de este, cerrando la puerta a su paso para dejar atrás un poco las voces que provenían del pasillo, de Saori y Tatsumi recién llegados de la planta baja y el segundo piso preguntando qué era lo que había pasado. Lo sentó como pudo en la cama y se situó junto a él de la misma manera. Así permanecieron unos minutos en silencio. Seiya mirando al vacio con las manos en sus rodillas y un semblante extremadamente entristecido y quizás desconcertado. Shiryu lo vio detenidamente por esos minutos, respiraba agitado, pudo ver en sus manos los nudillos lastimados y sangrando, también pudo notar su remera rota y el cinto de su pantalón desabrochado. Frunció el seño al notar aquello, ¿acaso Ikki quiso aprovecharse de Seiya contra su voluntad? No, no había que apresurarse a sacar conclusiones, aunque todo apuntaba hacia ello. Debía primero hablar con Seiya al respecto de lo sucedido, pero no estaba seguro si era el momento adecuado, tal vez mañana cuando las cosas estén más tranquilas. Igualmente no podía irse y dejarlo solo en aquel estado, debía quedarse con él o al menos decirle algo.

- Seiya… - lo llamo casi en un susurro, el pegaso no reacciono – Seiya… - vivió a intentarlo pudiendo así desviar la atención del más chico del vacío que parecía tenerlo atrapado.

Este lo miro a los ojos, rápidamente lagrimas comenzaron a correr empapando su rostro como si el sonido de su nombre y los ojos de su amigo hubieran abierto una canilla de emociones. Se hecho sobre el pecho del dragón y lloro. Lloro amarga y desconsoladamente por mucho tiempo, Shiryu lo abrazo y lo dejo desahogarse, sentía la angustia de su pequeño hermano como si fuera la suya propia, lo escuchaba sollozar con fuerza y sentía sus manos clavadas en su espalda abrazándolo con fuerza como rogándole que por favor no lo dejara solo, no en esa noche.

Shun miraba a su nii-san mientras desinfectaba las heridas de su rostro, lo había acomodado con la ayuda de Hyoga en la cama y este los había dejado solos, argumentando que debía ir a calmar a Saori que al ver el estado en el que se encontraba el Phoenix, había entrado en un ataque de nervios. Ikki había insistido en que no necesitaba ayuda, que quería estar solo, pero ante las suplicas y regaños de su Otouto la acepto de mala gana y ahora debía aguantar la mirada inquisidora y un poco acusadora de este mientras lo curaba. Aunque lo pareciera Shun no era ningún tonto y sabía perfectamente que Seiya no hubiera reaccionado de aquella manera si no hubiese sido provocado primero, mas con alguno de sus medios hermanos. La pregunta era ¿qué fue lo que su nii-san hizo para desatar tremenda tormenta de ira en el pegaso?

Termino con su rostro y fue en busca de las vendas para terminar con su torso, cuando regreso con estas y comenzó a vendarlo la mano de su nii-san lo detuvo mas bruscamente de lo que hubiera querido con su Otouto.

- Debes vendar estar heridas, son bastantes serias – no se preocupo por la brusquedad de su hermano, sabía que no había sido aquella su intención.

- Estoy bien, soy fuerte – quiso regalarle una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su pequeño pero no tuvo mucha suerte, la verdad había perdido las ganas de sonreír.

- sí, lo sé – Shun le brindo su característica sonrisa esa que podía devolverle las fuerzas, aquella que solo él con toda su pureza y bondad sabia dar. Después de esta no puso más resistencia a la ayuda.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – pregunto finalmente el conejo cuando termino con el vendaje y se acomodo mejor junto a su hermano. Ikki guardo silencio un momento.

- Cosas que son entre el pony y yo, Shun – dijo finalmente esperando que aquello zanjara el interrogatorio.

Shun se entristeció ante aquella contestación ¿Es que su hermano no confiaba en él? ¿Qué pudo haber sido tan grave que no podía compartirlo? Bueno. Si no quería hablarlo por algo seria. Debería esperar, como siempre lo hacía cuando algo tenía que ver con su nii-san. Sabía que no podría obtener nada a la fuerza, cuando estuviera listo para hablar lo haría y el estaría allí para su hermano mayor. Mientras tanto mañana hablaría con su mejor amigo. Quizás el si pudiera tirar un poco de luz al asunto que los tenia así a dos de las personas que más quería en el mundo.

- Esta bien nii-san, no te preguntare nada mas sobre el tema, pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí si necesitas hablar.

- Gracias – realmente lo ponía feliz que lo comprendiera, que no lo presionara y que a pesar de todo siempre estuviera para él, eso le demostraba lo mucho que lo quería y siempre iba a estar eternamente agradecido.

- Ahora descansa – término de decirle para darle un beso en la mejilla y retirarse de la habitación.

Debía hablar con Seiya, necesitaba una explicación inmediatamente. ¿Cómo fue que llegaron a ese extremo? Ellos era amigos, peor aun eran hermanos, y no solamente eso, le debían respeto a ella y a su casa, la casa de ellos y de sus otros hermanos, no podía permitir que fueran por allí haciendo semejante escándalo y golpeándose como salvajes. Le dolía que no pudieran arreglar sus diferencias como adultos, como los caballeros valerosos y de buen corazón que eran. Y le dolía mas aun sentirse una inútil, ella era una diosa y no pudo prevenir algo tan simple como aquella disputa. Los quería a ambos y no sabía qué hacer. Pensar que era la reencarnación de la diosa de la sabiduría ¡Patrañas! Esta eran las cosas que la hacían ver su insignificancia. Hyoga la tranquilizo bastante, quizás lo mejor sería no meterse y esperar que las cosas se solucionen, como le había dicho el, pero ¿Cómo no meterse?, debía hacerlo. Debía entender y mediar en aquella disputa, después de todo era su deber ¿o no?

Por fin se había tranquilizado y como por arte de magia segundos después callo rendido de cansancio en los brazos de su amigo. Shiryu siguió abrazándolo y acariciando su cabellera por unos minutos más hasta que se cercioro que la respiración del menor fuese serena y se hallara profundamente dormido, así con mucho cuidado, se aparto del fuerte agarre que aun dormido el pegaso no soltaba. Lo acomodo en la cama, cuidadosamente, para luego sacarle las zapatillas y con una brazada que hallo doblada sobre la silla del escritorio lo tapo. Dándole un último vistazo, se retiro por la puerta para tratar de seguir descansando también, ya mañana podría hablar con su amigo y ojala ayudarlo.

Cuando salió de la habitación de Seiya se encontró cara a cara en el pasillo con Saori. Esta lo miro como dudando pero al fin pudo preguntarle.

- ¿Cómo está Seiya? – realmente sonaba más preocupada que molesta, esto no sorprendió al dragón después de todo Saori quería mucho al más pequeño.

- Esta bien, recién logro dormirse – contesto para tranquilizarla.

- ¿Sabes que fue lo que sucedió?

- Realmente no lo sé – fue sincero – mañana hablare con él, ahora estaba muy cansado.

- ¿E Ikki? – Su preocupación paso hacia el otro muchacho en cuestión.

- No lo sé, yo quise quedarme con Seiya, pensé que él me necesitaba más, además Hyoga Se quedo con Shun para ayudarlo

- Entiendo – su semblante se entristeció

- No te preocupes veras como todo se soluciona mañana, sabes que hay vínculos que no se pueden romper fácilmente y seguro esto solo fue algo pasajero – realmente quiso creer lo que acababa de decirle a su diosa.

- sí, seguro – aquellas palabras la reanimaron un poco

- ve a dormir Saori, todavía es temprano – le sonrió el dragón – ya cuando nos despertemos veremos cómo ayudarlos a solucionar sus diferencias.

- Tienes razón Shiryu – le devolvió la sonrisa dándose la media vuelta para volver a su habitación – hasta dentro de unas horas - le saludo subiendo por las escaleras.

- si… - la miro retirarse pensando lo feliz que sería acompañándola hacia arriba aunque solo sea para verla dormir.

- ¿Qué crees que fue lo que sucedió? – Shun no podía solo irse a dormir así como así, se encontraba en la habitación del cisne sentado en el piso junto a la puerta viendo como su amigo se preparaba nuevamente para acostarse.

- No lo sé ¿diferencias de pensamiento? – la verdad no tenía la menor idea.

- ¿Diferencia de pensamientos? ¿A las seis de la mañana y encerrados en una habitación? – Shun miro incrédulo a su amigo

- Buen punto – dijo un cisne pensativo. Quizás… no, no podía ser. ¿O sí? De repente una idea cruzo su mente - Shun… - llamo Hyoga a su amigo mientras se acomodaba de costado en la cama, ya tapado, y levantaba su mano derecha para sostener su cabeza y mirarlo al conejo.

- ¿sí? - pareció que el conejo salió de repente de sus pensamientos.

- ¿No crees que últimamente esos dos se están comportando muy extraños?

- ¿Extraños? ¿En qué sentido? – sí que el conejo podía ser bastante inocente cuando quería pensó Hyoga.

- Mira, piénsalo de esta forma – continuo el cisne para tratar de que su amigo viera las cosas como él las estaba viendo en esos momentos – ¿Desde cuando Seiya e Ikki se llevan tanto? – Viendo la cara de desconcierto de Andrómeda prosiguió – ósea, ellos nunca fueron tan unidos como lo son ahora. Si, son amigos como lo somos todos, pero Ikki nunca se llevo con nadie más que contigo, muchos menos con Seiya con el que siempre vivió peleando, y pareciera que últimamente encontró en el pegaso una "unión más fuerte" – Hizo énfasis en la última frase

- ¿Te parece? – Shun tenía la cara como si le estuvieran revelando el secreto más grande de todos los tiempos.

- No quiero ser mal pensado pero quizás aquellos dos dejaron de ser tan buenos amigos para llegar a ser otra cosa – se aventuro a decir el cisne – sino cómo se explica todo este embrollo de hoy, sin contar como desaparecieron esta noche los dos juntos y volvieron a aparecer extrañamente por separado, además de otras cosas que he llegado a notar con el tiempo - Shun no podía salir de su asombro, de repente el panorama empezó a aclarársele – No sé, quizás me equivoque – dijo Hyoga al ver la cara de su amigo – si es o no así solo el tiempo lo dirá, por el momento no debes preocuparte, son cosas de ellos y seguro lo solucionaran de alguna o otra manera y si no, siempre podremos ayudar un poco – termino y le guiño un ojo.

- Si tienes razón – se levanto del piso para retirarse y dejar a su amigo descansar – hasta dentro de un rato patito.

- Hasta dentro de un rato conejo – le sonrió mientras lo veía marcharse. _"patito"_ como amaba escucharlo de su boca.


	10. Remordimientos

_**Remordimientos **_

- ¡Ah! – era la tercera vez desde que había quedado solo en su habitación que se despertaba con una puntada en el vientre. _"Alguna costilla rota"_ pensó. Sonrió de lado, después de tantos años el pony todavía conservaba el toque. Así como una ráfaga de viento que aparece y desaparece en el aire su sonrisa se borro. Recordó súbitamente cada palabra salida de su boca hacia un poco menos de cinco horas ¿fue lo correcto? ¿Acaso lo hizo por el bien de ambos o solo por puro rencor? Sabía que debía alejar al pony de alguna manera, pero podía haber elegido ser un poco más honesto, el no pensaba semejantes barbaridades, todo lo contrario, se había enamorado de la maravillosa persona que era, y sin embargo lo había herido con el veneno de su boca. Que tonto, ahora no había vuelta atrás, y pese a sentirse aliviado por un lado, no podía evitar sentirse culpable y vacio por el otro. _"No habia vuelta atrás"_ volvió a repetirse en su mente y se le helo la sangre, la desesperación lo invadió por unos segundos. No, ya no la había. Respiro profundo y se tranquilizo.

Sacudió su cabeza. Debía intentar borrar todo rastro de ese sentimiento. La pregunta era ¿Cómo? Desde que esmeralda había muerto y él había decidido enterrar todo sentimiento con ella, no había sentido algo así de fuerte. Su corazón le decía que corriera a la habitación de Seiya y le pidiera perdón de rodillas, pero su mente resonaba en su interior deteniéndolo, cortándole el paso, confirmándole que era una locura el amarlo, no solo porque quizás el pegaso no le correspondiera sino porque si lo hiciera no sabría cómo reaccionar, tarde o temprano debía marcharse, seguir su camino errante y no podía dejar que se llenara de falsas esperanzas, de un amor de cuentos que en la vida real no existía, el lo sabía bien. Debía dejar que el pony encontrara su camino. Iba a ser duro, lo mejor era marcharse cuanto antes, solo que… _"Shun"_, le había prometido a su pequeño que se quedaría, que pasaría su cumpleaños con él, como hacía más de tres años no lo hacía, lo había prometido y debía cumplirlo.

- ¡Qué difícil es todo carajo! – se quejo en voz alta mientras se levantaba trabajosamente de la cama lanzando leves suspiros de dolor. Debía bañarse y empezar el día, el sueño ya no vendría a él e igualmente en ese estado no podía estar mucho tiempo sin hacer nada, debía ocupar la mente, mucho menos esconderse, el no era un cobarde, sabia afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos, bueno, eso era lo que él creía.

Apago la televisión y se quedo de brazos cruzados frente a esta, sentado en el sillón de tres cuerpos de la sala, igualmente a esa hora y siendo domingo no había mucho para ver, realmente a los productores no se les caía una luz con respecto a la programación de ese día de la semana. Miro el reloj colgado en la pared de la derecha, eran las once y media de la mañana, el olor a comida ya se sentía en el ambiente, seguramente era alguna chica del personal de la mansión que se estaba encargando en hacer la comida, ya que ninguno de los habitantes principales, salvo el, había hecho acto de presencia aun, sobre todo después de el episodio de la noche anterior.

La mansión parecía sumida en un silencio abrumador, ni siquiera Saori que era la primera en levantarse, junto con él, ya sea domingo o cualquier día de la semana, había dado señales de vida. Intuyo que se encontraría angustiada aun por la situación entre Ikki y Seiya, sintió una opresión en el pecho ante este pensamiento. Sabia lo mucho que ella los quería y sentía una tristeza enorme al pensar en lo impotente que seguramente se sentiría en estos momentos al no saber cómo ayudarlos, el lo sentía también. Descruzo los brazos y acomodo con una mano sus largos cabellos negros que caían, cual lluvia, sobre el respaldo del sillón. Debía hablar con Seiya, debía saber que era lo que había sucedido realmente, no solo para tratar de ayudarlo, sino para devolver la paz a aquella casa y a sus habitantes y sobre todo para sacarse y sacarle a ella este malestar, y después de saber por boca de Seiya los hechos, decidiría si intervenir o no, ya que no debía olvidar que era el Phoenix la contraparte de dicho problema y para Shiryu, Ikki era una persona que infundía respeto.

Tomo la decisión y se levanto del sillón para dirigirse a la habitación de Seiya, ya habían pasado varias horas y pronto estaría el almuerzo. Al llegar a la puerta del pegaso en el pasillo del primer piso se topo con la persona que menos esperaba, en un estado aun más lamentable del que hubiera imaginado.

- Buenos días – fue lo único que dijo al verlo.

El Phoenix lo vio y solo hizo un ademan con la mano mientras observaba al dragón entrar sin tocar siquiera al cuarto del pony y cerrar la puerta tras él, frunció el cejo, no habían pasado ni seis horas y la lagartija ya estaba tomándose atribuciones que no le agradaban para nada. ¿Qué podía hacer? Nada. Además iba a ser de ayuda para que él y el pony se alejaran definitivamente, después de todo debían convivir en la misma casa por lo menos dos meses mas así que con la lagartija en medio iba a ser una situación más llevadera, claro que la idea no le gustaba ni un poco, amaba al caballito y se retorcía por dentro pensando que Shiryu podía ocupar su lugar, pero todo era para mejor, o eso debía mentalizarse.

Entro con sigilo al cuarto para no despertar abruptamente al dueño, con paso lento camino hacia la ventana y abrió las persianas, logrando así que la claridad del día entrara y se posara sobre los ojos de un pony absolutamente dormido, que ni se inmuto por la presencia del dragón ni por la luz sobre sus pupilas, Shiryu suspiro. Debía hacer algo más para despertarlo. Se acerco a la cama y se sentó a su lado, pudo notar los ojos todavía hinchados por las lagrimas que había derramado hacia solo un par de horas atrás, suavemente lo agarro de los hombros para comenzar a moverlo y lograr que abriera los ojos.

- Sei… – nada - Seiya… - solo un quejido y luego nada – Seiya despierta, ya va a estar la comida – otra sacudida al pegaso pero ni señales de despertar. _"perdón Seiya"_ pensó el dragón para acto seguido colocar su boca muy cerca de si oído. – ¡SEIYAAAAAAA!

El menor abrió sus ojos como dos platos y pego un salto que, según el ojo clínico de Shiryu abran sido de dos o tres metros por sobre la cama. Luego de salvarse de morir de un infarto y ver quien había sido el autor de semejante despertar el pegaso miro con muy mala cara a su querido amigo.

- ¡¿Acaso te volviste loco Shiryu?

- Perdóname, es que no encontré otra manera de que despertaras, trate por las buenas pero tienes el sueño muy pesado. – termino de decir el dragón casi en forma de queja.

- ¿Qué hora son? – ahora que se fijaba entraba demasiada luz por la ventana.

- Casi las doce del medio día – contesto el dragón mirando su reloj de pulsera – en cualquier momento va a estar la comida.

Seiya miro su reloj despertador para corroborar lo que le decían. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había quedado dormido, lo último que recordaba era los cálidos brazos del dragón, su llanto, y… como una estrella fugaz un nombre. Ikki. De repente las palabras del mayor volvieron a su mente, su frialdad y la locura que lo poseyó tras eso, detenida por sus demás hermanos. Luego su corazón roto expuesto frente a su amigo. Su rostro triste y sonrojado lo dejaron en evidencia frente a Shiryu.

- Sei ¿vas a contarme que fue lo que paso anoche? – el tono del dragón fue sereno casi paternal.

Por unos momentos mas Seiya permaneció en silencio pensando, acomodando las ideas para poder explicar bien lo sucedido, necesitaba sacárselo de su sistema y el dragón era el único que podía ayudarlo.

- Todo se termino - alguna lagrimas traicioneras amenazaban por volver a caer de sus ojos pero se contuvo ya había llorado lo suficiente frente a su medio hermano.

- Pero ¿Por qué? – se sorprendió ante tal afirmación.

- ¿Por qué? Por el simple motivo de que Ikki nunca va a dejar de ser lo que es, un desgraciado bastardo hijo de puta por eso – ahora su rostro mostraba furia.

- Seiya yo no sé qué fue lo que sucedió – comenzó a decir Shiryu para aplacar un poco al menor - y entiendo que para que tu reaccionaras de aquella manera tuvo que ser algo que te hizo perder los cabales, pero no hay nadie en este mundo que conozca a Ikki como lo conocemos nosotros – tomo aire para buscar bien las palabras – si, puede ser un mal llevado, pero no deja de ser una buena persona, lo ha demostrado muchas veces.

- Eso era lo que yo pensaba – contesto el pegaso más sereno – hasta anoche.

- Cuéntame entonces que fue lo que paso, quiero ayudarte, veras como no todo es tan malo como lo parece.

Entro en la cocina, estaba que se moría de hambre y el olor a comida la llamaba desde que salió de su habitación, al traspasar la puerta, se topo con la persona que menos esperaba ver.

"_Genial"_ pensó el Phoenix al ver entrar a la cocina a su diosa _"lo único que me faltaba, un sermón de Saori"_ ya se veía venir las palabras de la dueña de la casa sobre el escándalo de la noche anterior. Sin embargo para su sorpresa no fue eso lo que ocurrió.

- Buenos días – lo saludo ella con la más dulces de las sonrisas

- Buenos días – le correspondió el luego de un pequeño desconcierto

- ¿como estas? Esas heridas son algo serias, deberías estar recostado – realmente se escuchaba preocupada.

- Estoy bien, gracias – se limito a contestar, en otra ocasión le hubiera dicho que no era de su incumbencia, pero algo en el rostro y tono que uso le impidió ser brusco.

Saori se sentó en la mesa, parecía que Ikki recién había terminado de comer, intuía que quiso hacerlo lo más rápido posible aprovechando que nadie parecía haberse levantado y así poder desaparecer de la mansión antes de escuchar palabra alguna sobre lo que sucedió en la madrugada. La intuición no le fallaba, segundos después de que ella tomara asiento el Phoenix se paro para retirarse, quería irse de la mansión por ese día, necesitaba pensar. Cuando estaba por cruzar la puerta la vos de ella lo detuvo.

- No tengo idea de que fue lo que sucedió – su voz fue firme – pero por la paz de todos espero que no se repita.

- No te preocupes – contesto sarcásticamente de espaldas a ella – no volveré a romper tu preciada paz

- No es mi paz la que me preocupa

- ¿ah no? – dio la media vuelta para mirarla a los ojos.

- No – su voz seguía igual de firme – mi única preocupación son ustedes - Ante tales palabras el Phoenix sonrió.

- Pues puedes guardarte tu preocupación por mi porque no la necesito - y luego de esto siguió su camino hacia la sala para desaparecer por la puerta principal.

Había sido un poco dura con él, sabía que no era la manera de entrar en el frio caparazón del Phoenix, pero tuvo que dejar en claro su disgusto ante la situación, no porque la paz se hubiera roto, como parece, le había dada la impresión, sino por ellos, todo aquello no estaba bien. Le dolía la desunión que percibía en el habiente, no por nada era la reencarnación de una diosa para no darse cuenta del lazo que parecía se había roto entre dos de sus más queridos caballeros. Solo pedía al cielo que las cosas volvieran a su cauce.

Termino de relatarle a su amigo lo hechos de hacia pocas horas, el extraño comportamiento del Phoenix, obviamente sin lujos de detalles y las hirientes palabras que tuvo para con él, el dragón no salía de su asombro.

- Obviamente hay alguna explicación coherente para todo _- "si ¿pero cuál?"_ Pensó para el mismo.

- No Shiryu – el pegaso agacho la cabeza – la única explicación es que Ikki no me quiere y quiso terminar lo que teníamos sin haberlo empezado siquiera – una lagrima bajo por su mejilla – y lo hizo de la peor manera – se detuvo unos momentos para luego terminar en un murmullo - solo fui un juego, y se ve que ya se canso.

- Seiya… - no podía ver al más alegre de la casa de esa manera, le partía el alma - no pienses así – tomo su rostro y limpio es rastro que había dejado la lagrima – no creo que las cosas sean como las estas pensando quizás solo fue un enojo pasajero, a veces las personas decimos cosas cuando estamos enojados sin pensar en las consecuencias – levanto el rostro del pegaso para verlo a los ojos – veras como el solo va a acercarse a pedirte disculpas y todo terminara siendo una anécdota.

- sí, claro – no estaba muy seguro de aquello.

-Por lo pronto no tienes que quedarte acá encerrado, es un hermoso día, vamos levántate comamos algo y salgamos a pasear ¿Qué te parece?

- No, gracias, a penas tengo ganas de respirar – dijo medio en serio, medio en broma

- vamos, si te quedas aquí va a ser peor y lo sabes, al menos conmigo te distraerás un poco – Insistió en dragón.

Eso era verdad, si se quedaba en su cuarto se torturaría todo el santo día pensando en el ave, tenía que obligarse a salir, el era Seiya el caballero de pegaso y no podía permitir que un hombre le complicara la existencia, sea quien sea, sintiera lo que sintiera, el lo superaría, se obligaría a olvidarse del Phoenix.

- Tienes razón

- Me alegra que entraras en razón – le sonrió el dragón mientras se ponía de pie – te espero abajo apúrate que ya debe estar la mesa puesta – y así salió de la habitación del menor.

Se acomodo contra el respaldo de su cama y suspiro profundamente, estaba cansado, adolorido tanto física como emocionalmente, pero no podía darse el lujo de decaer por alguien como Ikki, debía hacer el esfuerzo, luego vería como seguían las cosas si Ikki se dignaba a pedirle disculpas, igualmente no sabría cómo tomarlo, estaba muy dolido después de lo dicho por el ave, realmente había sido cruel, él le había confesado que había sido su primer hombre, y el otro no lo había tomado en serio, ¿realmente pensaba eso de el? lo hizo sentir como si fuera cualquier cosa, como una basura y viniendo de él era más que doloroso, insoportable. Tenía que admitirlo, se había enamorado de un maldito imbécil. Se había enamorado de la persona menos indicada, había jugado con fuego y se había quemado por completo en muy poco tiempo. El sabía que no debía meterse con Ikki pero la tentación pudo más y ahora veía las consecuencias de sus acciones, su corazón hecho pedazos. Volvió a sentir sus mejillas húmedas, rápidamente se deshizo de sus lagrimas con la palma de su mano.

-¡Basta de mariconadas! – Grito – ¡soy un hombre mierda y me estoy comportando como una mujer! – suspiro decidido a levantarse. Solo esperaba no cruzarse con Ikki, no por lo menos hasta que estuviera listo para encararlo nuevamente.

Camino por las calles sin rumbo durante una hora y media, era domingo y las calles estaban repletas de gente, además el día soleado no ayudaba. Para donde viera había parejas felices caminando de la mano, familias enteras disfrutando del verano, hombres, mujeres, niños, todos contrastando con su cara de pocos amigos, de fastidio. Por fin llego a una pequeña plaza un poco retirada del centro, donde gracias a dios no había tantas personas, se sentó en una banca frente a un estanque con patos para descansar un poco su maltrecho cuerpo.

"_soy una mierda"_ si, no había otra manera para calificarse, repasando lo que había sucedido se dio cuenta del gran error que había cometido. No había la necesidad de todo eso, no fue su preocupación por el pony lo que lo llevo a decir aquello, fue el rencor de sentirse engañado, quizás al saber que sufriría al no estar con él quiso que el pony también lo sintiera, eso sí era de un verdadero hijo de puta. Aquello le confirmaba que no servía para querer a nadie, la primera vez que volvía a enamorarse después de tanto tiempo la cagaba de esa manera.

¿Por qué no podía amar nuevamente? ¿Por qué le costaba tanto? Conocía de toda la vida al pegaso y sabía que era una persona maravillosa, era tierno, alegre, cariñoso y si luchara un poco por su amor seguro lo conseguiría si es que no lo había hecho ya, entonces ¿qué era lo que lo detenía? Ah sí, esa puta costumbre de autodestruirse, de alejar todo lo bueno de su vida, de preferir la soledad, que ya hace un buen tiempo que no le llenaba para nada, pero era lo único que conocía y le daba vergüenza admitir hasta para el mismo el miedo que le producía pensarse nuevamente vulnerable. La vulnerabilidad que solo le daba el amor.

- Que estúpido que soy – lo había lastimado innecesariamente por sus miedos. _"¿De qué te sorprendes? Eso es lo único que sabes hacer lo único que haces bien, lastimar a la gente que quieres" _Se dijo para sí mismo, y era verdad. Primero Esmeralda, luego Shun, ahora Seiya.

- Tal vez si hablara con el pony… - ¿pero cómo? El no era bueno para hablar de nada, mucho menos de sentimientos, y aparte ¿quien le aseguraba que Seiya quería hablar con el después de todo? Bueno podría obligarlo, una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro para borrarse enseguida. No, no podía, ya se había equivocado mucho, debía hacer las cosas bien de una buena vez por todas, buscaría al pony, le pediría disculpas y hablaría con el acerca de lo que le sucedía.

Tomando esa decisión se levanto de la banca con un poco de dificultad y marcho rumbo a la mansión. "_Ojala que no sea demasiado tarde"_ pensó.


	11. Nuevas Sensaciones

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masami Kurumada.**

**Nuevas sensaciones.**

En la mansión se podía sentir un silencio denso, Shiryu y Seiya habían decidido salir y pasar el día fuera por insistencia del dragón que a toda costa quería levantarle el ánimo a su pequeño amigo, del Ave Phoenix ni noticias. Shun había ido a buscarlo a su habitación a penas había despertado, para preguntarle por su estado físico que, a ojo de él, había quedado lamentable después de los ataques del pegaso, y se sorprendió por demás al no encontrarlo ni allí ni en ningún lugar, fue cuando se encontró con Saori que esta le comento que lo había visto hacia un par de horas y raudo se había dirigido hacia la calle, según ella sin intenciones de volver temprano. No tuvo suerte tampoco con el otro implicado en el tema, también fue Saori quien le comunico que él y Shiryu habían decidido pasear por el centro hasta, si fuera posible, entrada la noche, así un poco decepcionado el pequeño conejo fue en busca de la única persona que quedaba en la casa con la que podía hablar del tema sucedido en la madrugada, ya que no podía quedarse tranquilo después de todo aquello.

Entro a la habitación de su amigo y lentamente fue caminando hacia su cama, lo vio durmiendo tan tranquilamente que por un momento pensó darse la vuelta y seguir su camino cavilando solo sobre todo, pero un movimiento inesperado del dueño de aquel cuarto y sus ojos azules abriéndose al día y posándose sobre él lo detuvieron.

-¿Shun? – pensó que era un sueño, su conejo estaba allí junto a él mirándolo con una sonrisa hermosa, hasta que reacciono y se dio cuenta que no era un sueño, era muy real - ¿paso algo? – Refregó sus ojo intento posar nuevamente su vista en aquella persona que tanto lo perdía.

- No, no te preocupes – lo tranquilizo el conejo – es solo… es solo que… estaba solo – se ruborizo, no se dio cuenta hasta ese momento que no tenía una real escusa para molestar al cisne – parece que todos decidieron salir y… - no sabía que decir – nada perdona por despertarte – bajo la cabeza y se dio la vuelta como queriendo encarar hacia la puerta pero una mano lo detuvo.

- Espera Shun – el contacto con la piel del otro hizo que tanto el cisne como el conejo sintieran una corriente eléctrica recorrer sus cuerpo. Ambos quedaron en shock por un segundo, aquello nunca había sucedido.

- No te vayas – lo soltó – está bien igualmente ya me estaba por despertar – mintió.

Se sentó en la cama de su amigo y vio como este se acomodaba sentándose y apoyándose contra el respaldo de la cama. Unos minutos de silencio que parecieron eternos hasta que Hyoga hablo.

- Dime que pasa Shun – si, sabía que algo estaba pasando por la cabeza de Andrómeda, lo conocía demasiado y creía saber que era – estas preocupado por tu hermano y Seiya ¿verdad?

- Un poco – admitió – pero igual no es ese el motivo principal por el que vine… es que… - de repente estar allí lo ponía incomodo no entendía porque, nunca le había sucedido, no con Hyoga – Mi hermano, Shiryu y Seiya no están y pensé que quizás te gustaría salir también a dar unas vueltas, el día esta hermoso – un rubor en sus mejillas apareció de repente y eso hizo que el pato sucumbiera totalmente ante él.

- ¿ya comiste? – pregunto repentinamente

-¿Eh? – tardo en reaccionar hasta que entendió – no, todavía no, recién me levante.

- Bueno hagamos una cosa – dijo con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba apurado de la cama, aquella invitación le había alegrado de sobremanera el día – ve a cambiarte, yo hare lo mismo y en veinte minutos nos encontramos abajo para salir a comer y luego veremos lo que nos depara la vida – termino de decir mientras abría su armario y buscaba algo de ropa.

Shun asintió y con apuro salió de la habitación del cisne para dirigirse a la propia, estaba contento de pasar un día mas con su amigo, pero una sensación de incomodidad y miedo lo invadía, no sabía porque pero le molestaba, ¿desde cuando se sentía incomodo con Hyoga? Era uno de sus mejores amigos, no quiso pensar mas y desecho esos sentimientos extraños enseguida, iba a pasar un día excelente y podría hablar sobre la relación que ayer Hyoga insinuó que había entre su nii-san y Seiya, ya que no pudo hablar con ellos por lo menos hablaría con el cisne sobre lo que supuestamente había visto.

Llegaron al centro comercial hacia más de una hora, buscaron un bar para poder tomar asiento y estar más tranquilos, pidieron al mozo dos cafés y esperaron en silencio, cuando le trajeron el pedido y el mozo volvió a retirarse el silencio sobrevoló la mesa nuevamente. Notaba el semblante triste de Seiya y se preguntaba qué era lo que podía hacer para sacarle aunque sea una sonrisa. Mientras tanto el pegaso se debatía internamente sobre cuál debía ser su posición una vez que vuelva a la mansión y tenga que cruzarse con Ikki, porque la realidad era que no iba a poder huir toda la vida, en algún momento esa situación debía darse, pero el lamentablemente no se sentía preparado. Se sorprendió sobremanera por como aquella situación lo había orillado a la conclusión de que se había enamorado, el dolor que sintió fue tal que no tuvo ni tenía en aquellos momentos lugar a duda. Había cometido un error y ahora era demasiado tarde. A pesar de todo se preguntaba como estaría Ikki. Se enfado consigo mismo, su cabeza seguía dando vueltas sobre preguntas como ¿estará bien? ¿Qué estará pensando? ¿Estará arrepentido? ¡_JA! "¿Arrepentido? ¡Y a mí que mierda me importa! Yo no pienso perdonarlo", _pensó. Estaba enojado pero algo dentro de el le decía que si Ikki venía a pedirle perdón lo más seguro era que lo perdonara, _"que estúpido que soy"_ ¿para qué? ¿Para qué lo lastimara nuevamente? ¡No! Debía ser firme, no iba a caer más en sus juegos mucho menos ahora que era más que claro que lo amaba y el no.

Shiryu lo miraba, claramente se encontraba en un intenso debate interno, sus gestos cambiantes así lo delataban, había estado en esa situación desde que salieron de la mansión, pero ya era mucho tiempo así que quiso cambiar un poco el ambiente.

- Sei ¿no quieres algo dulce para acompañar tu café? - Seiya pareció salir de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz del dragón.

- ¿Eh? ah, no gracias, no tengo hambre – dijo mirando su tasa de café que apenas había probado.

- bueno, ¿que deseas hacer después de terminar aquí? – pregunto un dragón entusiasmado. A lo que el pequeño pony pensó que lo que quería era morir lentamente en soledad pero no se lo dijo a su amigo se notaba que hacia su mayor esfuerzo para animarlo.

- Lo que tu quieras – contesto con una sonrisa tenue, tal vez un poco fingida.

- Bueno, vi cerca de aquí una casa de maquinas de videos juegos – dijo con una sonrisa sabiendo lo mucho que a su amigo le gustaban esas cosas – pero te advierto que soy muy bueno y voy a patearte el trasero fácilmente

- sí, claro – dijo un con una gota en la frente – como también lo eras jugando a la play – se burlo el menor

- ¡Eso no cuenta! – Dijo ofendido cruzando los brazos – ¡ya te dije que hiciste trampa yo no sabía los trucos!

El pagaso lanzo una carcajada ante la actitud infantil de su amigo

- Esa es la gracia del juego dragoncito

- Bueno, bueno, pero ahora va a ser distinto, las maquinas grandes son lo mío

Pagaron la cuenta y salieron de allí para comenzar una feroz competencia, la verdad, los esfuerzos de Shiryu estaban dando frutos y el pegaso supo que pasara lo que pasara la vida no podía ser tan mala como para no poder pasar una tarde de risas y juegos con su amigo. ¿Ikki? En esos momentos podía irse a la mierda.

Incomodidad. Esa era la palabra, se sentía incomodo. ¿Por qué? Si hacia horas atrás estaba todo bien, bueno aunque debía admitir que la noche anterior se encontró sintiendo algo que nunca creyó sentir por lo menos no con el pato en el medio, es que después de lo que paso con su nii- san y con Seiya no había dado tiempo a su cabeza a pensar claramente pero ahora si lo podía hacer y no le agradaba para nada.

Aun recordaba cuando Yuko los había encontrado en la pista central y se le había tirado casi literalmente encima a Hyoga. Conocía muy bien a Yuko como para esperar una reacción así de él ante un hombre tan bien parecido como Hyoga, lo que no se espero fue su propia reacción al detener los insipientes brazos a punto de enlazar la cintura de un desprevenido cisne y la fuerza que inconscientemente ejerció en las muñecas de un desconcertado rubio que al mirarlo a los ojos, por escasos segundos sorprendido por el ceño claramente fruncido que nunca antes había presenciado en aquel joven de cabellera esmeraldina al cual conocía hace ya varios años, comprendió enseguida que era " mercadería ajena". Así que alejando cualquier intento y sonriéndole a su amigo, con el cual alguna vez había tenido algo cerca a un flirteo subido de tono, continuo con su despreocupado parloteo por unos minutos más para alejarse hacia donde, según Shun, estaba su otro conocido a cual quería saludar, Seiya.

Para su suerte pareció que el querido pato no había notado aquella extraña escena entre Yuko y el, pero después de eso su noche se había vuelto un poco extraña, o tal vez el era el que se había vuelto extraño, puesto que no dejo un segundo a solas a un cisne que parecía no molestarle ese detalle, es más, se encontró buscando todos los medios posibles para alejar cualquier posible de acercamiento por parte de cualquier hombre y mujer que estuviera presente en aquella noche en el boliche. Consciente o inconscientemente, algo esa noche se había quebrado dentro de Shun. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de salir con el Cisne de noche a un lugar como aquel y al ver la gran convocatoria que había al rededor de su persona, lo molesto.

¿Por qué? Comenzó a entenderlo, mientras caminaban uno al lado del otro buscando un restaurant y escuchaba su melodiosa voz hablarle de algo, que verdaderamente no le interesaba en aquellos momentos al conejo, solo quería contemplarlo. Realmente era muy lindo, sonrió mientras se sonrojaba ante esa idea, y afirmo con esto sus sospechas, algo se había quebrado en su interior la noche anterior y dado paso al nacido de un sentimiento nuevo, algo que nunca pensó que Hyoga despertaría en él. Deseo. Deseo de querer besarlo, de querer estar con él, abrazarlo y nunca dejarlo ir.

¿Y ahora? ¿Cómo proceder ante tal revelación? ¿Cómo comportarse frente a el? ¿sentiría Hyoga lo mismo?

- ¿Me estas escuchando Shun? – esas palabras parecieron traerlo a la realidad.

- ¿Eh?

- no parece que no – suspiro un cisne rendido y con una gota en la frente

- perdón – se sonrojo el conejo – estaba pensando…

- ya se en que… – Shun lo quedo mirando con susto mientras mantenía el aire en sus pulmones sin atreverse a respirar ¿en realidad sabia? – en tu hermano y Seiya ¿verdad?

Soltó fuertemente en aire en un claro suspiro de alivio y destenso todos sus músculos, por suerte no, no lo sabía.

- Si – vil mentira, pero no podía decir otra cosa.

- Tranquilo, las cosas se solucionaran ya veras

- sí, supongo – tras ese comentario recordó algo que su amigo le había dicho en la madrugada y como por arte de magia las palabras volvieron a su mente _"No quiero ser mal pensado pero quizás aquellos dos dejaron de ser tan buenos amigos para llegar a ser otra cosa"_

- Hyoga, con respecto a lo que me dijiste esta madrugada después de todo ese lio…

- ¡Ya llegamos! – le interrumpió el cisne contento

- ¿Vamos a comer aquí? – le pregunto Andrómeda desconcertado

- Sí, ¿Por qué no?

Shun lo miro con la cara desencajada.

- Es un lugar muy caro – volvió la vista hacia el lujoso restaurant que su amigo había elegido, era uno de los más caros de todo Tokio – me hubieras dicho que querías venir aquí y hubiera traído más dinero – dijo algo avergonzado

- ¿Acaso no fui yo quien te dijo de salir a comer? – le pregunto con un pequeña sonrisa en los labios

- Sí, pero…

- Pero nada Shun, yo invito, yo pago

- No, no puedo aceptarlo

- ¿Cómo que no? Claro que puedes y lo haras – y con estas palabras lo tomo de la mano para cruzar la gran puerta de vidrio sin dejar al peli verde decir una sola palabra más en reclamo.

Llego a la mansión con el corazón en la boca, prácticamente había corrido desde aquel parque hasta allí, tenía la urgencia de verlo y arreglar aquel lio lo más rápido posible, necesitaba sentir su piel, beber de su boca, el castaño había resultado ser como una droga para el peli azul y ahora comenzaba a sentir la abstinencia de su calor. Recorrió la mansión con la misma velocidad con la que había llegado pero no encontró a nadie, reviso cada una de las habitaciones, la cocina, el jardín, hasta la terraza la cual había aprendido, era el refugio favorito del menor, pero nada. Al volver a la sala y derrumbarse en el sillón, exhausto tanto física como mentalmente, noto que una persona lo miraba desde el umbral de la puerta de la biblioteca.

Saori lo había escuchado llegar, en realidad pensó que era cualquier persona que vivía en aquella casa, antes que el Phoenix pero se sorprendió al ver que no era así, que era el aguerrido caballero del ave inmortal quien se encontraba tirado en el sillón claramente cansado respirando con dificultad, agarrándose la cabeza en señal de que verdaderamente la estaba pasando muy mal, al sentir su presencia sus ojos se posaron en ella y rápidamente de irguió en el sillón tratando de aparentar una calma inexistente frente a la dama.

- Ikki, no pensé que fueras tu el que había llegado

- No te preocupes ya me voy – dijo el ave con su típica expresión de molestia al encontrarse descubierto en ese estado.

- No, no por favor, en realidad quería hablar contigo

Ikki levanto una de sus cejas en un claro semblante interrogante

- ¿sobre?

- Sobre esta mañana, realmente no quise hablarte de aquella forma tan dura – espero, pero al no recibir del Phoenix palabra alguna prosiguió – te pido disculpas por eso, quería que sepas que ustedes son lo mas importante para mí y me dolio mucho verlos pelear de aquella manera – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas algo que el Phoenix noto – realmente me siento muy impotente al no poder ayudarlos, no sé qué clase de Diosa soy si ni siquiera puedo velar por ustedes

El Phoenix la miro sorprendido, sabía que ella tenía un sentimiento muy estrecho por sus hermanos, especialmente por Seiya, pero nunca se imagino que ese sentimiento también fuera de la misma intensidad para con él, y era reciproco. Si, Saori siempre fue una niña caprichosa y molesta, pero desde que tomo el papel de Diosa de la sabiduría y de la tierra todos habían notado el cambio radical y verdaderamente merecía aquel titulo y honor.

Había peleado por ella y la humanidad en incontables ocasiones, pero siempre fue por ayudarlos a sus hermanos y por ostentar una armadura de santo de Athenea, se sentía en la responsabilidad de hacerlo mas allá de que creía que era lo correcto, pero todos sabian que él no se debía a ningún dios y Athenea no era la excepción, pero Saori, la humana Saori, era una de las personas a la cual luego de varios años y millones de vivencias podía considerar familia, junto a sus demás medios hermanos y a Shun obviamente. Eran las únicas personas en todo este vasto mundo las cuales se interesaban por él, el lo sabía a pesar que no habían tenido contacto en todos esos años, lo sabía y ahora lo sentía gracias a las palabras de su diosa.

En un acto que nunca fue o será propio de él, se acerco hasta la muchacha que en silencio se lamentaba mientras lagrimas rebeldes se escapaban de sus ojos, y la estrecho entre sus brazos, no supo muy bien porque lo hizo, quizás por su instinto sobreprotector ese por el cual quería evitar a toda costa cualquier tipo de sufrimiento en sus seres queridos. Saori se sorprendió de sobre manera pero no evito el contacto. Supo que ese abrazo, que no era un gesto propio de su caballero, era franco y fraternal, como el que se le regala a una hermana. Oyó el latido de su corazón y el de su caballero, mientras sentía que el cosmos del Phoenix la llenaba de una plena tranquilidad como si estuviera tratando de decirle que no llorara que él estaba ahí, que no estaba sola, que nunca lo estaría. Así sus lágrimas se aplacaron y lentamente el Phoenix se separo del abrazo.

- No debes preocuparte, yo arreglare todo esto pase lo que pase, lo prometo – le dijo Ikki disimulando la ternura que lo desbordaba en su siempre conocido tono parco, mientras limpiaba los restos de lagrimas de las mejillas de la joven con sus dedos.

Saori no dijo nada solo lo miro perpleja al principio para luego regalarle una hermosa sonrisa, sabía que la palabra del Phoenix era sagrada. Podía confiar plenamente si él lo prometía. Dicho esto Ikki dio media vuelta para retirarse a su habitación y esperar que el pony volviera debía pensar claramente que le diría.

- Gracias – Esa palabra de la boca de Saori fue lo que lo detuvo en la descanso de la escalera.

- No tienes nada que agradecerme – le contesto el apenas volteando a verla – pero no te acostumbres porque es la primera y última vez que sucede – no podía con su genio, siempre arruinando los momentos.

- Lo sé – le contesto mientras lo veía seguir su camino, enternecida, sonrió aun mas luego de esas palabras, él era el Phoenix y nunca dejaría de serlo.


	12. Momento de Verdades

- Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masami Kurumada -

* * *

><p><strong>Momento de verdades<strong>

El día paso rápido como si no quisiera que las cosas se dilataran aun más. Juntos emprendieron el regreso a la mansión, en el mismo mutismo en el que la habían abandonado, pero con los ánimos un poco más arriba, por lo menos para el pegaso, en cambio era de Shiryu que no se podía decir lo mismo. Aquella tarde la habían pasado muy bien, estaba contento por haber podido ayudar aunque sea un poco a su hermanito a aplacar su dolor, pero lo que lo tenía inquieto era otra cosa.

Luego de jugar varias fichas en muchas maquinas de tiros, peleas, y autos un poco cansados decidieron que era hora de hacer algo más tranquilo, compraron unas fichas para las mesas de pool que se encontraban en el mismo local de video juegos, eligieron la mas apartada para que el ruido de la gente no los molestara y pidieron algo de tomar, como vieron que era pasada las siete de la tarde, se decidieron por una cerveza helada que combinaba muy bien con el calor del verano. Así entre charla, cerveza y partidos de pool pasaron un par de horas. No supo cómo fue que la conversación se le había ido de las manos, ni que fue lo que le hizo tener el valor para confesarse frente a su amigo de esa manera, quizás el alcohol en su sistema al cual no estaba acostumbrado o quizás sintió que le debía un poco de sinceridad después de la tamaña confianza que el menor había depositado en él con respecto a temas del corazón, no sabía a ciencia cierta, pero de la nada se encontró contándole al pegaso su más intimo secreto.

_- Bueno ya hablamos demasiado de mi ¿no te parece? – sí, ya estaba cansado de parlotear sobre Ikki, eso no lo ayudaba en nada._

_- yo no tengo ningún problema en escucharte, estoy aquí para eso – le sonrió el dragón, mientras trataba de embocar la bola 9 sin mucho éxito._

_- sí, ya lo sé – ahora era su turno de jugar – es que la verdad ya no quiero tocar el tema – presentía que debía guardar fuerzas para mas entrada la noche._

_- Esta bien ¿de qué quieres hablar? – le pregunto mientras esperaba que el pegaso terminara su tiro, con el palo de pool en la mano izquierda y un vaso de cerveza en la derecha._

_- Dime ¿Qué hay de ti? – apunto y… - ¡no! Casi… ¡tchs! – Volteo a verlo – ¿Qué paso con Shunrei? – ahora era él, el que se acercaba por la cerveza._

_Shiryu se quedo callado unos segundos viendo como su amigo esperaba una respuesta, quizás fue ahí en ese instante que se deschaveto todo._

_- Terminamos antes de venirme para Japón - dijo como si nada mientras dejaba el vaso y avanzaba hacia la mesa de pool._

_- Shiryu… no dijiste nada… - sintió una terrible punzada en el corazón, el tan preocupado por sus problemas y nunca se le dio por preguntarle nada a su amigo, que egoísta de su parte, que mal amigo - ¿Por qué?_

_- No te preocupes – dijo mirando a su amigo tiernamente para borrarle la tristeza de los ojos – en realidad es algo que yo decidí._

_- ¿Tu? pero pensé que amabas a Shunrei – no cabía en su asombro con lo que estaba escuchando._

_- Sí, la amo, pero no de la manera en que ella me ama a mí, la amo como una hermana, como mi familia, nunca puede amarla como un hombre ama a una mujer o como tú a Ikki…_

_La cara del castaño de ensombreció de repente._

_- Discúlpame Sei – se dio cuenta de su error- soy un tonto – dijo avergonzado en dragón, debía cuidarse de nombrar a su otro hermano frente a él._

_- Descuida no pasa nada – silencio, hasta que reparo en algo – seguramente Shunrei se habrá sentido muy triste – entendía esa tristeza, era la que él sentía en ese momento._

_- Al principio si, luego entendió que el amor no es algo que se fuerce, especialmente cuando ya le pertenece a otra persona – había hablado de más_

_- ¿A otra persona? – el pony levanto una ceja mientras miraba a su amigo que lentamente caía en la cuenta de lo que había dicho y su mejillas se volvían rojas como un tomate. Seiya Sonrió maliciosamente – Shiryu… - canturreo_

_- ¿Qué?- el dragón no sabía dónde meterse, de los nervios atizaba una y otra vez el palo, que a estas alturas estaba prácticamente sin uso y con la punta completamente cubierta de azul._

_- Míralo vos al dragoncito – dijo en un tono de sorpresa fingido – calladito, calladito, anda rompiendo corazones._

_- Seiya no es lo que crees_

_- ¿Ah no? ¿Y que es entonces?_

_-Nada_

_- ¡Ah no! ¡Ahora no me vengas con nada! – se dirigió hacia la mesa de pool dejo su palo sobre esta y puso los brazos en jarra sin importarle para nada el juego._

_- Es que es algo que no le he dicho a nadie – excepto a Shunrei pensó._

_- ¿Acaso no confías en mi? _

_- No es eso – ya se estaba complicando demasiado la situación._

_- ¿Entonces?_

_- Es que es algo que seguramente nunca podrá ser – miro a su amigo por unos segundos – es una mujer fuera de mi liga – suspiro rendido._

_- ¡Vamos! ¿Por qué dices eso? Eres lo que cualquier mujer querría tener a su lado- comenzó a enumeras sus cualidades - eres inteligente, bien parecido, buena persona, aparte de que tienes un apellido que te respalda, mas allá de que eso no es relevante para ti, para las mujeres muchas veces cuenta – el pony hablaba como todo un experto, quien diría que es homosexual ¿no? – seguro que si te conoce no dudari…_

_- Es Saori – soltó casi sin respirar._

_- ¿Perdón? – ¿había escuchado bien? – ¿dijiste algo de Saori?_

_Shiryu permaneció en silencio un par de segundos, hasta que vio cambiar la cara de su amigo de una de desconcierto inmediato a una de sorpresa total._

_- ¡OH POR LOS DIOSES! – No pudo evitar el grito y su índice señalador como si hubiera cometido el peor de los pecados y mereciera la muerte inmediata - ¡OH POR LOS DIOSES!_

_El dragón no supo donde meterse no solo por el dedo acusador de su amigo sino por la vergüenza que sentía ante las miradas que se posaron en el después del grito._

_- ¡¿TU Y SAORI?_

_- ¡!shhhh! Dioses Seiya tranquilízate – dijo acercándose a su atónito amigo y bajando su dedo mientras veía a las demás personas volver a lo suyo – para empezar, Saori y yo nada, ella no lo sabe_

_Seiya cambio su rostro a una expresión pensativa y volvió a hablar._

_- Pero ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? – era increíble_

_- No lo sé, solo sucedió ¿está bien?_

_- No, no está bien, Shiryu, ella es Athena – ¿acaso su amigo había perdido la razón?_

_- ¿y piensas que no lo sé? ¿Por qué crees que nunca se lo dije a nadie? – su rostro de entristeció, Seiya se sintió pésimo._

_-Perdón, después de todo ¿Quién soy yo para juzgarte? Mírame, enamorado de un hombre al cual seguramente no le intereso y que resulta ser mi medio hermano – suspiro – ¡soy patético!_

_- No, no lo eres – Shiryu se acerco a él y lo tomo de los hombros – eres una persona maravillosa y si Ikki no se da cuenta de eso ¡al diablo con él! – dijo sacudiéndolo un poco a Seiya que sonrió ante esas palabras que sonaban tan raras de la boca del dragón - Por lo menos tu sabes que lo intentaste y no te quedaste con la duda de lo que podía pasar, por lo menos sabes lo que es estar con él aunque ahora duela - lo miro a los ojos - para el amor hay que tener valor, y tu lo tienes, para amar hay que saber arriesgar, y tu lo haces, así que no digas que eres patético, porque no es así._

_Seiya se lo quedo mirando, sin borrar la sonrisa en su rostro._

_- ¿Sabes? a veces es bueno seguir tus propios consejos._

Ahora no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, ¿haría bien? ¿Haría mal? ¿sería el fin? no lo sabía pero le aterraba de solo pensarlo, la verdad era que ya no podía seguir esperando, hoy era la noche, hoy se le declararía a Saori, ya había pasado mucho tiempo sufriendo en silencio, era hora de juntar valor y… bueno ya pensaría que hacer pero estaba seguro que de hoy no pasaba.

Fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, la televisión aun estaba prendida, tal y como la había dejado horas antes, sintió un hormigueo en su brazo derecho, señal de que se había quedado dormido sobre este y ahora la falta de circulación le pasaba factura. Dio media vuelta para quedar boca arriba y sobarse el brazo, ya no le dolía tanto el cuerpo, esa era una de las ventajas de ser un Santo de Athenea, las batallas habían hecho su cuerpo resistente a todo, además él era el Phoenix había vuelto de la muerte muchas veces, un par de golpes de un mocoso no eran un problema. _"Seiya"_, pensó. Volvía a su mente la cara del menor, era increíble como no podía pasar cinco minutos sin pensar en el.

Después de varias horas de esperarlo y de reflexionar que sería lo que le diría, el sueño y el cansancio lo vencieron, ahora luego de despertar, se sentía con la fuerza necesaria para afrontar lo que vendría, ya sea el perdón del pegaso o una patada en el culo, que lo dejaría al otro lado del mundo.

Llego a la mansión junto con su amigo, había quedado tan sorprendido luego de la confesión de Shiryu que se había distraído pensando en su Diosa y su amigo, la verdad que le parecía todavía algo increíble, pero por otro lado le agradaba la idea de saber que si su amigo era correspondido, no habría mejor hombre en el mundo para Saori, ni mejor mujer para Shiryu.

En esas cosas pensaba cuando entro a la sala principal de la mansión y sintió el cosmos de Ikki, en el primer piso, la angustia volvió a su pecho como por arte de magia, ahora debía subir hasta su habitación y rogar no cruzárselo, quería descansar, dejar de romperse la cabeza con el Phoenix por lo menos por esa noche.

Subió la escalera con parsimonia, con el corazón a mil por hora, al llegar al final y mirar el pasillo suspiro con alivio solo quedaba llegar a su habitación, encima ni siquiera se encontraba Shiryu cerca como para sentirse apoyado, lo había visto ir hacia la cocina cuando entraron, seguramente, pensó, tendría sus propios problemas.

Llego a la puerta de su cuarto la abrió rápidamente y entro dentro como alma que lleva el diablo quedando con la frente apoyada sobre esta, respiro profundamente tratando de calmar a su pobre corazón, eso era todo, ahora si Ikki venía a buscarlo, podía negarse a abrirle. Sí, eso sería lo mejor, no verlo por lo menos por un tiempo, aunque viviendo en la misma casa era una tarea casi imposible. Todavía había la posibilidad de que el Phoenix también quisiera evitarlo, si fuera así, se harían un favor mutuamente. Qué lejos estaba de saber lo que el Phoenix planeaba.

- Estas demasiado agitado ¿viniste corriendo acaso?

Esa voz tan familiar le helo la sangre.

Habían pasado un día hermoso, primero almorzando en el restaurant, y luego paseando para distraerse por las tiendas del centro, comiendo helado, charlando. Obviamente la charla derivo en el tema principal del cual eran todos participes a estas alturas, Ikki y Seiya.

**Flash back**

- ¿De verdad lo crees? – Pregunto Shun luego de escuchar la extensa versión de los hechos que según Hyoga había sucedido esa madrugada.

- ¡claro! – Exclamo seguro el Cisne – sino de que otra manera se explica todo este embrollo

- Bueno, quizás haya otra explicación – Declaro un conejo no muy convencido mientras saboreaba su cucurucho de chocolate y granizado.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál?

- No sé, alguna otra – dijo pensativo – es que me cuesta mucho creer que mi nii- san… - no pudo terminar la frase, de solo pensarlo sus mejillas se incendiaron.

- Hay pero que ingenuo eres Shunny – ladeo su cabeza descreído de que su amigo no se hubiera percatado como el de ciertos detalles – ¡tu hermano es más gay que nosotros dos juntos!

La referencia de ellos dos juntos hizo que a al conejo se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

- Hyoga ¿tu…? – sí, ¡El!

Hyoga se detuvo con la cara desencajada por unos instantes y lo miro.

- ¿Me estás hablando en serio? – simplemente era increíble, y pensar que todos creían que Seiya era el más distraído del grupo.

Shun lo quedo mirando también hasta que el rostro del cisne no aguanto más la seriedad y soltó una estrepitosa carcajada.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA! – el conejo levanto los hombros y siguió caminando.

- No es necesario que te rías así – dijo con vergüenza, su cara era un tomate – no me ando fijando en esas cosas

- Es que… - lo alcanzo al trote ya que el conejo había seguido camino mientras él se recuperaba de el ataque de risa – no puedo creer que seas tan distraído, pensé que te habías dado cuenta- callo unos segundos - pero pensándolo bien – estaba terminando su helado - si no te diste cuenta de Ikki que es más que obvio como lo mira a Seiya, no me sorprende tanto de mi, ya que yo soy más reservado.

"_Este día está plagado de sorpresas"_, pensó Andrómeda. Lo de él no era un secreto, la noche anterior se lo había contado al cisne mientras estaban en el boliche y Seiya también lo sabía, a Shiryu no sentía la necesidad de contárselo, quizás cuando llegue el momento lo sabría pero estaba seguro que sería bien recibida la noticia, ahora con Ikki era otro tema, su nii-san acostumbraba a sobreprotegerlo y a reaccionar exageradamente frente a determinadas situaciones y esta sería una seguro. Aunque ahora que se enteraba del supuesto gusto de su hermano mayor se sentía más aliviado, después de todo Ikki sería un hipócrita si le dijera algo.

**Fin del flash back**

Entro a la cocina para beber un vaso de agua, debía pensar, pensar detenidamente los pasos a seguir. Primero, tranquilizarse, segundo…seguir tranquilizándose, porque pensarlo no le estaba dando ningún efecto.

Tomo asiento y trago el agua sin respirar, tratando de relajarse, respiro profundamente, y siguió pensando. Tercero, buscarla. Se concentro en el cosmos y lo sintió en su oficina, bueno, por lo menos estaba todavía despierta, ahora no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Sonrió ante su pensamiento, era bueno, ya no tendría que cargar con esto en su alma y en su corazón, la vida seria o muy buena a partir de ahora o muy difícil, pero tenía la esperanza de que fuera lo primero. La esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Salió de la cocina, con paso firme, camino por la sala pasando frente a un espejo y se detuvo para arreglarse un poco la ropa y el cabello, después de todo no todo los días unos de le declara a una diosa reencarnada, debía estar presentable. Luego de cerciorarse de que todo estuviera en su lugar. Siguió hasta llegar a la puerta de la oficina de Saori, donde se detuvo con el corazón a mil por hora, conto hasta diez para tranquilizarse un poco más, respiro profundo y toco la puerta.

Volvió a hacer un bollo el papel y sin delicadeza lo aventó al tacho de basura, que se encontraba a sus pies apoyado en el piso junto al escritorio, lleno de otros tantos papeles que habían tenido la misma suerte que el último, suspiro cansado mientras volvía a arrojar otro papel, y se decidía a sacar otra de las hojas de su cuaderno para seguir escribiendo:

_10 Cosas que me gustan de Hyoga _

_1- La forma en que me dice conejo._

_2- Sus ojos azules._

_3- Su cabello rubio._

_4 – La forma en que se arruga su nariz cuando ríe._

_5 –Su sonrisa._

_6- La suavidad de su piel._

_7 – Su seriedad._

_8 – Sus bromas._

_9- Su voz._

_10 – La manera en que se preocupa por mí._

Pudo encontrar diez y seguramente había mil más. Definitivamente no había vuelta atrás, estaba hasta las manos con su amigo.

* * *

><p>Es ma corto que los otros cap. pero es que estoy complicada con el tema del trabajo y el estudio. nose cuando pueda actualizar, espero hacerlo pronto.<p>

Saludos!


	13. todavia no es el momento

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de masami kurumada

* * *

><p><strong>Todavía no es el momento.<strong>

- Hola ¿no? – miro al menor de arriba abajo, la verdad no tenia buen aspecto, bueno ni que el lo tuviera.

Seiya no respondió, todavía estaba aturdido ¿Qué hacía en su habitación? ¿Qué MIERDA hacia en su habitación?

- ¡Carajo! ¡Seiya vas a decir alguna Puta palabra! – está bien, no era el mejor comienzo para pedir una disculpa, pero es que el pony no reaccionaba solo lo miraba primero con espanto ahora con furia.

-¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí?

- ¡vine a hablar contigo!

- ¿hablar? ¡Tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar! – Avanzo hacia la cama para quedar parado frente al Phoenix que se encontraba sentado en la cama con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo – ¡será mejor que te maches!

- No me iré a ningún lado hasta que hablemos – dijo en tono bajo pero audible cruzándose de brazos mientras cerraba los ojos dando a entender que no se iba a mover un ápice. Si el pony quería que se fuera iba a tener que ser a la fuerza.

- ¡ya estoy cansado de toda tu mierda! – Exclamo el pegaso – todo debe ser como tú quieres cuando tu quieres, yo no soy tu juguetito ¡ya no más!

- Seiya - a pesar de los gritos del menor y del inminente aumento de su cosmos el Phoenix parecía no inmutarse seguía en la misma posición - tú no eres mi juguete – abrió los ojos para posarlos en Seiya – nunca te considere nada parecido a eso

- ¿a no? Algo menos que un juguete entonces… - estaba cansado, realmente no quería todo eso, no quería lidiar con nada en esos momentos, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas – Ikki no quiero hablar contigo ya tuve suficiente anoche, así que te pido… - comino hasta la puerta para abrirla – que te retires…

- no

- ¡¿acaso no lo entiendes? ¿¡Eres sordo o estúpido! ¡No quiero verte!

- No –volvió a repetir mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia el pegaso – no me interesa yo quiero hablar contigo – cerró la puerta y lo tomo de las muñecas – necesito hablar contigo, necesito arreglar esto.

- ¿Arreglar qué? No hay nada que arreglar porque nunca hubo nada que romper – bajo los ojos al piso – ayer fue lo último ya no soporto mas esto

- no digas eso por favor – Seiya levanto la vista bastante sorprendido el Phoenix pidiendo por favor era algo muy raro, mayor fue su sorpresa al ver sus ojos azules, rojos casi al punto del llanto

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Ikki? – soltó sus manos del agarre del mayor y se encamino para sentarse en la cama, el Phoenix dio la vuelta y lo vio, se quedo parado, ordenando sus pensamientos, debía elegir las palabras justas

- Primero – comenzó pero se tomo su tiempo – sobre lo de ayer, no quise decirte ni hacer todo aquello, me deje llevar por mi enojo

- ¿enojo? – ¿él era el enojado?

- déjame terminar – encima que le estaba costando horrores lo interrumpía – si, enojo – aclaro para no dejar dudas – venia acumulando cosas durante el día, tus acercamientos a Shiryu, el boliche…

- ¿Que paso en el boliche? – pregunto con real duda

- ¿Cómo? Sabes muy bien de que te hablo no hace falta que te lo diga – es Phoenix cambio completamente su semblante no quería recordar, pero ante la mirada totalmente descolocada del menor tuvo que hacerlo – anoche te vi con tu "amiguito" – casi escupió la última palabra.

- ¿mi amiguito?- Seiya puso por unos segundos un semblante pensativo hasta que cayó en la cuenta – ¡ah! mi amiguito… - se había olvidado del percance que tuvo con el imbécil de Dorian.

- ahora lo recuerdas ¿verdad? – pregunto con sarcasmo alzando una ceja mientras se sentaba en la cama a su lado.

- No imagine que habías visto eso, menos aun que te molestara – ahora entendía un poco, el Grandioso ave Phoenix estaba muerto de los celos. Con todo el esfuerzo del mundo intento no dejar ver la sonrisa que quería hacerse presente en sus labios – pensé que yo podía hacer lo que quisiera de mi vida ¿o no fueron esas tus palabras?

- bueno, sí pero… - el pony tenía un punto. Mierda tanto tiempo pensando que y como decir las cosas ahora no se acordaba nada de lo que había intentado preparar durante horas

- Pero… - lo incitó a seguir quería escucharlo de su boca.

- ¡Maldita sea Seiya! ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que soy un maldito estúpido? ¿Qué tenía miedo de decirte que no quiero que otra persona te ponga un dedo en cima? ¿Qué me cuesta lidiar con lo que siento especialmente porque se trata de ti?

- ¿especialmente porque se trata de mi? ¿Es que a caso soy una molestia o algo así?

- ¡No! ¡No es eso! - como decirlo – Eres Seiya, mi amigo, mi familia, El pony molesto que siempre me saca de quicio, y el único que me saca una sonrisa.

- Ikki… - no se esperaba todo aquello, pensó que solo quedaría en una disculpa, pero aquello era más bien ¿una declaración?

- Se que te dije que no me importaba que hacías o no, pero no es verdad me importa y mucho y por lo de ayer solo puedo pedirte que me perdones no tengo justificativo para… - no pudo terminar ya que Seiya lo callo con un beso.

- Si lo entiendo y déjame decirte que si ayer te hubieras quedado viendo un poco más la situación hubieras visto el dolor que le cause a ese idiota – comento tranquilo viendo un claro signo de pregunta en los gestos del mayor – digamos que va a extrañar un pedazo de su labio – sonrió recordando satisfecho.

Ikki no pregunto mas sobre lo pasado la noche anterior, era mejor olvidarlo y empezar de cero.

- ¿entonces estamos bien pony?

Seiya se quedo pensativo hasta que por fin decidió hablar.

- solo con una condición… - dijo sonriendo por la cara de preocupación que puso su amigo

- ¿cuál?

- Que te dejes de joder y me digas de una buena vez que me quieres.

Toco a la puerta de la biblioteca, podía sentir el tamborileo de su corazón acelerado, espero para escuchar la voz de aquella persona que buscaba para que le diera el visto bueno y entrar. Pronto la escucho decir un escueto "adelante" y ya decidido entro a la habitación.

Mucha fue su sorpresa, u horror según como se viera cuando vio a aquella persona sentado al lado de Saori con una taza de té en su mano, viéndolo entrar sonriéndole con esa cara de Idiota y diciéndole un "buenas noches"

- Shiryu – dijo Saori poniéndose de pie, y su invitado la imito.

- Perdón, no sabía que interrumpía algo – la cara de pocos amigos de Shiryu era una que podía ser catalogada como "a lo Ikki"

- No para nada – parecía nerviosa por ver al caballero y este lo noto

- vengo en otro momento – dijo secamente

- No, no hay problema… ¿conoces a Julián?

El susodicho se acerco hacia él y le tendió la mano muy amablemente si no fuera por lo excelentes modales del dragón este hubiera optado por ignorarlo y largarse pero su educación era más poderosa que sus instintos así que lo imito.

- Julián Solo un gusto - estrecho la mano del dragón fuertemente

- Shiryu Kido – "y no, no siento ningún gusto" pensó.

- ¿Necesitabas algo Shiryu? – pregunto Saori mientras veía a los dos hombres soltar sus agarres sin quitarse la vista de encima, podría a ver jurado ver chispas en el aire.

- No, nada importante, si me disculpan los dejo, buenas noches – la verdad no le agradaba para nada la idea de dejarlos solos pero viendo la situación tampoco tenía una excusa valedera para quedarse allí, así que opto por irse y vigilar los cosmos, especialmente el de Ex recipiente de Poseidón, nos sea que se le ocurriese hacerle algo a Athenea.

Claro, porque lo que le importaba a él, como buen Santo, era la integridad física de la Diosa. Bueno si le importaba, pero no era eso lo que peor lo tenía sino el imaginar que otro hombre, especialmente ese hombre estaba cerda de su Saori.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta se quedo rondando aquella habitación hasta entrada la madrugada, cuando por fin el dichoso invitado decidió retirase, recién allí pudo irse a descansar, un poco más tranquilo, aunque no lo suficiente.

Termino con la dichosa lista y como todas la demás hojas las tiro a la basura. Luego se recostó en la su cama y comenzó a divagar, obviamente que toda divagación lo llevaba al mismo destino. Hyoga. Bueno ahora que sabía que le sucedían cosas con él y que también estaba seguro de las inclinaciones sexuales de su amigo, ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer? El no era ningún tonto, hacía rato que se había "avivado" con lo que tenía que ver a relaciones. Si bien era verdad que todavía virgen, ya había incursionado en varios terrenos escabrosos con más de un joven. Sabia encarar ese tipo de situaciones, ahora bien ¿cómo debía comportarse con Hyoga? Es que él no era cualquier hombre, no podía tomarlo como un juego simplemente, y todavía no estaba seguro si lo que sentía era algo más que un impulso físico hacia alguien tan hermoso como el Rubio. Si, lo quería eso era más que obvio, era su amigo, su medio hermano, su familia, pero ¿habría otro sentimiento ahí? No estaba seguro, todavía no caía del todo en lo que le estaba pasando, lo que si era seguro que su cuerpo le pedía tocar al Siberiano, de solo pensarlo su parte intima comenzaba a reaccionar, de seguir así, debería ir al baño de inmediato antes de que sus órganos estallasen.

Sintió un golpe en su puerta e inmediatamente supo quién era. Lo único que le faltaba, suspiro y se acomodo sentado y apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la cama mientras que con una almohada tapada la erección provocada por algún que otro pensamiento impúdico, sabiendo perfectamente que sería peor aun cuando lo viera frente a el.

- Pasa, está abierto – dijo tratando de sonar tranquilo

En seguida vio al pato entrar y posar su mirada en el.

- ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto mientras se acercaba a su amigo

- Nada, estaba pensando – un pequeño rubor se hizo presente en sus mejillas

- ¿En qué? Si se puede saber… - pregunto el rubio mientras tomaba asiento junto a su amigo, de repente el calor que sentía Shun se hizo más fuerte.

- Eh… nada importante ¿tu? ¿Qué hacías? ¿Necesitas algo?

- No solo me aburría, parece que todo está muy tranquilo en la mansión, parece que todos se fueron a dormir temprano

- sí, así parece – la cercanía de el rubio lo perturbaba

- ¿Tienes hambre?

-un poco – ahora que lo mencionaba no habían cenado, nadie se percato se esa detalle, seguro porque la mayoría de los habitantes de aquella casa llegaron entrada la noche.

- yo también, vamos a ver que hay en la heladera – tomo la mano del peli verde y de un tirón lo hizo levantarse, el contacto con su mano lo hizo sonreír.

Mientras salían de la habitación tomados de la mano, una cálida sensación lo inundo por completo, definitivamente no era solo atracción física.

Llevaban más de media hora, en esa posición, Ikki tenía al pony sentado en cima con las piernas a los costados, todavía vestido al igual que él, y la fricción hacia rato que había hecho lo suyo. No aguantaba más, quería enterrárselo hasta la garganta, pero después de lo de ayer, no iba a ser él, el que le dijera aquello, quería dejar que Seiya tomara el "asunto" en sus manos, pero este ya se estaba tardando demasiado, y seguramente era a propósito.

- Seiya… - jadeo en el oído del menor mientas le pasaba la lengua por aquella zona y aumentaba la fricción – no aguanto más…

El pegaso se limitaba a gemir por las caricias que recibía, a decir verdad el tampoco daba mas pero quería hacer que el Phoenix lo deseara, quería torturarlo como retribución a lo mal que estuvo en ese día, aunque a esta altura la tortura se había vuelta su enemiga también

- ¿me la queres meter toda no? – le pegunto tirándole la cabeza hacia atrás y lamiéndole el cuello desesperadamente, Ikki solo pudo asentir con la cabeza mientras gemía levemente. ¿Toda? – volvió a decir ahora lamiendo el otro lado

- Si, toda – ya no aguanto con un rápido movimiento lo dejo sobre el colchón y se posiciono sobre él para desvestirlo, no quería mas juego previo, quería sentir la piel de su pony, quería saborearlo, quería que fuera suyo, solo suyo.

Cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos, la penetración fue sin contemplaciones, el vaivén desenfrenado no se hizo esperar, el dolor y el placer extremo tampoco. Ambos se entregaron esa noche, una y otra vez saciando sus cuerpos y sus almas. ¿Quién habría pensado que el mejor sexo sería el de reconciliación?

* * *

><p>Hace mucho que no actualizaba. El estudio y el trabajo me tienen ocupada, pero bueno aca esta otro capitulo. espero les guste<p>

Saludos

-. XR .- Nybras


	14. Algo comienza a gestarse

-¡HYOOOGAAAAA! ¡¿DONDE ESTAS MALDITO PATO DEL DEMONIO!?

Seiya casi se atraganta con el sándwich al escuchar semejante grito, seguramente lo había descubierto; y como no hacerlo, Shun no había sido para nada disimulado y Hyoga mucho menos. Sentía pena por su amigo, ahora que por fin se había decidido a blanquear lo que le sucedida y había sido correspondido, iba a morir a manos de un cuñado psicópata.

Vio a su "pareja" entrar a la cocina como alma que lleva el diablo.

- ¿Dónde está?

El Pegaso lo miro con el sándwich en la mano y la boca llena, negando con la cabeza efusivamente, como para que al pollo no le quedara ninguna duda de que no sabía el paradero del próximo cadáver, es decir, de su amigo.

- ¡No lo cubras! ¡Sé muy bien que tú sabes! – el aludido trago con dificultad.

- No sé de qué me estás hablando – alegar demencia era la mejor opción.

- No te hagas el loco, sabes a quien me refiero, el pato va a morir – lo miro de arriba abajo con los ojos entrecerrados, con asombro los abrió – ¡TU! – Lo señalo horrorizado – ¡TU LO SABIAS! - sentencio

Seiya palideció. _"calma, calma que puede oler tu miedo. Esto iba a pasar en algún momento, pero no puedes entrar en pánico, por tu seguridad y la de Hyoga"_.

- Ikki realmente no se dé que me hablas - El ave Phoenix estaba por perder la poca paciencia que tenia, de un golpe sacudió la mesa.

- ¡Seiya no me mientas! ¡Tú sabes lo que ese asqueroso, sarnoso, abusador y maldito pato le hace a mi Otouto!

¡JA! Si supiera que el pervertido es otro. Pero no era el momento de corregirlo. Prometió que no diría nada y lo iba a cumplir aunque le costara la vida, además no era bueno decirle que lo sabía desde hace mas de una semana y no le había dicho nada a EL, con el que compartía la cama todos los días. Eso era como decirle que lo engañaba con cinco negros brasileros y todos al mismo tiempo. Una muerte segura. No, no era una buena idea.

- Tranquilízate y no, no sé nada de eso – le dijo con su mejor cara de desentendido – además estas gritando sin sentido, Hyoga salió.

- ¿Y Shun?

- También, creo que salieron juntos. – era mejor mostrar que estaba de su lado por su propia integridad.

- ¡Maldita sea! – tomo asiento junto al moreno y le arrebato el sándwich que estaba a punto de llevarse a la boca.

-¡oye! – intento agarrarlo pero Ikki, con un solo brazo en la cabeza del moreno lo impidió, mientras con el otro devoraba, literalmente el pedazo de comida, Seiya se dio por vencido viendo como su preciado Sándwich desaparecía en las mandíbulas del mayor.

- Estaba comiéndome eso… – recargo la frente en el hombro del mayor mientras soltaba un suspiro, y este le dio un sonoro beso en la cabeza, Seiya sonrió, más allá de que fuera un maldito patán, el ave Phoenix podía también ser tierno y dulce, y eran esos momentos los que lo hacían feliz.

- Gracias estaba rico – dijo soltando una carcajada.

- Me alegro que te haya gustado – era imposible – ¿Me vas a decir que es lo que te pasa?

El Phoenix frunció el ceño, hacia ya casi un mes que las cosas entre él y el Pegaso se habían arreglado, y si bien ya estaba más que claro que ambos se querían, todavía no se acostumbraba a compartir sus cosas así como así, con tanta soltura, como hacia el pony. Cosa que obviamente Seiya ya le había reclamado, pero bueno, por lo menos hacia el esfuerzo y sabia que Seiya se daba cuenta de eso.

- No me hagas decirlo – la mera idea de lo que sucedía entre su hermano y el pato de mierda le ponía la piel de gallina, le paraba los pelos de la nuca y le daba un humor de los mil demonios, bueno más que de costumbre.

- Paso algo con Hyoga… - debía averiguar que tanto sabía Ikki para poder, aunque sea, darle aviso a sus amigos.

- Ese pato sucio – volvió a entrar en ira – sé lo que pasa con mi hermano ¡No soy estúpido!

- ¿Hyoga y Shun? Quieres decir que ellos dos… - no pudo terminar la frase Ikki lo fulmino con la mirada. Trago saliva. – ¿estás seguro? ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Los viste?

La simple idea de ver algo le dio nauseas.

- Lo sé – Seiya hubiera jurado que el rostro del Phoenix se había puesto de un tono verdoso – no hace falta ver nada.

- Bueno, si es así no puede ser tan malo, son Hyoga y Shun – no, no debió haber dicho eso.

- ¡¿COMO QUE NO ES TAN MALO?! ¡Shun es un niño todavía!

Seiya lo miro, no sabía si reír o mandarlo a algún lugar recóndito.

- Te recuerdo que Shun y yo tenemos la misma edad, ósea dieciocho años, y Hyoga solo diecinueve, y tú – poso su dedo índice en el pecho del Phoenix - veinte para veintiuno, así que no sé quien está peor de todos nosotros.

El pony tenía un punto, pero él no podía permitir algo así, por lo menos no tan fácilmente.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver, tu y yo… es distinto… ellos… - diablos, ahora venía a hablar incoherencias, odiaba que el pony tuviera razón, pero más odiaba dársela.

- ¿Si? – Se cruzo de brazos esperando - ¿Qué es distinto? – lo apremio.

- Todo… Shun no es como tu… él es más ingenuo, y Hyoga definitivamente no es como yo, el es… él es… no sabría ni como calificarlo.

-¡Porque no tienes nada que decir! ¡Porque es tu amigo y lo quieres a pesar de que digas lo contrario! y no me interrumpas… – le tapo la boca viendo que estaba a punto de replicar algo – Creo que lo que deberías hacer es hablarlo con los dos, tranquilo, y ver que tan en serio es lo que sucede entre ellos, no puede ser tan malo, Hyoga nunca haría nada para lastimar a Shun, lo adora, y eso me consta a mí y a ti. – Seiya lo soltó

Ikki lo miro a los ojos color chocolate. Hermoso, era sencillamente hermoso. Seiya quizás tuviera razón, obvio que nunca se lo diría; no podía ser tan malo tenerlo de cuñado al pato, igualmente ya cruzaría un par de palabritas con ese desgraciado, un susto no le viene mal a nadie.

-Más le vale que sea así sino vamos a comer pato rostizado – tomo de la nuca al Pegaso y lo acerco hacia él para, literalmente, comerle la boca.

-o-

No era uno de sus mejores días.

Cuando las cosas comenzaron, para llegar al punto que se encontraban ahora, muy cerca del punto crítico, pensó que solo sería algo pasajero, que aquella persona lo único que deseaba era hablar con Saori acerca de algún negocio que pudieran hacer juntos, porque eso hacen los millonarios ¿no? Hacen negocios para aumentar la fortuna que ya de por si es exageradamente grande, para seguir agrandándola más y ostentarla aun con más ahincó a sus igualmente millonarios amigos.

Bueno estaba seguro que ese no era el caso de Saori pero más seguro estaba que si lo era de Julián. Ahora bien, si aquello era la razón, se preguntaba en su fuero más interno que negocio podía ser tan grande como para pasar durante casi un mes la mayoría de las tardes - noches juntos en el despacho de su Diosa. No lo comprendía, no le entraba en la cabeza.

Tampoco se entendía a sí mismo. Desde que el supuesto "socio" había arribado a aquella casa, el se encontró en varias ocasiones atento a cada movimiento de cosmos, para verificar y estar seguro que nada raro sucediera en cada reunión. Eso sí, siempre al servicio de su diosa, porque después de todo era un Santo y ese era su trabajo ¿o no? Con esa idea se paseaba por la puerta del despacho como león enjaulado, irrumpiendo, cada vez que podía, alegando alguna escusa estúpida.

Luego de un mes y llegado a ese punto, sentía que estaba por volverse loco.

Cosa que no paso desapercibida para ningún integrante de la mansión. Porque no solo el comportamiento del Dragón se había vuelto raro, sino también era extraña la presencia del mal humor y de contestaciones rayando la mala educación en el, algo que nadie nunca se espero de Shiryu.

Así, todo termino de estallar una mañana que parecía como la de cualquier otro día. La noche anterior el invitado se había quedado sospechosamente hasta más tarde de lo usual, Shiryu no fue capaz de pegar un ojo en toda la noche y para colmo Saori daba el aviso que estaría fuera por un par de días por algún tema de la fundación.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Pregunto un atento Pegaso sentado a la masa de desayuno, esa mañana todos los habitantes estaban reunidos – Puedo acompañarte si quieres…

Ikki lo interrumpió.

- Tal vez sea mejor que yo la acompañe – miró al Pegaso – después de todo soy mucho más fuerte y capacitado que el Pony.

- ¡Ya quisieras! – Lo miro con indignación - ¡Te recuerdo que el que siempre termina salvando el día soy yo!

- ¡JA! ¿Y porque será eso? ¿No será acaso porque yo siempre aparezco para salvar tu trasero a último momento? Deja de dártelas de héroe enano.

- ¿A quién le dices enano pollo desplumado?

- Al único enano presente… E - NA - NO – dijo finalmente picándolo con el dedo en el pecho.

La realidad era que, obviamente, Ikki no quería que Seiya vaya solo con Saori a ningún lado, no era que no confiara en Seiya o en su diosa solo que él era celoso por naturaleza y para bien o para mal nunca podría cambiar eso.

- Muchachos dejen de pelear – Fue Saori quien interrumpió la pequeña discusión – no se preocupen, tengo que tratar alguno asuntos urgentes de negocios y Julián se ofreció a acompañarme para ayudarme, además es solo por dos días…

De repente el sonido de la porcelana golpeando contra la mesa llamo la atención de todos. Shiryu mantenía la mirada sobre la tasa que había caído volcando el contenido. Mucha fue la sorpresa de todos cuando el dragón se levanto de golpe y salió de la cocina sin decir absolutamente ninguna palabra.

- Shiryu… - susurro por lo bajo Shun.

Luego de un largo silencio y cuando Saori pudo reaccionar salió tras él. Los demás volvieron a lo suyo no sin antes acotar algunas palabras entre ellos.

-Es raro – dijo pensativo el cisne

- ¿Quién la lagartija? Siempre lo fue – le contesto Ikki.

- Si pero últimamente está más raro que lo usual.

- Tal vez esta en esos días – dijo restándole importancia.

- Idiota, no es una mujer deja de tratarlo como tal – le contesto un Pony con un bizcocho en la mano a punto de ser devorado.

- Cállate y dame eso - dijo arrebatándoselo de la mano

- ¡Deja de robarme la comida!

- Deja de robarme la comida – repitió el mayor en tono de burla.

- ¡Basta no me imites!

- Basta no me imites

- ¡Tu maldito…!

- ¡Quieren parar los dos! – Hyoga se había cansado de escucharlos – ¡parecen un matrimonio!

Tanto el Phoenix como el Pegaso guardaron silencio al escuchar aquello, nerviosos desviaron las miradas para evitar mostrar lo rojo que sus rostros se habían puesto, Hyoga los observo, y no pudo evitar soltar una risita, esos dos eran tan predecibles. Gracias a Dios Shun estaba ahí para desviar el tema salvando la situación.

- Yo creo que es normal que Shiryu se ponga así – ahora los tres miraron al peliverde.

- ¿Por qué lo dices Shun? – pregunto Hyoga un poco confundido.

- Es normal que se preocupe por la seguridad de Saori, ya que Julián Solo fue en algún momento el recipiente de Poseidón y trato de matarla – se quedo un segundo en silencio – creo que lo extraño es que nosotros no lo estemos je – luego de ese pensamiento siguió desayunando como si nada.

Nadie más dijo nada del tema. Aunque todos se quedaron pensando sobre la reflexión de Shun, no era que a ellos no les preocupara, pero sabían que Poseidón ya no estaba dentro de Julián Solo, podían sentirlo, como también podían sentir que él no era ninguna amenaza para Saori, y estaban seguros que Shiryu también lo sentía, así que algo ahí no andaba del todo bien, y algunos de los Santo empezaban a sospechar de que se trataba todo aquello. Seiya permaneció callado el resto del desayuno, pensando que tal vez era hora de echarle una mano a su amigo dragón, se lo merecía después de haber estado con él cuando más lo necesito.

-o-

Los días habían refrescado un poco, se notaba que el verano estaba yéndose poco a poco dando paso a una primavera que estaba a la espera. Hyoga se encontraba en el jardín de la mansión tomando un poco de sol cuando Shun lo encontró.

Hola ¿Qué haces?

Aaah hola Shun, nada solo pensaba un poco – se hizo a un lado para dejarle un lugar – ven siéntate.

¿Y en que pensabas? – cuestionó mientras se sentaba.

En la pequeña charla que tuve con tu hermanito hace unos minutos.

Shun ante esto palideció. Con miedo pregunto.

-¿y de que hablaron?

-No pongas esa cara conejo que nadie murió. Ya lo sabe.

Ahora si shun creyó que el que iba a morir era él.

-¿Y como lo tomó? – preguntó con cautela

-No del todo mal, al menos sigo vivo ¿no?- río ante su broma.

-No es gracioso, ¿acaso te dijo algo malo?

-No solo me amenazo pero nada fuera de lo común.

-¿y como se enteró? – preguntó mas para el mismo que para el cisne.

-No hay que ser muy inteligente creo que fuimos mas que obvios.

-¿y porque no hablo conmigo primero?

-No lo se Shun, pero deberías ir tu y hablarlo. Quizás contigo le cueste más a mi solo basta con amenazarme un poco pero en tu caso es mas profundo…

-Si, quizás… - y así el conejo decidió que era hora de tener una charla hombre a hombre con su nii -san


End file.
